Técnica del Amor
by Adele Melody
Summary: Leon siempre vio a Sora como la sombra de su fallecida hermana Sophie, pero cuando su corazón se da cuenta que Sora es algo mas para el, ¿como se lo podrá demostrar? ¿su orgullo se lo permitirá? ¿dejará de ser el "demonio"?
1. Después de la Función

Después del gran día en que Sora Leon hicieran la Técnica Angelical, la emoción del escenario Kaleido apenas estaba comenzando, los reporteros acosaban a la pobre d Sora, haciéndole preguntas que a veces estaban sin sentido, pero eso a ella no le importaba ya que es una niña que solo se goza viendo la inmensa sonrisa de los espectadores.

Ya iban pasando tres semanas del gran estreno de la obra el lago de los cisnes, la verdad que todas las funciones se llenaban y se sentía la misma emoción como la primera vez, igualmente Sora increíblemente nerviosa:

Ahí, que miedo todavía siento ese miedo como si no lo hubiera hecho tantas veces- dijo Sora muy temblante.

¿Qué te pasa Sora que no le tienes confianza a Leon?- le preguntó Mey en forma sarcástica.

León solamente se les quedo viendo, porque resulta que el estaba atrás estirándose un poco.

NO, NO ES ESO MEY, SI AL JOVEN LEON ES AL QUE MAS CONFIANZA LE TENGO, A LA QUE NO LE TENGO A VECES CONFIANZA ES A MI MISMA- dijo Sora muy, pero muy nerviosa.

Bueno, más te vale qua si sea, porque no me gustaría quitarte el papel estrella, estando tu MUERTA- dijo Mey

ESTANDO TU MUERTA: Esas palabras le retumbaron a Leon por toda la cabeza, porque la única forma en que sora llego a ser la compañera de Leon fue porque ella le recordaba a su querida hermana Sophi. (O eso era lo que Leon quería creer)

La función comenzó:

Todo comenzó normal, nada fuera de la magia que producía Sora al salir al escenario, pero cuando llego el momento en que el príncipe viera a Odette…

Sabes… empiezo a pensar que esta escena tiene más realidad que fantasía- dijo Katie con la mano en su mentón.

¿No entiendo por qué lo dice señorita Katie?- dijo Mía muy intrigada

Solo lo tienes que ver- dijo Katie

¿Ver qué o a quién?- siguió preguntando Mía

Katie con una señal de rayo en su cabeza y con el puño apretado le contesta: pareciera que fueras ciega, solo ve a Leon como ve a Sora, y te darás cuenta que no solo es actuación.

Mía se le queda viendo fijamente al monitor, y se da cuenta de que lo que dijo la señorita Katie era verdad, Leon miraba de una forma muy extraña a Sora, hablando que era demasiado real como para poder fingirla.

Tiene usted razón señorita Katie, ni cuando Leon tuvo que hacer Romeo y Julieta, su mirada expresó tal amor- dijo Mía muy, muy intrigada y al mismo tiempo pensando en el pobre de Ken, el ama profundamente a Sora pero nuca ha tenido la suficiente fuerza como para decírselo.

Llega el turno de: La Técnica Angelical…

El público se emociona, se llena de llanto y de magia el escenario Kaleido y se cierra el telón con el abrazo fina de los dos enamorados, EL PRINCIPE Y ODETTE.

Al bajar los actores del escenario:

Mía, dime que te pareció, crees que lo hice bien- le dijo Sora a Mía.

Tu siempre lo haces a la perfección- dijo Mía- haces que todos disfrutemos de este espectáculo no importando las veces que lo veamos.

Es que tú eres la verdadera Prima- dona-dijo ¿?

SEÑORITA LAYLA- grito Sora al verla

¿En verdad le pareció eso?- dijo Sora

Sora… si vas a andar dudando de tu capacidad, entonces te sugiero que pienses seriamente en retirarte del escenario, uno debe de estar cien por ciento confiando en que uno lo hará a la perfección, porque si tu dudas los demás lo harán, recuerda que tú eres el papel principal, y tú tienes encargo más importante, entonces si tú que eres el rango más alto y dudas solo intenta imaginarte si podrán durar los que tiene un rango inferior- le dijo Layla

Si, perdone señorita Layla, no la quise enojar- dijo Sora

Uno siempre se pone nervioso antes de hacer cualquier cosa, los nervios son algo norma de un actor, pero el miedo no- dijo Layla

El día término sin nada más, pero Leon seguía con esas palabras de Mey en su cabeza: ESTANDO TU MUERTA…

Todos se despidieron, lógicamente que de Leon nadie se despidió porque de por si es un hombre de pocos amigos… pero…

Nos vemos después joven Leon que tenga una feliz noche- dijo Sora

¿? Todos estaban con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, Sora nunca le había dicho algo así a Leon, pero eso era porque nunca lo encontraban, solamente terminaba la presentación y Leon desaparecía.

Leon solamente le contestó con una movida de cabeza y se fue a su camerino.

Sora ¿no entiendo por qué sigues hablándole a Leon si sabes que él nunca te hablará como una amiga, solo eres un recuerdo de su hermana?- le dijo Ana

Lo sé Ana, pero yo siento un gran cariño por todos los del elenco eso incluye a Leon aunque tal vez solo sea un recuerdo de su hermana.- le dijo Sora a Ana

Sabes n me extraña que incluso quieras a la pulga del escenario, pero si te digo algo, no habrá nadie que te pueda ganar en ser el Ángel de Kaleido- dijo Ana y todos los que estaban allí se empezaron a reír.

Pero por atrás estaba escuchando Leon escondido, ni él mismo sabía por que se escondió, y las palabras de Sora le dejaron un nudo en la garganta.

(Lo sé Ana, pero yo siento un gran cariño por todos los del elenco eso incluye a Leon aunque tal vez solo sea un recuerdo de su hermana)

Leon no sabía porque esas palabras se le habían quedado en su cabeza, ni sabía porque se había quedado esta vez en detrás del escenario, ni porque también se le había que dado las palabras en su cabeza, es decir las palabras de Mey, y de Sora.

La noche iba transcurriendo normal, nada fuera de lo usual estaba pasando, Sora estaba durmiendo, Fool estaba metido en una de las gavetas del armario de Sora, Ana, Mía, Ken, Sarah estaban durmiendo, Layla, Yuri, en cada quien en su casa, CASI todo normal, el único que no podía dormir, era Leon, el cual si estaba durmiendo, pero no tranquilamente.

Leon estaba teniendo pesadillas sobre su pasado y sobre su hermana, volviendo a vivir los últimos momentos de su hermana.

Leon estaba muy inquieto en la cama, incluso estaba llorando cuando por su cabeza pasaban esos últimos momentos de su querida Sophi.

De repente en su sub-consciente:

Leon… Leon...-dijo ¿?

¿Quién es?- respondió Leon

¿No me reconoces Leon?- volvió a preguntar ¿?

¿QUIÉN ES?- volvió a preguntar Leon pero más asustado que enojado

Soy yo Sophi- respondió aquella vocecita

Leon ya sabía quién era pero lo que pasa es que no quería aceptarlo, tres años le costó superar su muerte para que de uan noche a otra la volviera a tener frente a él y después cuando la noche termine volver a decirle adiós, no, NO, Leon no quería aceptarlo.

SO-SOPHI- respondió Leon

Si soy yo hermano, porque ocultas tus sentimiento, porque me sigues buscando, porque no puedes vivir tu vida Leon, TIENES QUE VIVIRLA- así le respondió Sophi.

Pero Sophi, no logro entenderte,¿ porque dices que te sigo buscando?- le pregunto Leon

Hablo de esa chica a quien tanto aprecias- dijo Sophi

Hablas ¿de Sora?- le pregunto Leon

¿Acaso podría Hablar de Alguien Más?- volvió a preguntar Sophi sarcásticamente.

- no dijo nada Leon

Hermano, yo estoy bien aquí donde estoy, aquí la vida es muy hermosa, estoy rodeada de ángeles, de felicidad, de amor, siento la paz de Dios, pero el que me preocupa eres tú, puedo ver que tu corazón está empezando a sentir ese sentimiento que es el más cercano a la eternidad, HABLO DEL AMOR LEON- dijo Sophi

¿Amor?, sigo sin entenderte- dijo Leon muy intrigado

Leon deja de buscarme, porque nunca me has perdido, deja de verme en Sora, ella es parecida a mí por que buscábamos los mismo ideales, pero no somos lo mismo, Leon nunca me iré de tu lado, Leon yo soy el aire que siempre te dará ánimos para seguir adelante, mi voz es el canto de los pajaritos anunciándote una nueva oportunidad y mi amor es la vida que día a día te da una nueva oportunidad.

Ahora la que te pide una oportunidad nueva soy yo, deja que tu corazón ame libremente, date esa oportunidad a la que tienes derecho, deja de verme en Sora, que yo soy feliz aquí y espero con ansiar volverte a ver, pero yo puedo esperarte siempre, pero ahora déjame ser libre, porque yo nunca te dejare, pero date esa oportunidad que tu corazón tanto anhela, AMALA Y DEJATE AMAR- dijo Sophi alejándose entre la obscuridad del sueño.

SOPHI NO ME DEJES DE NUEVO- grito Leon mientras corría tras Sophi.

ENTIENDELO HERMANO YO NUNCA TE DEJARE, TU NUNCA ME PERDERAS, YO AQUÍ TE ESTOY ESPERANDO HASTA EL DIA DE NUESTRO REENCUENTRO, PERO DATE LA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TANTO ANHELAS- decía la voz de Sophi desapareciendo por última vez

Leon despertó muy agitado, sudando y con llanto en los ojos, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al balcón de su ventana y se puso a reflexionar de lo que su hermana le había dicho en su sueño.

Que mi corazón empieza a sentir amor por Sora… - pensó silenciosamente.

Se alejó y se fue a su mesa de noche donde tenía unas fotos de él y de Sophi, se puso a verlas, y empezó a llorar, y al mismo tiempo recordando las palabras que ella le dijo en su sueño…

Después de un buen rato recordando Leon sonrió aun con llanto en los ojos dijo:

Gracias hermanita, por hacerme reflexionar, te prometo que luchare por Sora y por ti, so es verdad que la quiero, y no la perderé, igual que nunca te he perdido a ti- dijo Leon

Y empezó a recordar desde el primer día en que vio a Sora, y hasta él día en que su corazón se dio cuenta que el amor si existía.

Recordó cuando dijo que no actuaria con ella, recordó cuando ella estaba en el espectáculo el mismo día actuando por los dos, también recordó cuando eligió a Mey en lugar de Sora…

Pero en ese ínstate se dio cuenta de porque no la había elegido a ella, él quería a Sora como compañera pero, como estaba sintiendo algo especial no lo querer aceptar por miedo de perder a un ser querido otra vez, entonces asi escapar del sentimiento eligió a Mey.

Paso toda la noche tratando de olvidar los malos recuerdos hasta que la noche termino.

El día siguiente era sábado, y los de Kaleido tenían el día libre así que todos (hablando de Sora, Mía, Ana, Ken, Roseta, Mey, y Sarah) decidieron ir a un parque de diversiones a pasar un día juntos como familia de Kaleido que eran.

Ellos saliendo de Kaleido estaban cuando Leon venia llegando cuando vio a Sora se puso Rojo, porque ya había aceptado los sentimiento que tiene hacia ella, claro está, Sora no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Leon así que él como ella siguieron su camino.

El grupito de Sora así como Leon iba a ver al señor Kalos.

Los primeros en llegar son el grupo de Sora, después llega Leon pero el señor Kalos no quiso recibir a un grupo primero, y después a Leon así que todos entraron a la oficina al mismo tiempo.

Bien, dime Sora que es lo que quieres- dijo Kalos

Jefe, como hoy tenemos el día libre, pues… dijo Sora

Bien termina Sora, sabes que a veces me desesperas cuando alargas las cosas- dijo Kalos muy enojado.

Si podríamos salir al parque de diversiones que está pues en la otra cuadra- dijo Sora con su carita de SIIIIIIII.

Bien pueden ir, solo si regresan a las ocho en punto, eso quiere decir que tienen doce horas para ir a divertirse, la verdad nunca había dado permiso para algo tan grande pero la verdad se lo merecen- dijo Kalos

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- dijeron todos muy contentos

Y todos mientras se estaban muy contentos, todos estaban saliendo lentamente Kalos le pregunta a Leon que es lo que quería.

Puedo quedarme aquí entrenando, no tengo nada que hacer- dijo Leon serio como siempre

¿Cómo, no quieres el día libre como los demás?- le peguntó Kalos muy intrigado.

Como ya le dije, no tengo nada que hacer y preferiría quedarme a practicar- le respondió Leon

Sora al oír esto se le ocurrió una de sus locas ideas.

Bueno Leon, si eso es lo que quieres, no tengo nada que decir- dijo Kalos, cuando…

¿Porque no viene con nosotros?- dijo… Pues claro TENIA QUE SER SORA.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- dijeron todos (hablando del típico grupo de Sora)

Leon se le quedo viendo muy extrañado, pero por dentro muy feliz, pero claro nunca lo demostraría. Se quedó en silencio, y viendo a los demás

Si chicos que piensan sería una buena idea, para que nadie se quede solo además así nos conoceríamos mejor, ¿Qué es lo que dices Leon te gustaría venir?- dijo Sora- ¿Qué dicen chicos?

Ana: pues por mí no hay problema

Sarah: AHÍ QUE EMOCIONANTE SI YO ESTOY DE ACUERDO

Mía: CLARO

Ken: si sora está de acuerdo yo también

Roseta: si claro

Mey: a mí me da lo mismo

Entonces todos estamos de acuerdo solo falta usted- dijo Sora

Kalos no creía que realmente estaban invitando a Leon a ir de paseo con los chicos más revoltosos de todo el escenario Kaleido.

No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí- respondió Leon dándole la espalda como siempre a sora

Entonces Sora se enojó mucho y respondió

-Ay la verdad ya me enojé, tratando de llevarme bien con los demás y usted no se deja, yo sé lo que es que la gente te deje a solas, es realmente feo, por eso lo invite sentí esto desde el fondo de mi corazón, pero si no quiere entonces quédese SOLO COMO USTED LO DESEA.- esas fueron las palabras de la "DULCE SORA"

-Leon porque no vienes con nosotros créeme te divertirás, te hace falta algo de diversión, si no quieres subir a ningún juego y prefieres quedarte bajo el sol puro camaleón pues es tu gusto pero por lo menos que te del sol- dijo Sarah con ese su tono típico de SARAH

Leon seguía diciendo que no, pero cuando Mey lo jalo para subirse a la camioneta ya no pudo hacer ni decir nada.

Kalos se mataba de la risa al ver como obligaban al serio de Leon a ir a un parque de diversiones, y como su dulce Sarah se comportaba como un ogro

Mientras tanto todos en la camioneta estaba platicando que harían, donde lo harían, a que juego se subirían, en fin todos muy contento, a excepción de Leon que solo estaba sentado enojado, y con los brazos cruzados.

El camino no fue tan largo como lo imaginaban, hasta que por fin llegaron al GRANDIOSO PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES.

En fi todos fueron a la taquilla para comprar unos brazaletes que les permiten subirse a los juegos ilimitadamente.

Deme ocho por favor- dijo Sarah

…

Bien aquí tiene serían ochocientos yenes- dijo la señorita que atendía la tienda.

Gracias- dijo Sarah, luego dándose la vuelta- bien, Sora el tuyo, Ana el tuyo, Mía el tuyo, Roseta el tuyo, Mey el tuyo, Ken el tuyo, Sarita el mío, y por ultimo Leon el tuyo.

No entiendo porque compraste uno para mí- dijo Leon con los brazos cruzados.

Para que…- dijo Sara agarrándole a la fuerza el brazo derecho- si se te antoja te puedas subir a un juego de todas formas tienes once horas y media para decidir.- y le puso el brazalete a la fuerza y todos dijeron… (A excepción de Leon)

En sus marcas, listos, FUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Y todos se fueron a correr a buscar su juego favorito, al que más se quisieran subir.

Todos corrían, sudaban, se divertían hacían menos Leon que se mantuvo la mitad del paseo.

BUENO, SI LAS CHICAS QUE ESTABAN CON MI OTRO FIC "MELODIA DEL CORAZON" DE "LA CORDA D'ORO" PS LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR ATARANTARME, PERO ESTA IDEA NO ME DEJABA, PUEDO JURAR QUE HASTA LA SOÑABA, LES PROMETO QUE NO DEJARE NINGUNO DE MIS FIC.

Y A LA HERMOSA GENTE QUE ME LEE, Y A LAS QUE LES GUSTA KALEIDO STAR ME DEJEN SU OPINION.

*MeLoDy*


	2. Un día en el Parque de Diversiones

**REAPARCI POR "KALEIDO STAR" ESTE CAP SERA DE TODO UN DIA DE DIVERSIONES JIJIJI, Y DE COMO LEONLE OCURRE UN ACCIDENTE CON UN JUEGO LLAMADO EL SALPICON, NO DIRE COMO SOLO LEAN…**

**MEIYAMI: SORRY, se me chipoteo el cable, no me acordaba que estaba en estados unidos, jiji.**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

Leon no se levantaba de esa banca, con los brazos cruzados y con su muñeca derecha con el brazalete del parque en ella, miraba con los integrantes de Kaleido estaba divirtiéndose, las amigas de Sora y Sora pasándosela de lo mejor.

Leon no apartaba su vista de Sora, a donde ella se iba el la seguía con la mirada, hasta que la hora de almorzar llego.

-oye Leon, por lo menos come, no te quedes allí rígido, dale descanso a la pobre banca- dijo Sarah con su tono típico de Sarah

-ten por seguro que la banca no se cansara- dijo Leon serio

-bueno, entonces cuando tú te canses ven con nosotros que estaremos almorzando-

Leon solamente se voltea y sigue viendo el tiempo pasar frente a sus ojos…

Mientras tanto el almuerzo de los chicos, se la pasaban de lo mejor, riendo asiendo burlas, y sobre todo Ana, que en la cómica del grupo, lo mejor venia de ella…

La hora del almuerzo termino más rápido de lo esperado, no se esperaba tan poquito tiempo, que en menos de 20 minutos ya estaban en lo juegos otra vez…

El gran acróbata (ya me aburrí de empezar siempre con Leon) del escenario Kaleido siguió sentado en la misma banca hasta que una niña se le acerco:

-¿tú eres Leon Oswal?-

-si- contesto de manera seca

-mami, él es Leon- dice la niña

-si mi niña, discúlpenos joven Leon-

-no se preocupe señora-

-espérate mami- la niña se dirige hasta quedar enfrente de Leon- ¿Dónde está Sora Naegino?-

-en los juegos-

-¿la podrías llamar?-

-Lucí- dijo la madre en forma de regaño

-no se preocupe, ¿para que la quieres?-

-es que quiero un su autógrafo de ella, es mi heroína ¿sabe?-

-…bueno…-

-por favor-

-si me esperas…- dijo Leon levantándose de la ya adolorida banca

-SI, SI, SI, joven Leon, aquí lo espero-

Leon se encamina hacia donde fue la última vez que desvió la mirada hacia Sora, la verdad le fue muy difícil, ya que esta chica es muy energética, y sobre todo feliz, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar…

Todo era un tumulto en el parque no había quien parara a las personas que iban y venían, Leon vio a Sora que se iba a subir a un juego, lo malo es que no vio a cual, y siguió a buscarla. Lo malo era hacia el camino que llevaba al juego, era que había una gran multitud. A Leon le costó pasar, ni cuenta se había dado del tiempo que le había costado pasar tanta gente, ni el camino que recorrió, pero cuando se zafo de eso, camino un poco distancia y…

PLASH

Por el lado derecho de Leon había un juego, que era como un tren, que tenía una bajada llena de agua, súper revoltosa, agitada, fuerte, y cuando venía el tren por la bajada más grande hizo una salpicadura, o mejor dicho una ola realmente grande que cayó sobre Leon…

Me explico, la bajada era alta, y el carro que venía bajando de ella era grande y pesado y a la par a una distancia prudente había un puente que conectaba ese juego con el que sobra del parque, ALLI estaba pasando Leon cuando el carrito venia bajando por el agua y creo un gran ola, y el agua cayo precisamente a Leon.

El pobre acróbata del circo quedo empapado de pies a cabeza, el traje de pantalón azul obscuro y la camisa negra sin mangas y sobe todo su largo cabello plateado le quedo destilando agua.

-…- no dijo nada y sigue caminando hasta encontrarse a Sora saliendo de ese mismo juego igualmente empapada…

-¿joven Leon, pero que le paso?- dijo Sora

-nada-

-¿Cómo que nada Leon estas empapado?- dijo Sarah

-nada- volvió a decir el

-bueno si Leon lo dice- dice Mey

Solamente Sora estaba empapada, que los demás se quedaron abajo en un lugar seguro para no mojarse.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede joven Leon?- pregunto Sora

-una niña quiere verte-

-¿una niña?-

-una fan tuya-

-ha, de acuerdo don de esta…-

-a la entrada del parque-

-vamos-

Sora y eón agarraron camino para la entrada del parque, pero no a pie, usaron sus habilidades de acróbatas para poder salir de tanto tumulto, hasta que por fin llegaron y la niña NO SE MOVIO DE ALLI

-ves mami te lo dije, te dije que no se irían-

-tuviste razón amor- dice

-bien niña, aquí la tienes-

-si gracias- dice la niña con una sonrisa en su rostro -¿he Joven Leon?

-¿si?-

-¿Qué le paso?-

-nada-

-muy bien- vuelve a decir y se dirige a Sora- hola señorita Sora-

-solo Sora nenita, y dime que es lo ¿que necesitas?-

-si me podrías dar un autógrafo-

-claro nena ¿Dónde?-

-aquí- y le da un cuadernito forrado de rosa. Cuando Sora lo ve se queda plasmada, tiene fotos de ella en todas sus funciones, y hablando en serio desde la primera vez que se metió de conejita (la niña que la animo a seguir a adelante).

-tu… ¿crees que soy buena acróbata?- pregunta Sora

-CLARO QUE SI, yo cuando sea grande deseo algún día compartir ese escenario contigo- y la niña recibe el cuaderno ya firmado- crees que lo podre lograr…-

-claro que sí, y créeme que te estaré esperando…-

-gracias- la niña toma la mano de su madre y se van del parque…

Sora ve que la niña se va tomada de su madre, y cuando se les va de la vista Sora se sienta en la banca y suelta un suspiro…

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Leon ya que le cambio de Sora fue repentino…

-recordé la primera vez que pise el escenario, cuando mis verdaderos padres me llevaron a verlo-

-y eso te causo nostalgia…-

-si- se limpia la lágrima traicionera que se le escapó de los ojos y – bueno a divertirse que mañana es la última función del Lago de los Cisnes, así que a divertirse-

Sora se levanta contenta, y Leon se vuelve a sentar a esperar que le día termina…

Legando a las 6:00 pm el día cambio radicalmente, ya que en vez de esperar una noche tranquila y seguir disfrutando de los juegos se puso fría y con señales de lluvia…

Y no me equivoque ya que casi 10 minutos después empezó a caer un chaparrón de agua, apenas les dio tiempo para llegar al auto, y eso hablando del grupo de Sora, ya que Leon se lo sospechaba desde que sus ropas mojadas le indicaban que le aire se estaba poniendo más pesado y frio de lo que estaba. Así que él se levantó y se fue a esperarlos al camión…

Y allí llegaron los chicos a todos atarantados a subirse a la camioneta.

Sora y Leon seguían con sus ropas mojadas, bueno Leon la tenía más mojada, y Sora húmeda obviamente Leon no demostraba el frio que sentía, se fue con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados, Sora si tenía frio y si lo demostraba, pero ella tenía una ventaja, que ella se mantuvo de un lado para el otro y su ropa se secó más rápidamente, en cambio Leon NO.

El camino de regreso estuvo bastante agitado, ya que todos sabemos que cuando la batería está a reventar con ese equipo, nada puede ser tranquilo, pero la tormenta, el sonidito del carro encendido poco a poco fueron captando esa magia que se llama sueño, y todos quedaron profundamente dormidos, eso incluye a Leon y exceptuando a Ken que es el que va conduciendo…

Llegaron como a las 9:30 d la noche al escenario Kaleido, don Calos no los pudo regañar porque sabía obviamente que la tormenta fue la responsable de ese retraso…

Todos se fueron a bañar y a alistar para poderse dormir y listos para mañana…

Todos menos Leon, que aunque todos tenían sus propios baños, Leon la verdad se sentía más cansado aunque no hizo nada, se mantuvo sentado, de la nada le vino un cansancio, así que solo se cambió de ropa, se peinó el largo cabello, y se acostó a dormir…

La noche paso tranquila, ya eran las 8:00 am y todos estaban listos para el ensayo antes de la última presentación, Leon ya estaba allí, solo que con un carácter pésimo al que de por sí ya tiene.

-bien chicos, un ensayo antes de que se vallan a alistar para la última magia de los cisnes…- dijo Katy

-si- dijeron todos

El ensayo estuvo de lo más tranquilo, fuerte, en una sola palabra perfecto…

Ya casi era la hora de comenzar, todos se fueron a alistar… ya todo bien limpios y vestidos, solo esperando a que Katy diera la señal de empezar…

La noche llego, el último lago se inició…

Todo perfecto, mágico, al 100 por ciento, hasta que todo se empezó a mover fuera de lo normal…

Me refiero al "demonio" del escenario, ya que le empezó a doler la cabeza, empezaba a ver borroso, y casi era el momento de la técnica angelical, la verdad fue algo extraño, pero siguió adelante.

Llego el momento que Sora realizara la Técnica; empezó con su salto, su magia, pero cuando llego el momento en que Leon la impulsara para que toda esa magia saliera, Sora sintió que la fuerza no era suficiente, se preocupó, pero aun así siguió, ella dio parte de su fuerza, no llego tan alto como siempre lo había hecho, pero trato de hacerlo lo más real posible…

-¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a Leon?!- dijo Katy muy enojada

-no le entiendo señorita Katy- dice Mía ya que ella no ve nada distinto…

-lo que pasa es que Leon no impulso suficientemente a Sora, eso no lo puedes ver ya que a ti todavía te falta perfeccionar tus habilidades de directora Mía, mero eso es algo importante que debes tener…

Mía se sonroja, por el comentario, pero cuando se da cuenta, Sora hace gran parte de trabajo, Leon ya no es el Demonio que ayuda, sino que perjudica.

La obra termina con el mágico abrazo de EL PRINIPE Y ODETTE, pero Sora de da cuenta que Leon está caliente, ¿se habrá enfermado?...

El público se pone de pie, una gran ovación se siente, nadie ve la diferencia entre más otras técnicas, pero Katy no está satisfecha…

Sora y Leon bajan del escenario junto con los demás actores, pero Katy, Layla y Yuri no los reciben de buena manera…

-me puedes decir lo que paso contigo Leon…- dijo Katy enojada

-¿sabes que un esfuerzo desde esa altura, par Sora es peligroso?- dijo Yuri

-¿Sora te encuentras bien?- dijo Layla solo para no recargar más a Leon

Leon no respondió, su cuerpo solo se concentraba en el gran dolo de cabeza que le estaba dando. Serio como siempre, no lo demostró, pero aun así Sora intervino:

-señorita Layla, joven Yuri, señorita Katy, por favor no lo regañen- dijo Sora

-¿Cómo qué no?- dice Katy-eso es falta de profesionalismo, que alguien baje su rendimiento-

-pero…- iba a decir algo Sora peo fue interrumpida por Layla.

-No, Sora, nadie puede decir nada para defenderlo, tu eres una niña, y una caída de esa altura pudiese haber sido fatal…-

-QUE NO LO ENTIENDEN, EL JOVEN LEONNO SE ENCUENTRA BIEN- grito Sora ya enojada que no la dejaban hablar.

Leon no les prestaba atención a la sarta de habladuría que tenían, pero el dolor de cabeza aumentaba a cada reto, el cuerpo le temblaba, las piernas no lo soportaban, por suerte atrás de él había una pared que le sirvió de apoyo.

Ya se estaba mareando, se sostiene la cabeza con la mano derecha y con la otra busca la pared, se apoya en ella y se deja resbalar…

-¡Joven Leon!- dice Sora

-es… esto, bien- dice él.

-¿Cómo dice eso?- pregunta Sora preocupada. Le coloca una mano en la frente y tenía bastante fiebre… -¡tiene fiebre!- vuelve a decir Sora

-te digo que estoy bien-

Mey que estaba solo viendo se colocó a la altura de los acróbatas y también toca la frente de Leon- si- dice Mey con sarcasmo: -¡BIEN JODIDO, PERO BIEN!-

-joven Yuri, ¿nos puede ayudar a llevarlo a su habitación?- dice Sora

-no- dice Leon, -yo puedo-

-pues será mejor que te muevas, no sea que empeores- responde Yuri.

Leon se levanta, no perdiendo su presencia (quiero decir su personalidad, su orgullo), y se dirige, a su habitación, Sora lo sigue muy de cerca. El entra en su habitación, y Sora lo sigue pero:

-no es necesario que entres yo puedo cuidarme solo-

-si pueda no se hubiera enfermado, joven Leon, usted tiene mucha fiebre-

-no te preocupes, ahora vete-

-…-, Sora no responde y se va con todos los metiches que parecen sus sombras.

-¿pero cómo se pudo enfermar desea forma el Joven Leon?- dijo Mía

-de plano, fue por la empapada de ayer- dijo Sarah

-pero Sora también se mojó, y no se enfermó- dijo Ana

-todos tenemos diferentes defensas Ana, y Leon en todo el largo tiempo que estuvo aquí, ni señas de que se pudiera enfermar- dijo Sarah

-todo fue mi culpa- dijo Sora

-no Sora- dice Mía – no lo es.-

-bien, es mi culpa, si no lo hubiera invitado, no se hubiera enfermado-

-entonces la que tuvo la doble de culpa debo ser yo- dice Mey

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Ana

-porque, yo lo jale, para que se subiera a la camioneta, pero fue divertido-

-¿Cómo dices eso Mey?- dice Sora

-Sora, no te preocupes, Leones casi inmortal, además, si hubiera sido lo suficientemente responsable, se hubiera ido, después de mojarse, o por lo menos se hubiera idea secar.

-relájate Sora. Ya verás que solo que mañana todo estará a la perfección- dijo Ken poniéndole la mano sobre un hombre.

-si seguro mañana estará bien-

Todos se fueron a sus dormitorios, ya eran como la 1:00 de la mañana y Sora no se podía dormir, si dirán exagerado, pero tenía una gran angustia en su corazón, por Leon, así que no lo soporto más y se levantó de la cama…

-¿A dónde vas Sora?- pregunta Fool

-iré a dar una vuelta-

-a estas horas-

-si Fool-

-mejor no te quisieras dar un baño-

PLAF

-mejor no te quieres ir a dormir Fool-

(Fool estrellado en la pared), -creo que sería buena idea, AUCH-

Sora, se coloca su tenis, y sale de la habitación, se dirige a la habitación de Leon, que curiosamente estaba la puerta sin seguro, entra y ve a Leon durmiendo de lado con el rostro hacia la ventana.

Sora de manera sigilosa va hacia él, despacio, y con cuidado, se le acerca, ve y siente que la respiración es complicada para él, así que se acerca y…

-¡JOVEN LEON…!-

Sora sale de la habitación corriendo y se dirige hacia la habitación de Sarah

-SARAH, SARAH ABREME POR FAVOR, SARAH- Dice Sora golpeado la puerta con todas sus fuerzas…

-¿pero que pasa Sora? ¿Por qué golpeas así la puerta?- dice Sarah con cara de adormilada, y al mismo tiempo despertando a todos los demás acróbatas.

-EL JOVE LEONESTA MUY MAL, TIENE MUCHISIMA FIEBRE, VEN NECESITO YU AYUDA-

-¡ ¿entraste al cuarto de Leo a estas horas?!-

-ESO, eso no importa, solo ayúdame-

Ambas chicas se van al cuarto de Leon, solo que Sarah lleva un balde con ella. Cuando llegan, Sarah corrobora lo que Sora le había dicho, Leon estaba ardiendo en fiebre, Sarah entra al baño de Leon, y llena el balde con agua fría, y toma la toalla pequeña que estaba allí, y la empapa.

Sora coloca a Leon de manera recta en la cama, y Sarah lleva el balde y la toalla. Sora coge la toalla y se la coloca a Leon en la frente, y lo arropa bien, ya que sus manos estaban frías como un hielo, pero su rostro como el fuego. Sarah se va en busca de Kalos

-KALOS, KALOS- lo llama Sarah golpeando la puerta.

-¡ ¿Por qué tanto escándalo Sarah?!-

-Leon está muy mal Kalos, tiene muchísima fiebre-

-¿Cómo te enteraste?, SARAH NO ME DIGAS QUE ENTRASTE A SU HABITACION-

-eso es lo de menos, hay que ayudarlo-

-Son las 2 de la madrugada ningún doctor viene a estas horas-

-Y ¿Qué hacemos?-

-estaremos al pendiente, esta noche y mañana a primera hora iré por el doctor-

-¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE TANTO ESCANDALO, CREO QUE DESPERTARON A TODO EL ESCENARIO?- dice Mey muy enojada, y con su cabello despeinado.

-Leon está muy mal- dice Sarah

-y un doctor...- dice Mey

-ningún doctor vendrá a estas horas- dice Kalos

-¿y lo dejaron dolo?- dice Mey ya algo enojada

-no, otra esta con el-

-pues iré a ayudarla a cuidarlo-

Cuando Mey iba corriendo, resulta que Ana y Mía estaba en las puertas de sus habitaciones (ellas eran vecinas de habitación) y estaban hablando de que rayos era el escándalo, hasta que vieron correr a Mey en dirección a la habitación de Leon, la siguieron por pura inercia, y como tuvieron que pasar en frente de la habitación de Sora, Fool también al oír el alboroto las siguió ya que presentía algo, no algo pervertido, sino algo diferente…

-Sora, Sora, ¿Cómo esta Leon?- pregunta Mey

-mal, la temperatura no le baja y las manos siguen frías.- dice Sora

-¿pero cómo?-

-no lo sé, solo empeoro-

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunta Ana

-¿chicas que hacen aquí?- dice Mía

-¿Qué no oyeron?, Leon se puso mal, digo peor- dice Mey enojada.

Ambas chicas voltean a ver a Sora, que tenía la mano izquierda de Leon entre las suyas, de vez en cuando le tocaba el rostro para ver si la ya le había bajado la fiebre.

Mey entra y ayuda a Sora a traer agua más fría, Mía y Ana van por algo de café a la cocina y las cuatro se quedan allí.

Mía, Ana, y Mey se quedan dormidas cuando el reloj casi marcaba las 3:45 de la mañana pero Sora no, trataba de ni siquiera parpadear.

Fool que estaba flotando detrás de Sora, volvió a sentir esa presencia que lo "obligo" a seguir a las chicas, así que salió de la habitación hacia la calle, y miro el cielo. Saco su bolita de cristal y dijo:

-las constelaciones de sagitario y escorpión tienen un brillos especial, un brillo que las conecta, un brillo que hace tiempo no había visto-

Se ve que en el corazón de las constelaciones hay un brillo bastante grande, y que poco a poco se van acercando…

En la recamara de Leon:

Sora sigue sin pecar un ojo:

-Leon- dice Sora en susurro. Pero detrás de ella esta una personita, un alma que bajo del cielo y ve a su hermano y a Sora.

-Leon, veo que tu amor es correspondido, ahora solo falta que lo aceptes…

Continuara…

**OK, PRIMERO ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POR LOS RVWS. ME SIENTO SUPER EMOCIONADA 7 RVWS EN UN SOLO CAP, HAAAAAAAA (ya mucho MeLoDy, ya mucho mujer cálmate)**

**NEKITA NAMIKAZE: SIIIIIIII LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESE CAPITULO HACE CHORROCIENTOS AÑOS QUE LO HABIA ESCRITO, PERO NO SABIA COMO SUBIRLO, Y COMO ACA POQUITO LO ENCONTRE PS SOLO LO SUBI Y NO LO REVISE JIJIJI, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES Y GRACIAS POR TU RWV, JIJIJI. SMUAK**

**DRAGNYK: SIIIIIIII YA SE QUE TENGO HORRORES GRAMATICALES, PERO COMO YA LO EXPLIQUE LO ENCONTRE EN HISTORIAS PERDIDASN EN PC Y NO LO REVISE, SOLO LO SUBI, PRO TE PROMETO QUE TRATARE DE NO TENERLAS, *ARIGATOOOO* SMUAK.**

**LOVUUU15: AQUÍ TIENES LA CONTIIII. **

**Y YA SABEN SUGERENCIAS DUDAS COMENTARIOS, TOMATAZOS, LO QUE SE LES OCURRA BIENVENIDOS SEAN.**

***MeLoDy* **


	3. También lo puede ver

**OK, REAPARECI, Y VEREMOS QUE NOVEDADES TRAE MI CABECITA, JIJIIJI**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

Detrás de Sora estaba el alma de Sophi, que solo podía estar allí, y ratito, tenía que verificar que el amor que Leon siente por Sora, también era correspondido.

Fool después de hacer su predicción vuelve a entrar a la habitación y se sorprende con lo que ve:

-¿Qué o quién eres tú?- pregunta Fool

-¿puedes verme?- pregunta Sophi

-claro, pero ¿Quién eres?-

-soy Sophi-

-Sophi… he oído ese nombre… momento ERES LA HERMANA DE LEON…-

-si-

-y ¿Qué te trae aquí?, que yo sepa tu... tu estas…-

-si, muerta, pero quise escaparme un ratito, solo para poder ver que mi hermano es correspondido-

-acaso ¿oíste la predicción que hice hace un rato?-

-no, pero sí sé que está enamorado, solo falta que él se dé cuenta que es correspondió y se atreva a decírselo-

-harían bonita pareja-

-si, oye…- le hace un ademan con la mano

-Fool, me llamo Fool-

-Fool, ¿mi hermano ya te vio?-

-no-

-¿no te ha visto?-

-ni siquiera me le he puesto en frente-

-bueno…-

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta Sophi?-

-no se solo vino-

-…-

-bueno, fue un placer conocerte, Fool, pero ya es hora que diga adiós-

-adiós Sophi-

Sophi va desapareciendo frente a Fool, y él se volta y ve a Sora con unas ojeras enormes, incluso estaba llorando, entonces él se le acerca y por primera vez sin perversión le acaricia la cabeza, mejor dicho el cabello y dice:

-no es tu culpa Sora, además solo es una gripa, ya verás que con un buen descanso se pondrá bien-

-es que no es eso Fool-

-entonces... Es…-

-no lo sé, ciento algo en el pecho- y se coloca la mano derecha en el pecho- algo extraño-

-no será algún sentimiento…-

-tal vez…-

-tal vez será am…- no pudo terminar ya que Leon estaba despertando

-joven Leon-

-so, sora…- Leon se intenta levantar pero Sora lo impide.

-no, joven Leon, Aun tiene mucha fiebre debe descansar-

-estoy bien Sora- dice quitándose la mano de Sora de su pecho- (AUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (chuco fuera pus) que caliente soy nena AUUUUUUUUUUUU)

-COMO SIEMPRE EL GRAN LEON OSWAL BAKA COMO SIEMPRE-

-¿Mey?- pregunta Leon, y se da cuenta que su cuarto tenía 5 mujeres, Sora, Mía Mey Ana y Sarah.

-SI LEON, AQUÍ TIENES A LA PORE DE SORA CON EL ALMA EN UN HILO-

-¿solo a la pobre se Sora?- dice Ana

-SI, SOLO A LA POBRE DE SORA-

-pues estoy bien, ya no tengo nada-

-ha no león tú te quedas allí acostadito- dice Sarah y pone ambas manos en su pucho y lo empuja hasta quedar completamente acostado en la cama- y si te levantas te vuelvo a acostar-

Leon se queda perplejo, si aún las cosas le bailaban y le dolía la cabeza, pero no podía dejar que la gente se preocupara por él.

-ya dije que estoy bien, así que si me hacen el favor de retirarse de mi habitación-

-no- dice Sarah

-¿?- otra vez callado.

-Ana, Mía, Mey y yo nos vamos Sora se queda a tu cuidado-

-pe, pe, pero, señorita Sarah-

-nada Sora- dice Mey y pone su cara de perro – Sora se queda aquí a cuidarte y nosotras nos vamos a ver lo de la nueva obra, que ya "Swan Lake" ya pasó, así que hay que poner a la cabeza de Mey a trabajar-

Nadie dice nada, y Mey jala a las demás chicas y dice:-feliz madrugada Leon y Sora y si sales alguno de los dos los entro- y se va.

Sora se pone roja y esconde la cabeza en, mejor dicho la desvía del rostro de Leon, y Fool después de que se escondió recuerda la conversación con Sophi.

FLASH BACK

_-Fool, ¿mi hermano ya te vio?-_

_-no-_

_-¿no te ha visto?-_

_-ni siquiera me le he puesto en frente-_

_-bueno…-_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Sora que lindo el amanecer verdad- dice Fool

Sora pone cara de póker fase, los ojitos puros puntos blancos y con toda la cara sudorosa, Fool se coloca en frente de ella y de Leon…

Sora sigue sudando y lentito voltea a ver a Leon, que él tiene cara de muerto; quiero decir que esta estático con los ojos abierto en su totalidad, Leon se encuentra sentado, la columna recta, los ojos como ya dije bien abiertos la boca entre-abierta, y pálido.

-¿joven Leon?- pregunta sora para casi solo para ella.

-Sora, Sora, dime que tú también ves a ese bufón…- no era pregunta, era confirmación.

-eso quiere decir que tu si me ves…- dice A Fool tampoco pregunta, sino afirmación.

-joven Leon ¿usted puede ver a Fool?-

-(león asiente con la cabeza)-

-bien, eso es excelente- dice Fool y se le acerca queda a centímetro del rostro de Leon- me presento; "soy Fool, el gran espíritu del escenario, y solo la gente que es destinad para ser una estrella en él puede verme"- hace un reverencia- y ya sé que eres una estrella en eso del escenario, pero eso no impide que me puedas ver-

-así que tú eres, el espíritu del escenario- dice Leon- creo que la fiebre me está afectando- se recuesta, se acomoda y como por arte de magia se queda dormido.

-Fool- dice Sora susurrando - ¿en verdad te pudo ver?-

-si Sora, si pudo hacerlo- dice Fool

Sora se voltea a ver a Leon que estaba profundamente dormido; ella se acomoda en un sillón que estaba en frente de la cama y de Leon, Fool intenta pasarse y…

-¿Qué intentas hacer Fool?- dice Sora con esa cara que asusta.

-nada mi linda Sora, solo te espantaba un sancudo que se quería pasar contigo- dice Fool con la cara morada por falta de oxígeno.

-Pues- se levanta del sofá abre la puerta de cristal que lleva a un barandal, gira mucho su brazo y lo lanza al "infinito y más allá" (jiji)…

La madrugada termina: 4:00are, 5:00am, And 6:00am…10:00am.

Todos en el escenario Kaleido decidieron no molestar ni a Leon ni a Sora, ya que ninguno tuvo una buena noche, pero ya casi llegando a las 11, la bella de Sora despierta.

Se empieza a estirar un poco, bosteza, abre sus ojos y…

-ay, joven Leon, ¿desde cuándo está despierto?- pregunta sora tragándose la mitad del bostezo, ya que león estaba sentado en su cama, con las sabanas en sus piernas, los brazos cruzados, y esos hermosos ojos plata viéndola.

-desde hace ya tiempo-

-y ¿Por qué no se ha levantado?-

-sí, claro, con Mey andando por aquí, no puedo ni pensarlo-

-bueno, eso sí…-

Sora se levanta y abre las cortinas, luego abre un poco el vidrio y le dice a Leon:

-iré a buscar algo de comer, ya vuelvo-

-está bien-

Sora, baja a la cocina, no había nadie, ya que se acordó que esta es la hora de ensayar, si no es una obra, es hora de estirar los músculos y perfeccionar las técnicas…

Así que le fue fácil, preparar algo de comer pera Leon y para ella, en menos de 20 minutos ya estaba subiendo.

Sube con cuidado, para no botar la bandeja de ropa, la puerta de la habitación de Leon no le dejo cerrado. Solo medio colocada para poder abrirla de empujón. Ella entro de espalda, y cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a Leon, casi, y digo casi, a poquito estaba que se le cayera la bandeja.

Vio a Leon con la cara seria, viendo hacia la ventana, eso sí con los ojos medio abiertos, con una gotita detrás de su ojo derecho, y también ve a Fool. A Fool lo ve flotando, como si estuviera sentado, con la pierna cruzada y los brazos también.

Sora se sacude la cabeza y habla:

-aquí está su desayuno joven Leon, y buenos días Fool-

Fool abre los ojos, se pone como si estuviera parado, y…

-buenos días Sora, mmm, que rico huele-

-gracias Fool- dice Sora, colocando la bandeja en la mesa.

Fool se dirige donde sora y toma uno de los panes con mantequilla que Sora preparo.

-Fool no seas ratero, eso es todo lo que te tomaras-

Leon siguió todo el camino a Fool, todavía no se lo podía creer, que existiera, el pequeño bufón se empezó a sentir incomodo, así que dejo de comer su pan y le hablo a Leon:

-Joven Leon, la verdad no sé si tengo monos en la cara, pero me puede dejar de ver de esa manera por favor-

-¿en verdad existe?- pregunta Leon serio.

-joven león yo sé que esto de ver a Fool es algo complicado pero realmente existe y me alegra que lo pueda ver-

-¿tú también lo puedes ver?-

-si-

¿Entonces no me volví loco?-

-no-

-qué bueno-

-(DOINGGGG) "el joven Leon a veces es incomprensible"- piensa Sora, con casi 10 gotitas estilo anime de la cabeza.

Leon ya estaba totalmente recuperado, al parecer ya la gripe, fue de paso, ya que después del "tranquilo" desayuno, Leon y Sora se van a bañar, (no lo más piensen cada uno a su habitación)

Ya llegando a las 3:00 se van a dar un paseo, ya que les habían avisado a los dos que mañana darán la presentación de la nueva obra, no les dieron el nombre, mejor se lo prefirieron dar mañana en la presentación.

FLACH BACK

_Sora venia bajando de darse un bue año en su habitación y de paso se encontró a Mía que venía con su inseparable computadora…_

_-buenas tardes Sora-_

_-Buenas tardes Mía-_

_-¿Cómo amaneció Leon?-_

_-pues solo fue de paso, ya que solo durmió profundamente y esta como nuevo-_

_-qué bueno, pero hoy toma el día libre, ya que don Kalos así nos los dio, pero mañana a las 9:00 te quiero en la sala de juntas, que mañana les diré la nueva obra-_

_-¿no me digas que en una noche hiciste la nueva obra?-_

_-no, Sora, desde hace tiempo que la voy haciendo, y hace como una semana la termine-_

_-¿y al jefe le gusto?-_

_-pues me dijo que estaba maravillosa-_

_-me alegro Mía, bueno si es así, me iré a dar un paseo-_

_-de acuerdo adiós Sora-_

_Se despide de Mía, y se va a dar un paseo._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_(MeLoDy: a partir de aquí lo que está en_**negrita es ken el que habla**_, y lo que esta normal es sora la que habla)_

Sora estuvo caminando caso 2 horas perdida en sus pensamientos, caminado sin rumbo, preguntándose ¿Por qué? O mejor dicho ¿Qué fue lo que sintió al estar tan cerca de Leon de forma tan íntima?

Así se mantuvo toda la tarde, hasta que llego la noche, Sora se dirigió hasta la playa y se quedó sentada, viendo el anochecer, que hermoso era, ver el sol perderse entre el mar sin tan siquiera tocarlo hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos:

-porque no aceptas lo que sientes por Leon-

-FOOL, ay no me asustes así-

-¿sabes?, hay dos constelaciones que tienen un brillo especial en el cielo-

-¿así?, y ¿cuáles son?-

-son las de escorpión y sagitario-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sora, al darse cuenta a donde se iba Fool.

-si, sora, dime ¿ya te diste cuenta de ese sentimiento?-

-¿de cuál Fool?-

-Sora…-

Mientras tanto en el escenario Kaleido, estaba que, perdido en sus pensamiento.

-miren, miren, aquí está el pobre enamorado de Sora y no se lo dice-

**-MEY, NO DIGAS TONTERIAS-**

-Ho, Ken, no tengo 5 años, a millas se nota que estas bobo por ella-

**-tan así es…-**

- y me quede corta-

**-si tienes razón Mey, pero ella sin nada, siempre me dice que solo seré un amigo para ella-**

-y más te vale que sigas pensando lo mismo-

**-¿Por qué?-**

-no te hagas que tampoco lo sabes-

**-te refieres al sentimiento de Sora hacia Leon-**

-si lo sabias ¿Por qué carajos preguntas?

**-porque no lo quiero creer-**

-yo sé que sora no lo ha aceptado, pero con su comportamiento de ayer cuando Leon se vio bastante mal, pues creo que fue bastante obvio-

**-sí, ¿pero qué puedo hacer?-**

Regresando con Fool y Sora:

-ya sé a qué sentimiento te refieres Fool-

-y entonces porque no lo aceptas-

-porque no estoy segura de lo que siento por el-

-¿no lo aceptas Sora?, ¿no fue suficiente la preocupación por Leon ayer, las miradas más reales de amor en las actuaciones de "El lago de los cisnes"?, tampoco fue suficiente los sonrojos que te dan cuando lo ves…-

-Fool… - Sora suspira-tal vez tengas razón-

-¿tal vez?-

-bueno, sí, ¿contento?-

-lo suficiente-

Pero Sora de Repente pone un rostro triste, una tristeza muy grande, que incluso una lagrimas silenciosas caen de su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede Sora?-

-tengo miedo-

-¿miedo? ¿De qué?-

-de que no me ame-

((_MeLoDy: a partir de aquí lo que está en_**negrita es ken el que habla**_, y lo que esta normal es sora la que habla)_

**-no puedo sacármela de la cabeza-**

- de que solo sea una niña para el-

**-no puedo aceptar que se enamore de alguien que no la respeto desde un principio-**

-él ya es un hombre, y yo una niña-

**-que la humillo desde el primer acto-**

-él es una estrella muy alta para alcanzarla-

**-ella es una estrella especial que merece la tierra a sus pies-**

-el solo me ve como su hermana Sophi-

**-ella solo me ve como un amigo incondicional-**

-siempre me lo ha dicho-

**-siempre me lo ha dicho-**

-pero ¿Cómo puedo aceptar que no me quiere?-

**-pero ¿Cómo puedo aceptar que no me quiere?-**

-lo amo-

**-la amo-**

-y no sé qué hacer-

**-y no sé qué hacer-**

Continuara…

**BIEN, NO SE QUE DIRAN QUE SORA YA ALLA ACEPTADO SUS SENTIMIENTO POR LEON, AHORA SOLO FALTA QUE SE UNA LA PAREGITA, TENGO UNA IDEA RONDANDO POR MI CABEZA, PERO PIDO SUGERENCIAS, PIDO AYUDA…**

**PLISSSSSSSS NO ME ABANDONEN, ASI COMO YO NO ABANDONARE NI:**

"**MELODIA DEL CORAZON"**

**NI**

"**TECNICA DEL AMOR"**

**HKMADARA: SII, YA LO CONTINUE, ESPERO TU RVW**

**MEIYAMI: LA VERDAD QUE TAMBIEN ME LO IBA IMAGINANDO, Y TAMBIEN ME ICA MURIENDO DE LA RISA JIJIJIJIJIJII, NO TE PREOCUPES NO PIENSO CAMBIAR.**

**XXSORAXNAEXX: PS LO HABIA PENSADO, PERO MEJOR DECIDI, HACERLO ASI, QE DIOSITO MEDIO OTRA IDEA QUE ME PARECIO MEJOR, IJIJI, PERO AUN ASI, ME DISTE LA IDEA DE QE LEON CREYERA QUE FOOL ERA PRODUCTO DE LA FIEBRE JIJIJI…**

**LOVUUU15: Y SIIIIIIIIII, LO SERAN, NO SE QUE TAN PRONTO PERO LO SERAN.**

**ESPERO SUS RWV CON ANSIAS, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, Y ACEPTO, LOQUE SU CRITERIO ME DIGA, ARIGATO… **

***MeLoDy***


	4. El guión

**MMMMM, MEJOR LO DEJO PARA ABAJITO, JIJIJIJI, AQUÍ EL CUARTO CAP, ARIGATO FOR READ MY FIC.**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

-vámonos Fool que ya se hizo tarde y mañana hay que madrugar-

-espera Sora…-

-¿Qué sucede Fool?-

-¿te sientes bien al decir lo que sientes?-

-la verdad si-

-me alegra, aho0ra si vamos-

Sora y Fool se fueron a Kaleido, la pequeña trapecista no podía creer lo que le había confesado a Fool, y el pequeño bufón no dijo ni una sola palabra…

Cuando Sora llego al escenario Kaleido, no le dirigió la cara a nadie solo se excusó que tenía mucho sueño, y tratando de hacer su tipia sonrisa y se fue dejando a Ana y Mía, preocupadas pero rápido se les paso:

-¿tan cansado, es cuidar de Leon?-

-¿a qué te refieres Ana?-

-que Sora de por si tiene energías de sobra y ahora que la noche anterior cuido de Leon ya está cansada, ni las 9:00 son-

-la verdad no lo sé, ya que nosotras solo fuimos a ocupar espacio- dice Mía, y se voltea para ver a Ana para encararla y se queda pálida.

-la verdad Ana, de tan solo verlo ya me canse, con esa cara a cualquiera le espanta el ánimo-

-he, Ana…-

-¿Qué sucede Mía? ¿Por qué esa cara?-

-(Mía levanta una mano y señala algo o ALGUIEN que esta de tras de Ana)-

Ana iba a voltear, pero el viento le hizo el favor de mostrarle un poquito de la persona que estaba detrás de ella, Ana de soslayo vio un mechón de cabello blanco y ya supo quién era.

-Mía… -dice asustada- dime que es un actor de telenovela-

-(Mía niega con la cabeza)-

Ana se voltea con nerviosismo, y ve a Leon tratando de esconder su miedo

-ha, JO, JO, joven Leon, que bueno verlo tan recuperado…-

Leon solo la ve con seriedad, y pasa de lado, Ana espera a que desaparezca de su vista y suelta un suspiro:

-Mía…-

-¿si Ana?-

-LA PROXIMA VEZ AVISAME CON TIEMPO-

-lo intentare-

Tanto como Ana y Mía se fueron a sus recamaras.

Sora seguía en su recamara, perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras tanto Fool describía otra predicción:

-las constelaciones de Escorpio y Sagitario, aparte de tener un brillo lleno de esperanza y de amor tienen un manto obscuro, que opaca esa luz, si ambos no lograr apartar ese manto algo terrible puede suceder.-

Sora se recostó en su cama, esperando al que el día acabara y el siguiente empezara.

Claro que fue así, a la mañana siguiente Sora y los demás miembros del elenco estaban en la sala de reuniones donde Mía daría a conocer su nueva obra…

-bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, le pediremos a Mía que nos relate la nueva obra que presentara el escenario Kaleido- dice el simpático Kalos.

-gracias- dice Mía dando un paso hacia el frente y mostrando su nuevo libreto- esta historia se llama: "Bajo el Mismo Cielo".-

Todos en el escenario Kaleido se emocionaron, porque cada vez Mía creaba mejores obras, más emocionantes y divertidas.

-bien, continuare: es una historia de "Época", donde la realeza seguía en el poder, también se tomara en cuenta así como en los cuentos de hadas habrán brujas y mago:

"se trata de una chica, una joven chica que estaba enferma, y su enfermedad no tenía cura, la chica obviamente lo sabía, pero aun así quiere seguir su vida normal, hasta que Dios decidiera quitársela. Si se le puede llamar así, escurro su corazón en una cajita de hierro, ya que no podía enamorarse, porque sería imposible que alguien la amara…- dijo Mía muy emocionada y continua- esta obra fue muy difícil crearla, ya que le final es muy diferente a los que había hecho, pero al mismo tiempo estoy muy satisfecha y espero que se haga magia con esta obra al igual que con "el lago de los cisnes"- finalizo.

Kalos da un paso para el frente y dice: -el reparto es el siguiente:

Protagonistas:

_Aurora (la protagonista):_ Sora

Julián: Leon

Secundarios:

Bruja: Mey

Amiga de Aurora: Ana

Ayudante de la bruja: Roseta

Fiel amigo del príncipe: Yuri

Ángel de la muerte: Layla-

-Espere un momento, ¿el joven Yuri y la señorita Layla también participarán?- pregunta Sora muy entusiasmada con todo este nuevo asunto.

-sí, Sora- le responde la misma Layla- veras cuando Mía nos mostró su nueva obra, pues nos dieron muchas ganas de `participar, espero que no te moleste...-

-NO, NO, para nada señorita, para mi será un placer volver a estar con usted en el escenario-

-me alegro Sora-

-bien continuo- dijo Kalos- los bailarines y demás elenco de efectos y lo demás, eso lo deben arreglar especialmente con Mía, y diciendo esto tomen- y les da sus libretos a los personajes y – léanlo y pónganse a memorizarlo porque las practicas serán el día de mañana-

-he, jefe…-

-¿Si Sora?-

-¿Cuándo se estrenara la obra?-

-en dos meses-

-¡tan pronto!-

-no es tan pronto Sora, pero hay que hacerlo para antes de que comienza la época navideña, porque para esa época siempre se hace una obra especial-

-de acuerdo jefe-

Y diciendo esto el día termina en la emociónate Kaleido, cada personaje se va a sus respectivas habitaciones y a estudiar el libreto, pero en a recama re Sora…:

-¿tan emocionada con esa obra Sora?-

-si Fool, porque es triste pero romántica-

-y ¿eso no te estresa -_- (con cara de pícaro?)-

-pues un poquito, ya que según se o mejor dicho oí las técnicas serán muy complicada-

-no quieres que mejor te dé un buen masaje…- POCH

-será mejor que te alejes de mi Fool si no quieres renacer-

-no quise pasarme- dice aplastado en la pared

-seguro- sarcasmo- me iré a dar un baño y a dormir-

-¡ a… *-*!-

-FOOL…. - PICH POCH, BUM.

-y si te sales de allí, te mueres.-

-mmm, mmm, mmm- (MeLoDy: les explico, Sora agarra a Fool y lo amarra y lo mete en una caja debajo de su cama, obvio amarra la caja y después se va a bañar)

Después de eso nada interesante pasó en el cuarto de Sora…

Pero en el cuarto de Leon; el señorito estaba en la baranda viendo al mar, con el libreto en sus manos, la verdad estaba perdida en sus pensamientos pero sobre todo no se dejaba creer que Fool existiera.

Sin darse cuenta se le paso el tiempo y llego la media noche, llegando casi a la una de la madrugada y una voz lo saco de sus pensamiento de la fría noche.

-veo Joven Leon que algo lo distrae-

Leon voltea y se sorprende pero no lo demuestra –así que si eres real pequeño bufón-

-mi nombre es Fool, -_- y si soy muy real, ¿puedo preguntar que le sucede?-

-nada-

-¿seguro?-

-¿Por qué piensas que me tiene que pasar algo bufón?-

-_- -FOOL, y lo pregunto porque la constelación de Escorpión está muy distinta, tiene un brillo especial y al mismo tiempo común-

-explícate mejor bufón-

-joven Leon, MI NOMBRE ES FOOL- dice ya enojado y continua – lo digo porque el amor es algo especial, pero para las personas y demás seres es algo común-

-¿porque metes al amor?-

-eso debería decírmelo usted…-

-volviendo al principio, ¿quién te dejo entrar?-

-estamos en el balcón joven, así que salí de la habitación de Sora hacia usted-

-mmm-

-bueno joven Leon, lo dejo, que será mejor que descanse-

Y Fool se va.

-así que si existe ese bufón-

Fool aun a lo lejos pero si ello ese último comentario, así que no estaba tan lejos y dijo con un signo d enojo en su cabeza-¿ACASO ESTE NUNCA SE QUERRA RECORDAR DE MI NOMBRE?- y diciendo esto desaparece en la habitación de Sora.

A la mañana siguiente:

-bien comenzaremos, por la última escena- dice Mía

-¿Cómo que con la última?- dice Leon

-si, así les explico la clase de técnica que se realizara y después comenzaremos ya por orden, (serán 15 escenas, cuando sea la obra se las explicare 1 x 1, les juro que será de enseño)-

-La técnica especial será cuando aurora y su príncipe estén aceptando su amor, y será de esta manera:

- (si se los cuento e quedo son capítulos así que a esperar se ha dicho)-

Hay una parte en la que Sora de queda boca abajo, pero Leon esta debajo de ella; me explico; Leon está parado con ambas piernas abiertas, para hacer fuerza, y la mano derecha esta para arriba y la izquierda esta para abajo: sora esta con boca abajo y con la mano derecha se sostiene todo el cuerpo, la pierna derecha esta recta hacia arriba, y la izquierda esta enrollada en la otra y Sora debe quedarse de esa forma como unos 45 segundos pero lo malo es que…

-¡SORA!- dijo Layla que estuvo todo el tiempo escondida viendo la nueva técnica.

-e, e, es, estoy bien señorita Layla- dijo Sora levantándose de la caída.

FLASH BACK

Mía las estaba indicando la manera en que sora debía subirse a la mano de Leon, pero ella no duro ni un segundo arriba, perdió el equilibrio y ella y Leon se fueron de espaldas… (Pobre Leon nadie se preocupó por el)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Leon se levanta más rápido y ayuda a Sora a levantarse (a qué lindo: 3)

-¿Sora estas bien?-

-si joven Leon, gracias-

-Sora- dice Layla caminando hacia a ella

-¿si señorita Layla?-

-creo que primero debes ejercitar ese brazo y practicar tú equilibrio, y eso lo debes dominar lo antes posible-

-sí, si señorita Layla-

-bueno ya hemos pasado la mitad del día en esto, vallamos a comer y empezamos la práctica de las otras escenas- dice Mía.

-si- y todos se van.

La comida y las demás escenas fueron fáciles de hacer, solo esa escena de amor entre Aurora y Julián.

Leon y Sora complementa toda la obra, a Mey y a Roseta les está encargado crear una técnica especial que sea la que termine el amor entre Aurora y Julián o mejor dicho la vida…

Continuara…

**OK YA TERMINE, MAÑANA SUBO CAP DE LA CORDA LE ORO LO PROMETO, JIJIJI:**

**MEIYAMI: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TUS IDEAS ESTAN BUENISIMAS, Y YA SE COMO USARLAS, ARGATO, ARIGATO, ARIGATO, ARIGATOOOOOOO.**

**NEKITA NAMIKAZE: TE, O MEJOR LES DEJO UN ADELANTITO, LES PROMETO ALGUNOS DE LOS PROX CAPS SERA MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UCHOOOO MAS LARGO PORQUE YA TENGO LA PARTE FINAL Y NO ME GUSTARIA ALARGARLO MAS JIJIJIJI.**

**ADELANTO (no prometo dejarlos siempre) PARA UN CAP MAS ADELANTE NO CREO QUE SEA EL PROXIMO PER BUENO HABER QUE HAGO JIJIJIJI**

**-joven Leon no se preocupe, yo, yo estaré bien solo necesito más practica solo, solo-**

**-SOLO NADA SORA NO HARE ESTA TECNICA O NO PARTICIPARE EN ESTA OBRA-**

**-pe, pe, pero, joven Leon ¿Por qué se pone así?-**

**-PORQUE ESTA TECNICA ES MUY PELIGROSA Y NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE NADA-**

**-joven Leon yo estaría feliz, en morir en o por el escenario-**

**-PERO YO NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS- la ve con lágrimas en los ojos y otras ya explorando sus cachetes.**

**-¿joven Leon?- lo ve extrañada, pero con una extraña emoción en el pecho.**

**-¿Qué NO ENTINDES SORA NO TE QUIERO PERDER?-**

**-no me quiere perder- sora ve para el piso y empieza a sollozar, toda esperanza a que la amo desaparece-¿no me quiere perder a mi o a su hermana Sophi-**

**BIENNNNNNNNNNN YA ESTA EL ADELANTO AHORA SOLO FALTA UNIRLO Y HA HACERLO UN POQUITO MAS LARGO JIJIJI**

**SAYONARA….**

***MeLoDy***


	5. Una extraña confesión

**BIEN, ME TOCA PEDIR PERDON DE ESTE LADO, PERO TENIA UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE TAREAS Y DE PROYECTOS, JIJIJI, ASI QUE NO TUVE TIEMPO NI DE TAN SIQUIERA PENSAR, PERO AHORA TANGE MUUUUUUCHO TIEMPO Y…**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

Las prácticas para la gran función comenzaban desde muy temprano, y terminaban hasta muy tarde, ya que todos como siempre querían que saliera perfecto.

Kathy prefirió dejar la técnica de Sora y Leon para después, ya que todavía faltaba más de un mes para l gran espectáculo, así que prefirió dejarlo para de ultimo así ya no tendrían preocupaciones para más.

Día y noche era una gran emoción para Sora, ya que ella amaba ese escenario y por el daría lo que fuera, era una noche tranquila pero Fool estaba preocupado:

-las constelaciones de Escorpión y Sagitario estará a punto de tener una gran prueba que dará el principio o el fin de algo mágico- Fool así su predicción mientras estaba atrapado en una caja debajo de la cama de Sora ya que ella se estaba bañando. -¿será que serán Sora y Leon capaces de realizar la "Técnica del Amor"?-

Sora termina de bañarse y obviamente se cambia adentro del baño y sale:

-Fool- dice sacándolo de la caja

-¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan mala conmigo?- dice flotando para acercarse a la ventana.

-cuando TÚ dejes de ser un mañoso-

-Sora… me ofende que me trates así- asiéndose el ofendido.

-bueno, pero ya te saque y ya me bañe, así que no queda más que decir buenas noches. Dice sora y se acomoda en su cama y poco a poco se queda dormida.

Fool ve para la ventana y ve a Leon que estaba fuera del escenario, que también estaba viendo el mar, algo que como siempre, el chute de Fool fuera a ver.

-veo joven Leon, que está preocupado por algo-

Leon lo ve de reojo y dice –no tiene a nadie más a quien molestar bufón-

-no, y no pretendo molestarlo, solo estaba preocupado-

-¿y?-

-y… creo que tiene alguna preocupación que no lo deja en paz-

-¿Cómo supones eso?-

-su concertación refleja lo que siente-

-…-

-no cree que debería sacarla-

-¿Qué?-

-su preocupación- y Fool se pone a la altura de su rostro- y decirle a Sora lo mucho que la AMA-

-¿a Sora?- dice y lo voltea a ver – yo no siento nada por Sora-

-¿lo dice en serio?-

-claro-

-¿seguro?-

-sí, y deja de molestar bufón-

-¿lo juraría por incluso a Sophi?-

-…- Leon lo ve de manera extraña, ¿a qué se refería eso de Sophi?

-¿y bien Joven Leon?-

-no- pero lo dijo en voz baja

-perdón…-

-NO- dijo ya enojado

-¿entonces porque lo niega?-

-porque…- lo ve con esa seriedad que derrite- eso es algo que no te importa bufón-

-de acuerdo Joven Leon lo dejo, hasta pronto- y Fool se va a la habitación de Sora.

Leon espera a que Fool entre en la habitación, y luego voltea a ver al mar, continúa viendo lo mismo, las olas que viene y vuelve a venir, perdido en sus pensamientos vuelve a oír la voz de Sophi que lo invita a abrirse:

_-hermano, no dejes que la vida y el amor se te vayan de las manos, la vida solo es una y no volverá, el tiempo avanza y no vuelve jamás- _

Leon levanta la vista hacia el cielo y es algo extraño, como si realmente como si pudiera ver a Sophi que le sonreía entre las estrella y que le mostraba la habitación de Sora que le indicaba que debe luchar y amar.

Al joven acróbata solo se le salió una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a entrar al escenario y luego se dirigió a su habitación, estando seguro que mañana será un mejor día.

A la mañana siguiente…

-bien chicos hoy haremos toda la obra, pero solo la parte donde Sora y Leon hacen su acto lo saltaremos, ya que como pudimos ver es un acto muy complicado así después ellos podrán dedicarse a tomar el tiempo que necesiten para poder perfeccionarla- esto lo dijo Kathy que es la directora de esta maravillosa obra.

-si así será mejor que empecemos…- dijo Kalos que se fue a cenar en el mejor lugar del público para poder ver la obra ya que llevaban un mes practicando todo lo demás menos en acto especial.

Y el acto comenzó así…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0(y no se los cuento porque me quedo sin más capítulos jiji)0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-bien-dijo Kalos levantándose de su asiento – esta muy bueno, solo habría que agregarle más altura a los saltos de Mey, si ella y Roseta podrán asarlo mas rápido y la vueltas serán más impresionantes.-

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo- dijo Layla que iba bajado de su lugar en el escenario que también estaba poniendo atención a toda la obra para terminar de darle el efecto de perfección y magia que a ella y seguramente a Sora también le gusta.- Mey necesitas agregar más altura así cuando agarres a Roseta y la impulses para que así se mira más fuerte la caída de la ayudante de la bruja- dijo Layla imponiendo su presencia en medio del escenario.

-también- agrego- me gustaría que los bailarines en el momento mágico que le príncipe se encuentra con Aurora deberían aparecer por debajo así Sora y Leon suban por los trapecios y dar la sensación de que están bailando sobre seres mágicos, y no con personas que le dan efecto.

-y Mía y Ana- dijo mirándoles- para hacer las payasadas para que le príncipe sonría, en la parte donde está el castillo, solo saliera Ana y sus dos acompañantes pero que la luz solo refleja a Ana para que se note que ella es el payaso principal.-

-creo que tienes razón Layla- dijo Kathy que iba tomando nota- pero también me gustaría que las luces fueran más rápida al momento de las técnicas, para que así las gente se enfoque en los acróbata porque la luz indica que o quien va a dar un acto especial y si la luz va lenta la vista de los espectadores también y pierde magia el efecto- diciendo esto ve al director de efecto y animaciones.

-no se preocupe señorita Kathy- dice el jefe de efecto-ahora mismo arreglaremos eso-

-gracia- dijo Kathy- y Leon, me agrada tu actuación, realmente pareciera que amas a Aurora- voltea y ve a Sora- y tú, creo que hay que mejorar tu expresión de enamorada porque pareces paneada, pero igual muy, muy bien-

-de acuerdo señorita Kathy- dijo sora.

-bien tomen un descanso almuercen y después volveremos a repetir toda la obra hasta que quede perfecta, y eso debe de ser hoy para que así Sora y Leon tengan el tiempo suficiente para su técnica- dijo Kalos

-si- dijeron los demás y se fueron

El tiempo paso e incluso Layla y Yuri tuvieron regaños por sus acrobacias y Kathy estaba tan mandona y exigente con siempre incluso hasta más, se puede decir un mostro.

-…Layla deja de fijarte en los demás…-

-… Mey necesito más fuerza de tu parte…-

-…más rápido…-

-…más fuerza…-

-…pon más atención…-

-…otra vez…-

-…Leon fíjate en tu oponente…-

-…Sora cuidado con ese salto…-

-…otra vez…-

-…más fuerza…-

-…Roseta impúlsate más…-

-..Leon más fuerza…-

-…Yuri no te distraigas, enfócate…-

-…Ana donde está tu gracia…-

-..Otra vez…-

-..Mey necesito celos de tu parte en esa escena…-

-..Sora no tengas miedo de pelear, esa es la escena…-

-…OTRA VEZ…-

Fue una tarde llena de exigencias para todos los acróbatas, pero se puede decir que la obra poco a poco fue tomando la forma deseada por todos los del elenco. Unos recibían más regaños que otros, pero era necesario.

Los ensayos terminaron cerca de la media noche, ya que hoy debería haber quedado perfecta para que así ya empezara los ensayo de Sora & Leon.

El día termino y Fool realizo otra predicción.

-la constelación de sagitario tendrá que pasar por una gran prueba pero la de escorpión tendrá que tomar una decisión, será que ambas podrán superar su reto personal…-

…

Al día siguiente:

-Bien Sora- dijo Kalos hoy tendremos que ver cuál es tu punto débil en esta técnica.-

-si- dijo Sora

Y empezaron, la técnica empezó bien pero no falto mucho tiempo para que descubriera el punto del de ambos acróbatas. Aun así terminaron mal, pero terminaron la técnica, que dura más o menos 4 minutos.

-ok- dijo Kathy que siempre está de metiche en todo lo que tiene que ver en su obra- trabajaremos a parte, Kalos tu encárgate de Leon y yo de Sora-

-¿así?- dijo Kalos que casi no le prestó atención a la acrobacia porque había recibido una llamada.

-si- dijo Kathy enojada- pero como te veo, explicare que trabajaras en Leon.

Leon si tiene fuerza y habilidad, pero él no trabaja con demasiado equilibrio a la vez, y menos cargando a alguien con solo una mano, en la técnica Angelical el apoyo a Sora con todo su cuerpo a la vez, y cuando la impulso para que empezara el acto si, lo hizo con solo una mano, pero lo hizo sentado en el trapecio, así que va a ver que trabajar en su equilibrio como combinar su fuerza.

Y Sora, hay que mejorar tu equilibrio y combinar tu agilidad y tu fuerza para que se mire natural y preciso así que ambos tienen que trabajar mucho, y no hay tiempo que perder, andando.- dijo Kathy y así fue.

El entrenamiento que Kalos le dio a Leon no fue fácil:

Primero puso a Leon a hacer lagartijas pero no le dijo cuántas, así que...

-todavía no Leon no veo que esfuerces-

…

…

Ya pasaron 2 horas y Leon continuaba con las lagartijas, ya que calos quería que multiplicara su fuerza en sus hombros ya que no solo cargaría su peso, sino también el de Sora en la mitad del acto. Y tiene que parecer de la manera más natural y eso no es fácil.

Mientras tanto sora tenía el mismo ejercicio ya que ella iba arriba y necesitaba también bastante fuerza.

En fin la siguiente semana fue de puras lagartijas y el verdadero reto de cada uno empezó el siguiente lunes…

-bien-dijo Kathy- su entrenamiento apenas comenzara…-

Y así realmente fue apenas comenzó.

A Leon le pusieron una actividad muy extraña (bien aquí viene una explicación rara).

Leon estaba a una cierta distancia de un trampolín y ahí ken le lanzaba bolsas que tenían más o menos el mismo peso de Sora, y Leon tenía que atraparlos solo con su mano derecha y levantarlos hasta que él y la bolsa quedaran dando un 6:00 perfecto…

Mientras tanto Sora tenía que saltar por medio de un trampolín y son su mano izquierda n un tubo y cuando ella saltaba tenía que agarrarse y también quedar en un 6:00 perfecto.

Como se habrán dado cuenta los dos estaban sufriendo en esta técnica, no era fácil, pero ambos querían que saliera bien.

Leon estaba siendo entrenado por Kalos:

-…vamos Leon tiene que tener más fuerza…-

-… ¿Qué te pasa Leon?...-

-… ¿Dónde está tu equilibrio?...-

-…mas…-

-…otra vez…-

-…ese no eres tú Leon…-

-…más fuerza…-

-…leona si vas a matar a Sora…-

-…otra vez…-

Sí, todo un martirio para el acróbata estrella del escenario Kaleido…

Sora estaba siendo entrenada por Kathy…

-…Sora salta más alto…-

-…más fuerza en tu salto…-

-… ¿acaso estas ciega?…-

-…Sora calcula tu salto…-

-…regula todo tu peso en tu brazo…-

-…no lo fuerces, equilíbralo…-

-…calcula tu salto…-

-…Sora…-

-…más alto…-

-…calcula tu salto y regula tu peso…-

-…una vez más…-

Un martirio para la amorosa y dulce acróbata del escenario Kaleido.

De esta pareja, la que sufrió mas es Sora ya que ella es la que iba con todo su cuerpo, durante los primero 3 días Sora tuvo que ponerse de cabeza solo con la mano izquierda para ver si le hacía falta fuerza en los brazos, y el primer día fue realmente malo, ya que sora se le hacía fácil con las dos manos en el piso, pero cuando tenía que quitar el derecho, se iba de lado , se le doblaba el brazo, caía de lado, en fin el primer día un horror.

El segundo ya le fue más fácil ya que se podía apoyar solo su mano izquierda, es decir se ponía de cabeza con ambas y al quitar la izquierda se quedaba de cabeza, lo suficiente como para poder realizar la técnica y con la demás práctica le sería fácil.

Y como ya dije a partir de las 9:00 am Sora empezó la segunda parte para realizar su acto, Sora saltaba de un trampolín y daba una media vuelta y caer solo con su mano izquierda.

Horror, no existe otra palabra para poder describir ese ejercicio, Sora saltaba daba la media vuelta pero caía mal, y volvía a caer mal, y volvía a caer mal, era muy frustrante para la acróbata, solo paro para la hora de comer, espero 20 minutos, para que la comida le bajara y otra vez a practicar. Ya a las 2:00am Sora lo logro.

Y ahora sí, la prueba de fuego, el tercer día, el momento de saltar por el trampolín y caer sobre el tubo solo con su mano izquierda y formar el 6:00 exacto.

Kathy tuvo una idea de ponerle una venda bastante gruesa que le cubriera la parte izquierda del pecho, el hombro y todo el brazo y un protector de tela para así poder proteger el brazo de una herida o lesión que se pudiera lamentar.

Así fueron los día llenos de dolor para la chica, pero en el día cuatro Leon había terminado más rápidamente su entrenamiento ya que lo podía hacer, si todavía lo hacía con un poco de dificultad pero lo hacía en cambio sora no, ella sol medio tocaba el tubo y ya se caía.

Me fui del camino, bueno, Leon iba pasando por ahí y oyó un:

-AAAAAAA-

Reconoció esa voz y corre hacia donde era el cuarto de práctica de Sora pero no aparece solo se esconde a la par de la puerta semi-abierta

-¿Sora te encuentras bien?- dijo Kathy

-si- y se intenta levantar pero apoyándose por el brazo izquierdo y –AAAYY-.

Leon se eriza al oír ese grito y se pone frente a la puerta pero ni Sora ni Kathy lo ven.

-SORA- dice Kathy preocupada

-estoy bien señorita Kathy volvamos a practicar-

-pero…-

-por favor-

-estás bien, pero con cuidado-

-si-

Y Sora lo vuelve a intentar…

-AAYY-

…

-AAAAAA-

…

-AAAA-

…

-MMMM AAYYY-

Leon no puede seguir viendo ese espectáculo, sora se podría quebrar el hombro, no, no, NO.

-¡BASTA!- entra gritando Leon

Sora en el piso dice: -¿joven Leon que hace aquí?-

-la pregunta es que estas haciendo-

-practicando, AAYY- dice al intentar levantarse, pero vuelve a caer sentada.

Leon avanza y la levanta

-gracias joven Leon-

-Sora, y ano sigas haciendo esto-

-¿Cómo qué no?-

-te puedes lastimar-

-pero…-

-ya basta chicos- dice Kathy viendo que esto se estaba poniendo feo- mejor vamos a la enfermería Sora y veamos cómo tiene tu hombro-

-si, señorita Kathy- y ambas se van a la enfermería y Leon las sigue por detrás.

Ya en la enfermería ken las atiende… … … y después de revisar y vendar a Sora dice:

-Sora debes reposar tu hombro uno 2 días porque si sigues así puedes no volver a apoyar ni usar tu brazo izquierdo, y recuerda que de ese lado está el corazón, puede que le pase algo-

-no te preocupes ken, pero como practicare-

-¿practicar? ¿No oíste lo que te dije?-

-sí, pero…-

-sora…

-…-

-mejor reposa, de todos modos todavía hay tiempo-

-no estoy de acuerdo, necesito practicar-

-pero sora-

-pero nada ken, buenas noches- y se levanta dejando a ken y a una Kathy muy confundidos por su actitud.

Sora sale de la enfermedad y solo avanzo dos pasos y alguien la agarró del brazo derecho, ella voltea y ve a Leon y él le dice:

-vamos necesito hablar contigo- y la jala

Sora lo sigue… … … … … … y avanzan hasta llegar a la orilla del mar, Leon por todo el camino iba bajándose el enojo por oír a Sora decir tantas estupideces, es su salud pero eso a ella no le importa, pero a él sí.

-¿Qué sucede joven Leon?-

-..- en no responde solo estaba viendo hacia abajo y ambos puños apretando.

-¿joven Leon?-

-¿porque?-

-perdón-

Voltea -¿Por qué eres tan estúpida?- la ve con mucho enojo

-joven Leon- ella lo ve asustada

-RESPONDE- le grita

-joven Leon no me hable así-

-no veo porque deba hacerlo-

-joven Leon por favor explíquese- dice ella temblando del miedo

-¿porque quiere hacerte daño?-

-es por el público-

-solo por eso-

-¿solo? Joven Leon el público es lo más importante en mi vida-

-¿más que tu vida?-

-pues…-

-RESPONDEME-

-NO ME GRITE-

-me desesperas Sora eres igual a Sophi-

-no meta a su hermana joven Leon ella no tiene nada que ver aquí-

-pues sí, no tiene nada que ver, pero tú eres igual de terca que ella-

-pues ojala estuviera aquí, creo que ella sería la única que me pudiera comprender-

-¿Qué no entiendes Sora te puedes hacer daño?-

-joven Leon no se preocupe, yo, yo estaré bien solo necesito más práctica, solo, solo…-

-SOLO NADA SORA, NO HARE ESTA TECNICA O NO PARTICIPARE EN ESTA OBRA-

-pe, pe, pero, joven Leon ¿Por qué se pone así?-

-PORQUE ESTA TECNICA ES MUY PELIGROSA Y NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE NADA- y se voltea a ver al mar porque no soporta verla a los ojos más, es demasiado terca.

-joven Leon, yo estaría feliz, en morir en o por el escenario-

-PERO YO NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS-la voltea a ver Leon con lágrimas en los ojos y otras ya explorando sus mejillas.

-¿joven Leon?- lo ve extrañada con una extraña sensación en el pecho

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES SORA, NO TE QUIERO PERDER?-

-no me quiere perder- Sora ve al piso y empieza a sollozar, toda esperanza desaparece-¿no me quiere perder a mi o a su hermana Sophi?-

-¿Qué?- pregunta el ya fuera de orbita

Sora se enoja y ahora ella es la que grita- ¿USTED ME VE COMO SOPHI O SORA?-

-DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECE SORA- grita el

-NO SON ESTUPIDECES, USTED NUNCA ME HA VISTO COMO SORA, SOLO SOY SOPHI PARA USTED-

-ahora la que la mete eres tú-

-PUES SI, Y LE DIGO ALGO MAS, SOY SORA, ME OYO- y se empieza a señalar con el dedo- SOY SOOOOORAAAA AUNQUE LE CUENTE UN POQUITO- dice ella llorando

-tu siempre has sido Sora para mí- dice ya calmándose

-no es cierto- dice ella sollozando- no quiere que me pase nada por no perder a Sophi otra vez, POR ESO NO QUIERE QU ME PASE NADA- y sora empieza a correr de regreso al escenario.

Leon la sigue y no tara mucho en alcanzarla, la toma del brazo, y la voltea de manera que ambos se vean a los ojos.

-suélteme- decía Sora intentando zafarse de los brazos de Leon

-no hasta que me escuches-

-¿y que quiere?- respondió Sora llorando

-por favor Sora entiende, esa técnica es muy peligrosa-

-SIGUE CONLO MISMO, SUELTEME-

-NO, NO LO HARE-

-¿Qué MAS QUIERE?-

-…- no responde, quería decirle tantas cosas pero no sabía como

-NO, SOY SOPHI, ENTIENDALO, NO SOY SOPHI- decía ella golpeándole el pecho con la mano sana- NO SOY SOPHI- siguió llorando

-ESO YA LO SE- dijo el sacudiéndola de manera para que ella se tranquilice.

-..- ella lo ve con un rencor enorme, algo que jamás se hubiera pasado por la mente, de ver así a Sora algún día.- ¿Por qué?- pregunta ella

-¿Por qué?- pregunta el no entendiéndola

-PORQUE ME VE COMO SOPHI, ELLA ESTA MUERTA-

-PERO TU ESTAS VIVA, Y NO Y TE QUIERO PERDER-

-¿A MI O A SOPHI?-

-DEJA DE PREGUNTAR TONTERIAS-

-Y USTESD RESPONDAME-

-PORQUE…- Leon no aguanta más

-responda-dame- dice Sora llorando y cae de rodillas en la arena junto con Leon y le vuelve a grita- RESPONDAME, RESPONDAME, RESPONDAME, RESPONDAME, RESPONDAME,- grita volviéndole a pegar. Leon no aguanta más…

-PORQUE TE AMO SORA- grita sacudiéndola- PORQQUE TE AMO…-

Continuara…

**BIEN MEJOR NO MATO EL FLOW, ASI QUE NECESITO UN RVW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO O MEREZCO TOMATASOS. "ENCUESTA"**

**PONGAN *-* SI LES GUSTO O PONGAN : P SI NO LES GUSTO, PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS UN RWV JIJIJI HASTA PRONTO:**

***MeLoDy***


	6. Yo también te amo

**ARIGATOOOOOOOO POR SUS RWV, ME ALEGRA QUE LES AYA GUSTADO, PERO MEJOR NO LOS DISTRAIGO, LO DEJAMOS PARA ABAJITOOO:***

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

_-PORQUE TE AMO SORA- grita sacudiéndola- PORQQUE TE AMO…-_

Esas palabras fueron las que no dejaban de sornar en la cabeza de Sora, daban vuelta y vuelta, puro carrusel sin frenos.

-"¿será cierto lo que me dijo?"- se preguntaba Sora recostada en su cama.

FLASH BACK

_-PORQUE TE AMO SORA- grita sacudiéndola- PORQQUE TE AMO…-_

_Sora sin aliento, pero al mismo tiempo un gran alegría por dentro, era lo que llenaba su cuerpo, inerte, vacío, su mente y alma se fueron de orbita al oír esas palabra, no podía dejar de ver las lágrimas caer de sus hermosos ojos grises, que al parecer le decía la verdad._

_Sora abría la boca para decir algo, pero nada salía de ella. El shock no se le pasaba, al verlo así, con el orgullo destruido, llorando, ¿él había roto su orgullo porque no la quería perder? ¿A ella o a Sophi?_

_Torpe esa pregunta ni se pregunta, ya que la respuesta ya estaba dicha._

_-Joven Leon…- solo eso logro sacar_

_León solamente soltó sus brazos, y volteo para terminar de ver una ola que decía adiós. Perdido, ni el mismo podía creerse lo que había dicho. Cerró sus ojos para pensar unos segundos, para poder recapacitar, pensar un momento. Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos._

_-¿es cierto?- pregunto tontamente Sora _

_Leon tomo aire: -si-_

_-¿y, porque me lo dice ahora?-_

_-para que entiendas que lo que haces en muy peligroso-_

_-¿y qué quiere que le diga?-_

_-nada-_

_-¿entonces, no es mejor haberme dicho otra cosa?-_

_-no-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-¿querías que te dijera una mentira?-_

_-…- Sora no responde, no sabe qué hacer._

_-no te sientas comprometida, por lo que te dije, solamente- voltea a verla- olvídalo-_

_-¿quiere que lo olvide?-_

_-…- no quería pero no quera comprometerla_

_-deme tiempo-_

_-¿para qué?-_

_-para pensar-_

_-haz lo que creas conveniente-_

_-con permiso- dice Sora y se va dejando a un Leon, muy triste y preocupado por su respuesta._

_-no te tardes- dijo Leon en voz baja, con otras lágrimas en sus ojos, temía la respuesta, pero no era segura, había que darle tiempo, y él también lo necesitaba…_

_Sora regresa al escenario Kaleido. No le dice nada a nadie, solo avanza a su habitación. Toma un buen baño. Y se recuesta a dormir_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sora sabia la respuesta, ya que ella sentía lo mismo_._

Al día siguiente...

-bien, Sora y Leon, hoy intentaremos hacer la técnica- dijo Kathy muy animada

-¿la técnica?- dijo Sora muy confundida

-si ¿algún problema?-

-pues...-

-si- dijo Leon muy determinado

-¿Cuál?- dijo Kathy

-no quiero hacer esta técnica-

-¿Por qué?-

-es muy peligrosa-

-¿Para quién?-

-para Sora-

-pero no hay de qué preocuparse ¿o sí?-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-que tu estarás con ella, y dejaras que le pase nada- mmm Kathy sabe algo- a menos que ella no quiere y así lo considere- ve a Sora-¿crees que es muy complicado?-

-no- dice ella decidida

-entonces…- ve a Leon y le hace un ademan con la mano, con preguntándole que es lo que decide.

-está bien- no podía negarse, tenía que estar con ella, quería estar con ella.

…

La primera vez fue casi un fracaso, ya que Sora tenía miedo de no hacer algo bueno, así que casi se caen, pero el que recibió el golpe fuerte fue Leon.

Ya que Sora se inclinó hacia la derecha por su peso, pero Leon la jalo de manera que ella cayera sobre él, es decir él fue el colchón.

…

La segunda vez fue mejor, ya que Sora fue mejorando, ya que tenía que tener confianza, tenía, eso era todo.

…

…

…

Estuvieron todo el día en eso, cada vez mejor, pero nunca llego a perfecto. En los momentos que Kathy les dejada descansar, Leon se iba o a su camerino aunque sea uno 5 minutos o se iba una parte escondida del gimnasio ya que no quería a estar cerca de Sora.

En cambio ella, quería estar con él, lo necesitaba, pero ¿Cómo se lo dijo? ¿Gritando igual que él?

El entrenamiento termino junto con el día…

-la constelación de escorpión ya superó la prueba que debía pasar, ahora solo falta la decisión de la de sagitario, ¿Qué decidirá?- Fool hacia una de sus predicciones al mismo tiempo que Sora dormía.

Ella ya ni se bañó, estaba demasiado agotada física, mental y emocionalmente, solo pensaba en dormir.

Fool miro por la ventana y vio a Leon que estaba mirando para la venta de sora ¿Qué estará buscando? Fool como siempre Salió de metiche.

.- ¿busca algo joven Leon?-

-sí, a ti-

-me honra- se inclina - ¿Qué desea?-

-hacerte una pregunta-

-dígame-

-¿Cómo esta Sora?-

-¿para qué quiere saber?-

-soy yo el de la pregunta-

-perdón-

-¿y?-

-bien-

-¿bien?-

-si-

-¿solo eso?-

-sigue sonriendo, eso es algo bueno-

-… ya veo-

-¿y usted?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo se siente?-

-no te importa-

-claro que si-

-¿porque?-

-lo sabrá más adelante-

-quiero que me lo diga ahora-

-no puedo-

-¿Por qué?-

-más adelante- y se vuelve al cuarto de Sora

Leon se queda viendo hacia el cuarto de Sora y dice en voz baja:-si no me acepta, no lo poder soportar, no podre- y vuelve a su habitación

Al día siguiente…

-buenos días, mi pequeña Sora-

-buenos días, Fool-

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-…-_-… ¿a qué viene tanta amabilidad de tu parte?-

-solo quería apaciguar las aguas antes de armar la tormenta-

-¿a qué te refieres Fool? explícate- pide Sora poniéndose de derecha, ya que se encontraba medio dormida todavía.

-¿paso algo entre el joven Leon y tú?-

-*¿a qué viene eso?-

Fool se enoja- ¿solo me contestaras con preguntas?-

-¿no puedo?-

-SORAAAAA-un Fool ya muy enojado

-lo siento-

Fool se pone en estilo mariposa flotando a par de Sora y cierra el (los) ojo(s), y también volviendo a cruzar los brazos-¿paso algo entre el joven Leon y tú?-

-si-

-¿Qué?-

-nada bonito, ¿Por qué?-

-porque ayer me pregunto por ti-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-cosas-

-FOOOL-

-lo siento sora, pero no puedo contarte todo, pero ¿Qué le responderás?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿lo que te dijo Leon?-

-ha, eso-

-si eso-

-pues…-

-Sora tu indecisión hará que las cosas se compliquen-

-¿Por qué?-

-no esperes a verlo-

Después de esas palabras, Fool se va de la habitación se Sora, es decir a la playa, merecía salir un rato, pero Sora se quedó con la duda, ¿a qué se refería? Le hará caro o preferirá esperar ay atenerse a las consecuencias.

Mientras tanto Kalos estaba con Sarah, en su oficina, platicando cosas de la nueva obra: lo que ella iba a cantar, los boletos, la promoción, el escenario, en fin muchas cosas.

Hasta que la puerta sonó…

Sarah fue a abrir la puerta…

…oh o, nada bueno… creo

…

…

Mientras tanto Sora y Leon deberían estar practicando la obra, pero ninguno de los dos se miraba, y Kathy no estaba para vigilarlos, pero por detrás en las puertas traseras (valga la redundancia) estaba los amigos de Sora, que desde hace un par de días que ambos estaba de manera extraña, y eso era raro, bueno por parte de Sora, lo de Leon, pues es algo rutinario.

Sora por una obra era capaz de nunca dejar de practicar, pero ahora no lo hacía y era una orden, ¿Qué pasara? Con decirlo hasta Mey estaba en eso. Algo extraño pasaba con esos dos y había que averiguarlo y arreglarlo.

Pero ¿Qué debían hacer?, no podía entrar así como así, todos se pudieron en rueda para planear algo, pero algo lo impidió…

-Aquí esta señor Kido-

-gracias Kalos- y ambos avanzan hacia donde estaban Leon y Sora.

El señor Kido era de unos 50 años aproximadamente, gordo, con barba y cabello blanco, usaba lentes, pero se miraba que era una gente muy importante.

-OOOOOH, Leon- dice muy alegre-

-¿si?- pregunta fuera de si el acróbata

-venga a hacerte una buena oferta de trabajo-

-¿trabajo?-

-si, como tu contrato con Kalos ha terminado no hay porque esperarme más-

-¿ya espiro?- y ve a Kalos muy confundido

-si Leon- dice Kalos, con sus manos en los bolcillos

-bueno, bueno- dice el señor Kido- vengo a pedirte que seas la nueva atracción del escenario Wii, en Roma-

-ahorita, no puedo…-

-claro que puedes y debes-

-¿Por qué debo y puedo?-

-porque tú me lo prometiste y firmaste, que cuando se acabara el contrato con Kalos te irías a mi escenario- y le muestra el papelito-

-pero tengo una obra que presentar-

-¿tienes contrato?-

-no-

-Entonces no es una obligación, a menos que lago más te detenga-

-…- Leon no contesta, y si tenía toda la razón, él había firmado ese contrato y no podía deshacerlo, además nada lo detiene ahí, solo Sora, pero ella no le ha correspondido, entonces ¿Qué tiene que estar haciendo ahí?

-Leon, mi escenario se llena solo con tu presencia, además te quiero para varia obras, no abusare de ti con este- y señala a Kalos- además no hay publicidad, bien y alguien mas puede ocupar tu lugar-

-…- Leon sigue sin responder…

Sora solo esta como una espectadora, un nudo en su estómago se hizo con solo la idea de pensar que Leon se iría, tendrá el valor de decirle que lo quiere antes que se valla. Pero una esperanza esta con ella, ya que Leon no había respondido pero…

-está bien- dijo Leon

-¿Qué?- dice sora a punto de llorar

-acepto su propuesta-

-JUPIIIIIIIIIIIII- dice muy feliz el viejo- te espero mañana en el aeropuerto, mañana firmamos- el viejo se da la vuelta indicando que se iba, pero antes ve a Kalos y le dice:-que tonto por no hacer otro contrato- y se va.

Esto deja plasmados a todos lo que estaban viendo desde las puertas traseras, Sora cae al piso destrozada, ¿lo perdió?, y Mey se enoja, no aguanta más y avanza hacia donde estaba Leon y dice:

-nunca pensé que nos abandonarías así Leon-

-y tú nunca dejas de espiar-

-eso no es lo mismo-

-¿y qué?-

-nos dejar a mitad de proyecto, que falta de profesionalismo-

-el señor Kido tiene razón, no hay nada que me detenga aquí-

-y nosotros-

Leon se voltea furioso, ya que no era juguete de nadie. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que se le declaro a Sora, y ella nada, obviamente no lo correspondía, y él no iba a estar hi, y que ella lo viera con cada de estúpido, además él no lo podría soportar.:-yo no bien a trabajar aquí por caridad, ni por amistad-

-pero…-

-pero nada, con permiso- y se va de la sala dejando a todos muy confundidos. Mey estalla

-Y tú- dice viendo a Sora. Avanza hasta donde esta ella arrodillada al piso-¿porque lloras?

-…- Sora no le contesta, estaba en shock por las palabras de Leon

-mira niñita consentida- y a levanta de un tirón-todo es tu culpa- PLAF y le da una cachetada

-¡Mey!- gritan Ana, Mía, y ken que estaban viendo todo.

-AUCH -dice sora en el piso otra vez, ya que cayó por a cachetada.

-se nota que nunca maduraras-

-pero… pero Mey- dijo Sora

-Mey nada- dijo Mey- desde hace tiempo, que se nota la atracción entre ustedes dos, y creo que he Leon ya te lo dijo ¿no?-

-Mey… yo…- PLAF otra cachetada.

-decide Sora- dice muy enojada-Leon se va y tú te quedaras

-…- solo llora, y ve a Mey

-lo dejaras ir-

-¡no tiene por qué impedir que Leon se vaya si no lo quiere!- dice ken, que con solo saber o imaginarse que Sora no lo quiere a él es muy duro.

-¡tú no te metas ken!- dice Mey –esto es asunto de Sora, y ella sabrá que hacer- diciendo esto se va y solo quedan Sora, Mía, Ana y ken en la sala de práctica, y ken pregunta:

-¿qué era lo que Mey intentaba decirte?- dirigiéndose a Sora

-…- sora seguían si decir ni una palabra.

-¿SORA?- Dijo ken ya con lágrimas en los ojos, porque ya sabía la respuesta, pero no la quería aceptar.

-déjala ken- dijo Ana- sora debe pensar-

-si- y todos se van dejando a sora en el piso, nadie quería hablar solo pensar.

Ya y llegando las 10 de la noche (si Sora estuvo todo el día ahí, sola pensando, llorando) se levanta inerte, y se dirige a su habitación. Fool que estaba preocupado ya que no había visto a sora en todo el día, estaba muy preocupado hasta que la vio entrar, como un zombi, pero la vio entrar.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasó sora?-

-el joven Leon se va- dice por inercia

-¿Qué?-

-si Fool- dice volviendo a llorar.

-¿y porque no lo detienes?-

-no, no puedo-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque… el de plano ya me odia-

-¿él te lo dijo?-

-pues, no-

-¿entonces?-

-NO ME LO DIJO, PERO SU MIRADA ES MAS QUE SUFICIENTE- le dice gritando, y al mismo tiempo cierra sus ojos y vuelve a ver la mirada que le echo Leon antes de irse de la sala de ejercicio-eso- dice ya tranquila- es más que suficiente-

-Sora…-

-Fool- dice metiéndose a la cama, sin cambiarse no bañarse, solo deseaba dormir- déjame… por favor… déjame- y se arropa.

Fool se va de la habitación y se va al cuarto de Leon y ve que él ya se fue…

Fool abre muy grande sus ojos y dice: -entonces si se fue…-

FLASH BACK

_Leon ya se encontraba en su habitación, empacado las cosas para irse de viaje, ahí Fool hace una predicción que le indica que la constelación de escorpión estaba enojada y decepcionada. Entonces Fool también ve que la sagitario tiene la flecha caída, entonces decide ir a averiguar, pero ve a que la puerta del cuarto de Leon estaba entre abierta y decide entrar. _

_-¿qué sucede joven Leon?- pregunta Fool_

_-nada que te interese bufón-_

_-entonces ¿Por qué su constelación muestra frustración?-_

_-eso tú lo sabrás-_

_-¿Por qué empaca?-_

_-porque me voy-_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo?-_

_-para siempre-_

_-¿y Sora?-_

_BUM cierra la maleta de golpe-no me la menciones-_

_-¿Qué sucedió?-_

_-NADA- grita_

_-nadan los peces, yo no- y se acerca más a el- espérela, todavía es una niña, necesita tiempo-_

_-pues yo no-Dice agarrando su mochila y preparándose para tomar un baño_

_-¿la piensa perder?-_

_-uno nunca puede perder lo que no se tuvo- y se mete al baño_

_Fool se acerca a la puerta del baño:-y ¿cuándo se va?-_

_-lo más__ pronto possible-_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-…pero no pensé que se hubiese ido tan rápido- regresa a la habitación y ve que Sora al parecer ya se durmió, pero seguía llorando. Mejor se lo dice mañana a la madrugada…

…Casi llegando la madrugada…

_**POV SORA NAEGINO:**_

_Estoy en un lugar obscuro y no veo nada, pareciera que estuviera dentro de la nada, ¿qué es lo que sucede?, ¿dónde estoy…? En esas preguntas andaba, pero una voz me saco de ellas._

_-Sora, Sora…-_

_-¿Quién es?- pregunto_

_-Sora- y veo que viene una hermosa chica de cabello plata igual que el de Leon, su misma cara, sus mismos ojos, no iba la menor duda era…_

_-¿Sophi?- pregunto_

_-si- dice ella muy contenta._

_-pero esto es…- y no termino_

_-imposible- dice ella_

_-(me quito las palabras de la boca) si- digo algo intranquila_

_-cálmate, no te comeré ¿Qué miedo tienes?-_

_-¿miedo?- pregunto sin entender_

_-si-_

_-no te comprendo-_

_-Sora, yo más que nadie conozco a mi hermano, y el por nadie le diría lo que siente, pero lo hizo contigo, el realmente te ama-_

_-sí, pero ¿Qué quieres que haga?-_

_-que te abras con el-_

_-¿quieres que sea su novia?-_

_-quiero que seas tú misma, y sé que lo amas-_

_.- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?-_

_-porque si no fuera así, no habría duda ¿Qué miedo tienes?-_

_-que- ya no aguanto más quiero decirle el miedo que tengo y no me permite decirle a Leon que yo también lo amo, y empiezo a llorar-que soy muy poca cosa para él, que de plano solo seré un capricho para él, y que… que cuando encuentre algo mejor me, me, me deje-_

_-Sora, no tienes por qué dudar, mi hermano ha trabajado en muchos escenarios y hay muchas mujeres, y lo sigo sin ofenderlas bonitas que tú, mejores a nivel de capacidad, en fin, en la vida siempre habrán mejores más bonitos, perores y más feos que uno, pero para Leon tu eres la mejor, porque vio algo en ti que nadie, JAMAS tiene Ni tendrá. Tu corazón, y ser, NADIE, SERA COMO TU SORA NAEGINO, me escuchaste nadie-_

_-pero él me quiere porque según, me parezco a ti y…-_

_-SORA. Me dijo ya enojada-NO ES ASI, ABRE TU CORAZON y… déjate amar, él sabe que estoy muerta, pero él te ama por sora no Sophi date una oportunidad, por favor hazlo…-después de eso ella fue desapareciendo y…_

_PUF desperté del sueño, si fue un sueño que tuve._

_**FIN POV SORA NAEGINO**_

Sora despierta, y ve al cielo, se levanta y se dirige a la alcoba, toma una gran bocado de aire y recuerda, todo su pasado con Leon todo lo que ha pasado, y el si la trato como sora, solo la comparaba con Sophi por su amor al escenario, y por su determinación ya que en eso si eran muy parecidas. A sora de la nada le dieron unas ganas de correr a decirle que lo quería antes que se fuera, tal vez no lograría que se quedara tenía que decírselo, tenía que confesárselo, así que solo se da un medio duchazo y se va a su habitación.

Corre y llega a su recamara, toca y toca, pero nadie abre, mira el reloj: las 8:30am.

-¿Qué?- dice casi saliendo se dé orbita nunca pensó que se quedaría dormida tanto tiempo, así que no perdió más tiempo y se fue con do Kalos.

BUM abre la puerta de golpe

-jefe ¿Dónde está el joven Leon?-

-¿para qué quieres saber?-

-SOLO DIGAME- dice son su voz casi en hilo

-el desde ayer que se fue

-¿Qué?- dice con el corazón en la mano- no eso no puede ser, es mentira, ¿a qué horas sale su avión?-

-a las 9:00 ¿por…?-no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que solo con solo oír eso sale corriendo hacia el aeropuerto, corre con todas sus fuerzas.

(Desde aquí lo que está en **negrita** es lo que está pasando con Leon y lo que esta con subrayado es lo que está pasando con sora)

**En el aeropuerto:**

**Leon estaba viendo por la ventana, hasta que oye una voz:**

"**los pasajeros con destino a Roma, favor tomar la puerta 5, el avión sale en 15 minutos"**

**Ya ese era su avión…**

**-bueno- dice Leon- por lo menos me quedan 15 minutos para poder despedirme de este lugar y de ti- dice triste**

Sora sigue corriendo, ya que el aeropuerto se encuentra muy lejos, de vez en cuando toma aire, Fool que la vio salir la estaba siguiendo dándole fuerzas, y ánimos, lo necesitaba

_**15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10**_

"**los pasajeros con destino a Roma, favor tomar la puerta 5, el avión sale en 10 minutos"**

**Leon sigue sentado, no quería irse, pero tampoco podía quedarse, él no podía presionar a sora con su decisión, l se le declaró, y no podía estar cerca de ella y ser nada más amigos, ya no era posible, no más.**

Sora corre, pareciera que sus piernas sacaban fuego al hacerlo, trepo por los techos, necesitaba buscar una forma más fácil de llegar, Leon no se podía ir, NO PODIA, NOOOOOOO.

_**9, 8, 7, 6, 5**_

"**los pasajeros con destino a Roma, favor tomar la puerta 5, el avión sale en 5 minutos"**

**Leon toma su equipaje y dice: -ya es hora- y avanza, hasta la puerta 5, con paso lento ya que todavía le quedaban 5 minutos, pero no podía irse, quería ver a sora una vez más. Levanta le vista le quedaban 4 minutos:-pero es mejor subir ahora así será lo mejor-**

**-bienvenido joven- dice una señorita**

**-gracias- dice Leon entregándole su boleto de avión-**

**-bien, pase adelante…-**

_**4,3**_

Sora toda adolorida llega al aeropuerto, pregunta como loca por el joven Leon, por el avión, pero nadie le sabe contestar.

_**2**_

Su corazón late despepitada mente, presiente que lo va a perder, no, no quiere perderlo, NO QUIERE, vuelve a correr.

-JOVEN LEON- grita ella

-JOVEN LEON- grita Fool ya que Leon si lo puede ver a el

Sora corre, grita, llora, pero no lo logra ver, no puede verlo, no lo ve.

_**1**_

**La puerta 5 se cierra, el avión enciende su motor.**

Sora tiembla al oír ese sonido, 

**El avión avanza, se acerca a la pista de despegue.**

Sora corre hacia la ventana acompañada de Fool, voltea hacia todos lados, una señorita con uniforme que le indicaba que trabajaba ahí iba pasando y sora le dijo llorando:

-¿ese avión a dónde va?-

-a Roma-

-¿Qué?- le respiración se le entre corta, Leon se estaba siendo, no NOOO- no. Eso no puede ser- le dice a la señorita-

-pero así es- dice la señorita no entendiendo.

-NO- dice Sora acercándose a la ventana viendo el avión despegar.

**El avión empieza a acelerar, más y más. Y se monta al azul cielo, si el avión se fue…**

-NOOOOOOOOOOO- grita sora, llora a más no podes. Cae arrodillada al piso sosteniéndose de su brazo bueno de una silla que se encontraba a la par de la gran ventana, son la cabeza gacha sigue llorando.

Fool se le acerca para darle ánimos, pero ella no los acepta lo perdió por tonta…

-NO FOOL, NOOOO- dice llorando y gritando a la vez- lo perdí, lo perdí, por idiota-

-sora pero tranquilízate, ya verás que todo se arreglara-

-¿Cómo?, no se puede, no se puede, NO SE PUEDE-sigue llorando. Levanta la cabeza- LEOOOON, LEOOON-ambas manos en el piso y su cabeza viendo al cielo, que cuyo avión que lo domina ya desapareció de su vista, vuelve agrita- LEOOONN, LEOON-jadea-te amo, yo también te amo, ME ESCUCHASTE, YO TAMBIEN TE-jadea-te amo-

Fool no sabe qué hacer hasta que…

**-¿Sora?-**

-esa voz- levanta su cabeza, voltea y…

-¿Leon?-

Continuara…

**OK, NO SE NI COMO SE ME ALARGO TANTO, PERO TENIA QUE HABER UN AFORMA DE QUE SORA DEJARA DE SER TAN TIMIDA, OPR DIOS LA VIDA SOLO ES UNA Y HAY QUE PAROVECHARLA AL MAXIMO, SI SEÑOR, ASI QUE SOLO DEJE QUE MIS DEDOS TRABAJARON SOLITOS Y QUE LA MECA LES AYUDARA, JIJIJIJIJIJJIJI, BUENO AVER QUE DICE, DE UNA ESCALA DEL 1 AL 10, ¿Cuánto MERECE ESTE CAP? JIJIJIJ ESPERO RWV PLIIIIIIISSSSSSS**

***MeLoDy***


	7. Esperando la respuesta

**ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOO, ARIGATO, ARIGATO, NO SABEN COMO ME FACINAN SUS RWV, JIJIJIJI, Y HABLANDO DE RWV:**

**MEIYAMI: MJER EN SERIO ME FACIAN TUS RWV, ME EMOCIONAN Y ME DAN MAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR, Y NOSE XQ PERO A IMAGION ME VIENE GRACIAS A TU PERSONA, SMUAK…**

**XXSORAXNAEXX: ESTAMOS EN LAS MISMA, ME FACINAN TUS RWV, Y MAS ME ALEGRA QUE SIEMPRE ME TIENES PACIENCIA POR MIS ACTUALIZACIONES, Y RESPONDIENDO A TU PREGUNTA, ¿Qué FINAL?, MI HISTORIA NO ES DRAMA/ROMANCE SIN SUFRIMIENTO, AHÍ VERAN (VERAN, ESO TE INCLUYE MEIYAMI) JIJIJIJI, BUENO CHIKASS (CHIKOSS) **

**Y UNA COSITA MAS: DESDE AHORITA BUSQUEN O COLOQUEN "LOVE STORY" DE TAYLOR SWIFT, SE QUE VA DE ACUERDO CON LA OCACION…**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

* * *

Fool no sabe qué hacer hasta que…

**-¿Sora?-**

-esa voz- levanta su cabeza, voltea y…

-¿Leon?-

El aire falta pero los sentimientos sobran, ella lo ve a él, lo ve parado a escasos centímetros de su persona, le cuesta respirar, le empieza a doler la cabeza, mil y una de emociones le brincan del corazón, no sabe qué hacer, no sabe cómo actuar…

En cambio él solo la ve, sentada en el piso, con lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos, hermosos, no lo puede creer, vino, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?, ¿Acaso, era por el?… mil peguntas pero no sabía que si habrían respuesta.

El mundo ya no existe más, el viento dejo de soplar, el agua dejo de mojar y el sol se apagó para estos seres, que estaban muy cerca del otro, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos…

Fool como espectador, se peguntaba cuando irían a actuar, pero sabía perfectamente que una relación es solo de dos, así que decidió ponerse en un lugar a alejado, darles espacio, darles privacidad, cuanto tiempo paso, cuanto tiempo pasa, y cuanto tiempo pasara, no se sabe, solo algo es seguro…

Se quiere, se aman, se necesitan, pero ¿ahora si se lo demostraran?…

Leon viendo la escena decide acercarse, ¿era un sueño?, NO, claro que no.

Paso tras paso, ¿acaso era tan difícil avanzar?, era menos de un metro, pero ¿porque se sentía más de una milla? No se sabe, lo único seguro es que no importara cuanto fuera o se sintiera, lo que importaba que es que ahí iba, por ella, solo por ella.

Como una pequeña niña esperando a que alguien la viniera a levantar porque se calló de la bicicleta, se encontraba Sora, ahí, solo viéndolo acercarse, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso? Ya que en un momento a otro, ya estaba ahí, frente a ella.

El acróbata se inca, para que ambos rostros se encuentren, levanta su mano derecha y acaricia su rostro, si, SI, era real, ella estaba ahí, pero ¿lo que dijo, también fue real?

En cambio Sora, estaba perpleja, cono los ojos abiertos como platos, y las lágrimas saliendo sin freno, libres paseaban por su fina piel, la boca entre abierta, tratando de buscar palabras, un diccionario que le dijera que decir, que le explicara eso, ¿Leon no se fue?, solo mueve la cabeza en manera de una negación, no lo creía.

Si mucho han pasado nos 3 minutos en esa posición, la demás gente importa un pito, lo importante eran ellos, una escena digna de un óscar, pero…

PLAFFF

Una mano femenina se movió inconscientemente, y la misma hizo que un bello rostro masculino cambiara de posición, haciendo al mismo tiempo que el hermosos cabello plateado terminara en revolviéndose un poco.

La gravedad hizo presencia ya que la mano izquierda se tuvo que poner en posición de apoyo, para evitar que él cayera al piso… fue un acto involuntario…

-¿Sora?- dice Leon volviendo a verla, con un rostro lleno de confusión…

-ERES UN MALDITO ESTUPIDO- dijo Sora, llena de sentimientos por dentro y tratando de expulsarlos, no cabían en su pequeño pero latiente corazón.

-¿Sora, que te sucede? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-ERES UN ESTUPIDO- volvió a decir Sora empujando a Leon un poco para ella poder ponerse de pie. Se seca las lágrimas de manera arrebatan te.

Leon rápida mente se pone de pie y la toma de la mano:-SORA EXPLICAME QUE FUE ESO-

-ESO, ESO ES LO QUE TE MERECES POR SER UN IDIOTA-

-¿pero porque idiota? ¿Qué hice?-

-HASTA LA PREGUNTA OFENDE-

-¿te refieres a esto?-

-NO- Dice haciendo un gesto de sarcasmo con su rostro-ME REFIERO AL DESAYUNO DE HACE UN MES-

-Sora- dice Leon

-YA SE COMO ME LLAMO, GRACIAS- dice ella soltándose de golpe de agarre de Leon.

-SORA ESPERA-dice Leon, apresurándose a tomarla otra vez.

-NO DESGASTES MI NOMBRE LEON- dice ella apresurándose, no quería tenerlo cerca.

-¡SORA EXPLICAME QUE ESO!-dice tomándola por lo hombros, no importándole la escena que estaban haciendo enfrente de muchas personas.

-¿QUE TE EXPLIQUE QUE LEON?-

-lo que acaba de pasar- dijo bajándole un poco el tono a su voz.

-¿y qué es lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Qué me ibas a dejar sola? ¿Qué me iba a abandonar?-

-…-el no dice nada, no sabe que decir

-ahora explícame tu Leon-

-sabes perfectamente porque lo iba a hacer-

-LO UNICO QUE ME DICE ESO ES QUE ERES UN COBARDE- dice volviendo llorar.

-¿mira quién lo dice? Una chica que no se atreve a decir lo que siente-

-¿Y CREEES QUE LA FORMA COMO ME LO DIGISTE ES LA CORRECTA? GRITANDOME A MEDIA PLAYA, A LAS 9 DE LA NOCHE-

-por lo menos te lo dije-

-pero no te creí- dice ella poniéndose cerca de su rostro

-¿Qué?- dice el, en que momento perdió el hilo de la conversación.

-…- ella solo lo ve con frustración

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar que te iba a engañar con algo así?-

-no pensé eso, Leon-

-¿entonces?-

-LO CREI-

-¿POR QUÉ?

-porque siempre fui Sophi para ti-

-otra vez con eso-

-si, SI OTRA VEZ, ¿o vas a intentar negármelo ahorita?-

-no, PERO TAMPOCO TE NIEGO QUE TE PARECES MUCHO A ELLA-

-eres un estúpido- dice intentando pegarle otra vez, pero Leon le detiene el impulso.

-…-

-SUELTAME-

-no-

-no soy un juguete, NI TAMPOCO UN RECUERDO-

-lo sé perfectamente-

-pues no parece-

-no me importa lo que pienses-

-SUELTAME-

-no lo hare hasta que esto se arregle-

-¿Qué se arregle que?-

-lo de nosotros-

-¿Cuál nosotros?-

-¿Acaso era mentira lo que me gritaste?-

-…-Sora recuerda, _"TE AMO LEON, ME OISTE, TE AMOOOO" _cuando le grito pensando que se había ido.

-¿y bien?-

-… ¿y si lo fuera QUE?-

-…-

-¿sabes? No me interesa enamorarme de una persona que no me ve a mí, sino a una muerta-

-…-eso enoja a Leon, primero porque Sora sigue dudando de él, y segunda que está metiendo a Sophi donde ella no tiene nada que ver

-…-Solo lo ve enojada, no se arrepiente de lo que dijo, aunque eso no es normal en ella.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que yo te amo?-

-cuando me dejes de ver como…- no pudo terminar. Algo, no alquilen la interrumpió…

Fool que estaba viendo esa escena (solo le faltaban las palomitas y una excelente película), se le escapa de caer la mandíbula, los ojos se le abren a mas no poder, NO LO PUEDE CREER, _**NO LO PUDE CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR. **_

"_**LEON BESANDO A SORA"**_

FLASH BACK

_-¿Cuándo vas a entender que yo te amo?-_

_-cuando me dejes de ver como…- no pudo terminar. Algo, no alquilen la interrumpió…_

_Leon no soportaba más, tenerla tan cerca y no poder callar esa boca, esa boca que deseaba con todo su corazón, y que decía puras estupideces, no, no, no, ya no más, la necesitaba, la quería, la amaba. No pudo controlar sus impulsos._

_Antes de que sora dijera una palabra más, el tomo, la tomo, cayo esa boca con la suya, uniéndolas en un profundo y amoroso beso… … …_

FIN DEL FLAS BACK

Fool miraba la escena incrédulo, la demás gente en el aeropuerto los miraba sorprendidos, eran el centro de tracción, pero eso no importo.

Sora fue cayada por sorpresa, le tomo menos de un segundo darse cuenta en la situación en la que estaba, Leon la estaba besando… no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Qué debía hacer?

No podía hacer más que dejarse llevar…

Primero los labios de él solamente estaban haciendo presión con los de ella, por decirlo así, esperando a que ella reaccionara. Cuando pudo sentir los labios de ella abriéndose, él ya pudo profundizar el beso, necesitándola a la vez, ¿pero cómo dar un beso? ¿El un hombre de casi 20 años, no saber cómo besar?, y ella siendo tan inocente y pura demostrado que jamás ha besado a nadie, ya que lo hace tímida y con cuidado, con el miedo de tal vez equivocarse, así que ahora le tocaba a él darle confianza, ya que no podía retenerse más…

Dejo de agarrarla, y comenzó a abrazarla, ella no opuso resistencia y correspondió al abrazo, dándose la libertad de acariciar ese suave y hermosos cabello, necesitando más, lo necesitaba.

Lamentablemente el oxígeno era necesario he hizo que el beso llegara a su fin. Se van separando lentamente no queriendo dejar se sentir el sabor ajeno, pero no había opción.

Se separan y se ven a los ojos:

-te amo-dijo él acariciándole el rostro.

-¿a mí?-

-yo amo a Sora Naegino, y esa eres tú-

-…- a Sora se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero por dentro sentía las ganas de hacer algo y lo iba a hacer para dejarle en claro a Leon que ella no era un juguete que podía usar a su gusto…

PLAFF, le volvió a torcer el rostro.

Leon se coloca la mano en el área lastimada y ve a Sora de manera interrogante…

-si me vuelves a abandonar, o tan siquiera inténtalo no te perdonare- dice Sora derramando unas cuantas lagrimas más…

-te lo juro- y se vuelven a abrazar.

Sora ya sintiendo el abrazo, ella lo junta más y comienza a llorar otra vez, escondiendo su rostro en su bien formado pecho…

-¿Qué sucede Sora?-dice acariciando su cabello con una de sus mano

-no lo sé-dice ella escondiendo más su rostro

-¿?- no puede entender…

-tal vez… tal vez tenga miedo- dice entre sollozos.

-miedo, ¿De qué?-

-de… despertar y saber que todo… todo fue un… un sueño- dice apretando más el abrazo.

- no es un sueño-

-¿me lo juras?-

-si fuera un sueño, ¿no crees que esto- dice poniendo una de sus manos en su mantón-es demasiado real?

Y haciendo que ambos rostros re encuentren, volviéndose a fundir en un hermoso y suave, pero apasionado beso…

…

En eso estaban hasta que:-disculpe que los interrumpa, pero no creen que es hora de regresar al escenario Kaleido?-

-¿Fool?- dice Sora poniéndose roja

-¿el bufón? ¿Qué hace aquí?-dice Leon arqueando una ceja

-me disculpo, pero no creo que este sea un lugar adecuado para semejantes besos, pero también me imagino que en el escenario han de estar preocupados por ustedes-

-es cierto-dice Sora- el escenario.

-bueno, creo que esta vez el bufón tiene razón, hay que volver-

-mi nombre es Fool, joven Leon-

-no me interesa-

-de acuerdo-

-y Sora-dice Leon

-¿si?-

-¿desde cuándo solo me llamas por mi nombre?-

-ha…- se quedó sin palabras.

-…- Leon solo hace una sonrisa en su rostro y jala a Sora para irse de regreso.

Dan unos cuantos pasos y vuelven al lugar donde se reencontraron, Leon toma su maleta, y se encaminan al escenario.

En la puerta del aeropuerto toman un taxi y se van para Kaleido, pero Sora tiene una pequeña duda…

_-"¿Cómo lo llamo ahora?"-_piensa Sora_-"mejor solo le hago la pregunta" _¿Por qué no te fuiste?-

-porque no quería-

-y tu oportunidad en el escenario Wii-

-tengo una mejor oportunidad en el escenario Kaleido-

-y el contrato-

-el señor Kalos ya lo está haciendo, así que solo llego y lo firmo y listo-

-¿si yo no hubiese venido a buscarte, aun así en el escenario me seguirías hablando?-

-no-

-¿porque?-

-porque sabría que no me querías-

-ha…- dice ella viendo para la ventana-

Y ya no se dirigen la palabra el resto del camino…

…

En las puertas del escenario Kaleido:

-¿seguro que Leon no se fue?-dice Kathy

-seguro- dice Kalos

-pues más le vale, porque si no la obra no saldrá-dice Layla

-AAAA, miren ahí vienen-dice Kathy

Leon y sora se bajan del taxi…

-¿Qué hace Sora con Leon?-dice Layla

-: D- Kalos solo hace un rostro pícaro

-bueno Layla, lo importante es que ninguno de los dos se fue, y la obra puede continuar, ya que solo quedan 2 semanas para su estreno- dice Kathy

-Leon, me alegra que no te fueras-dice Kalos

-a mí también-

-Sora, ¿Qué hacías en el aeropuerto?-pregunta Layla, ya que eso le parecía muy raro…

-pues… yo…-

-bueno, bueno, eso no importa-dice Kathy moviendo los brazos-ya son las 12 del mediodía y necesitamos ensayar, así que Leon ve a dejar tus cosas a tu habitación, cámbiate y tú también Sora-

-si-dice Sora

-…- Leon asiente

Ni Sora, ni Leon dijeron nada de su reencuentro, y ninguno dio nada por que decirlo…

…

…

Desde las 12:30 a las 3:00pm fue de puro ensayo, Sora y Leon reciben una buena regañada, ya que no salía esa técnica…

-Sora más alto-

-Leon calcula tu pose-

-más equilibrio en su cuerpo-

-más fuerza-

-otra vez-

-NO SIRVE-

-más fuerza-

-¿Qué les pasa?-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO SIRVE-

Y si paso hasta que por fin les dieron tiempo para poder comer un poco.

La verdad que el cansancio y los golpes no les dio tiempo ni ganas de nada, de 4:00 a 7:00, también fue de puro ensayo, pero Sora se sentía un poco deprimida…

FLASH BACK

_-¿Qué sucede Sora?-_

_-Fool, no me lo pidió verdad-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-nada… Fool, nada-_

_-"Sora, a veces eres demasiado impaciente"-_

_Y Sora siguió deprimida hasta que comenzó otra vez su entrenamiento_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y aun después del entrenamiento…

Llego la hora de la cena, y NADIE dejaba en paz a Sora ya que con Leon ni pensarlo.

Mey: oye Sora, veo que fuiste con Leon.

Sora: si…

Ana: ¿Qué paso Sora?

Mía: ¿Por qué Mey te dijo todo eso?-

Ana: Sora…

Mey: Sora…

Ana: Sora…

Mía: Sora…

-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- dice Sora, no puede seguir soportando tantas preguntas, y aunque no sabía ni cómo responderlas.

Sora se aleja de su grupo, todas se le quedan viendo algo interrogantes, solo ken estaba algo triste, ya que él ya se las olía, no lo podían engañar.

Sora se va a sentar a una mesa solita, tenía una duda en su cabeza, y no lo podía averiguar ya que Leon haya salido, entonces tendría que esperar…

Mey que estaba enterada de los sentimientos de ken hacia sora le daba pena, pero no podía hacer nada para ella sí que iba a hablar con él.

Se levantó de la mesa donde estaba con las demás amigas de Sora, pero sin Sora, y estaba a punto de caminar pero vio a alguien que ni por equivocación entraba a la cafetería, ya que como era la estrella no era necesario, a él le daban su comida en su cuarto.

La imponente presencia de Leon se encaminaba hacia donde una triste peli-rosa estaba recostada en la mesa, se acerca, se sienta a la par de ella.

-¿Sora, puedo hablar contigo?-

-Leon- dice ella poniéndose derecha-¿sobre qué?-

-ya verás-y se levanta y le extiende la mano-¿me acompañas?-

-…-ella asiente y acepta la mano.

Leon la lleva hacia la entrada del escenario Kaleido, pero no solo se van juntos, el típico grupo (Sarah, Mía, Ana, Kalos, Mey y jalado, pero también ken) se van tras ellos.

Ya afuera del escenario, Leon le suelta la mano y le da la espalda, en cambio sora se queda parada ahí mismo solo se le queda viendo, ¿para que la trajo ahí? Tenía tantas preguntas, pero no sabía cómo decirlas.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Sora.

-…-Leon no contesta, solo se saca de su chaqueta una cajita, bueno no tan chiquita, pero la saca…

-…-Sora solo ve que Leon se mueve, pero no logra ver que hace. Así que solo baja la cabeza, juega con sus manos, se pone nerviosa, comienza a sollozar, pero…

-Sora- dice Leon aun de espaldas.

-…-ella no contesta

El solo voltea el rostro, la ve apagada, pero ya se lo imaginaba…-¿realmente existe amor entre nosotros?-

-O.O-¿Qué?, eso sorprendió a Sora, la saco de sus cabales, ¿acaso Leon dudaba de su amor? O ¿Leon dudaba del amor de él hacia ella?

-¿Por qué no contestas Sora?-

-…- sora no sabía que decir, las lágrimas volvían a salir de ella, ¿ACASO DUDABA DE SU AMOR?-

Leon se acerca a sora, le intenta acariciar su cabello, pero ella se aleja-NO ME TOQUES-

-Sora…-

-NUNCA PENSE QUE ME DIRIAS ESO, Y SOBRE TODO HOY- dice sora llorando desesperadamente.

**(Negrilla situación con Leon y Sora**, subrayado situación dentro del escenario Kaleido)

Por otro lado ken estaba que el enojo le brotaba, así que Mey tuvo que intervenir.

-hey, tranquilo amigo, una relación es de dos-

-pero mira Mey-

-mejor termina de ver la novela antes de criticar el final-

**-Sora… yo-**

**-NO, NO, LEON NO, NUNCA PENSE QUE ME-dice tomando aire, sollozando-ME PROEMTISTE QUE…-sigue llorando…**

-Sora-

**-Sora… escúchame por favor-**

**-¿QUEEEEEE?- grita Sora muy enojada,**

**Leon le muestra la caja…**

-¿Qué es eso?-

**Sora abre los ojos, ¿Qué era eso?**

**Leon se le acerca, y abre la caja…**

**Muestra un hermoso collar de plata, la cadena era de forma como una trencita muy, muy dejadita, y de dije era una hermosa estrella, también de plata pura…**

**Leon se vuelve a acercar.**

-no-dice ken en un suspiro…

-Sora…-

**-…-ella sigue llorando…**

**Leon se coloca frente a ella: **

**-¿quisieras ser mi novia?-**

**Ha Sora se le para el corazón…**

-no, NO-

**Leon solo sonríe y vuelve a preguntar:**

**-Sora, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?-**

Continuara…

* * *

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I, BIEN TERMINE, GOMENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE, GOMENEEEEEEEEEEE, EN SERIO PERDON POR LA DEMORA, PERO NECESITABA INSPIRARME, PERO BUENO CREO QUE ME QUEDO BONITO, A VER MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS (ES) DE 0 A 10 CUANTO MERECE ESTE CAP…**

**JIJIJIJI, BUENO, BUENO, ESPERO RWVS, JIJIJIJI, :* :* :* :* :***

***MeLoDy***


	8. Una sombra detrás del telón

**BUENO, OK, LISTA PARA LA EJECUCION, SI, GOMENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, ME TTARDE UN SIGLO, PERO TENGO UNA BUENA EXCUSA, SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACION, Y PUES AUNQUE PAREZCA RARO O AL EXTREMO ME PUSE A VER OTRA VEZ KALEIDO STAR, PARA QUE ALGO MAS ME VINIERA Y AL MISMO TIEMPO NO PIERDA LA ESCENCI ADE ESTE MARAVILLOSO ANIME…**

**OIGAN ALGUIEN A LEIDO ALGO DE XXSORAXNAEXX ES QUE HACE TIEMPO QUE NO HE LEIDO NADA, NI UN RWV, NI SU FIC…**

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA XXSORAAAAAAAAXNAEXX, PLIIIIIIIS REGRESAAAAA, TU Y MEIYAMI, SON MIS MAS FIELES LECTORAS Y AMIGAS EN ESTE FIC, BUENO LOVUU15 AVECE SI Y AVECES NO POR ESO A ELLA NO LA TOMO MUCHO ENCUENTA, YA QUE TAMBIEN SE ME DESAPARECE PERO MEIYAMI, Y XXSORAXNEAXX, SIEMPRE HAN ESTADO AHÍ, Y LOS Y LAS NUEVOS, NUEVAS LECTORAS, PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS DEJEN UN RWV… Y BIENVENIDOS, BIENVENIDAS… BUENO A HORA SI…**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

_**SORA NAEGINO POV **_

"_Siempre lo soñé, que ibas a llegar y te imagine, así como te ves; exactamente igual, tu apareciste y sé que estas…"_

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué sudo tanto? ¿Esto es real? ¿Leon me está pidiendo que sea su novia oficialmente?

O Dios, ¿Qué me pasa?, me falta el aire, todo me da vueltas, ¿pero porque dudo?…

-Sora, ¿Aceptas?- me pregunta, pero yo no sé qué decir.

"…_A un paso de mi amor, al borde de caer, en mi corazón, ya estas por llegar no lo puedo evitar…"_

DIOS POR FAVOR AYUDAME, NO ME SALEN LAS PALABRAS DE LA BOCA.

-¿Sora?- veo que él me mira con duda y confusión, estoy segura que la espera que le diga que sí, y SI quiero decirle que sí, pero por alguna razón, no me salen las palabras.

Vamos maldita sea, maldita lengua muévete y dile algo, dile que sí.

Ok, esta bien tranquila, respira, una palabra a la vez, una palabra a la vez:-Leon, yo… yo-

-¿si?- me mira con ansiedad

"… _A un paso de mi amor, a punto de vencer, todo ese temor que nunca enfrente: creo que me enamore…"_

Unas lágrimas caen de mi rostro, no sé porque estoy llorando, pero al mismo tiempo sonrió, si, ahora estoy segura…

-si- digo sonriendo, el me mira con asombro.-si, si SIIIIIIIIII- grito al final y corro a sus brazos, la noche es testigo de que lo amo…

"… me enamore…"

_**FIN SORA NEAGINO POV**_

-si- dijo y corrió a sus brazos, lo abraza, estaban cerca del mar, pero la arena fue la que los termino de recibir…

"…solo tú me das lo que no espere, el amor sin miedo y eso me hace volar de felicidad…"

Ya en el piso, Sora no lo deja de abrazar, pero tampoco deja de llorar, era una emoción tan grande que no le cabía en el peche, ¿estará sonando?, pues si es así, estoy segura que ella no quería despertar, pero para que nos vamos a engañar, no, no es un sueño… ES LA MAS PURA Y LIMPIA REALIDAD…

"… _tu apareciste, y sé que estas…"_

_-_Sora, ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunta Leon tirado en el piso y con ella sobre el

-no… no… no lo sé- decía mientras empapaba la larga cabellera de Leon-pero solo sé que es de felicidad- termino de decir para apretar un poco más el abrazo.

-entonces Sora, ¿si aceptas?-

En ese instante Sora levanta la cabeza, y deja que Leon la veo con algo de su cabello pegado a su rostro, él limpia las lágrimas y retira el cabello para así poder ver esos ojos que tanto le gustan. -¿y?- dice el, aunque sabiendo la respuesta quería escucharla otra vez.

-te amo- dice ella, no le iba a dar el gusto de que volviera a oír su sí, pero pensó que esta sería una mejor forma de decírselo…

"…_a un paso de mi amor, al borde de caer, en mi corazón, ya estas por llegar, no lo puedo olvidar…"_

Leon acaricia el cabello de Sora, le dedica la sonrisa más sincera que le puede dar, y al mismo tiempo, los ojo grises de él se llenan de agua, ¿Por qué quiere llorar?, amar no es nada del otro mundo ¿o sí?, tanto que la evito, tanto que la lastimo y la humillo, pero ella aun así, estuvo para él y ahora es de él…

"…_a un paso de mi amor, a punto de vencer todo este temor que nunca enfrente, creo que me enamore…"_

-yo también te amo Sora- y juntan sus labios en un hermoso y apasionado beso.

Al parecer la posición no era cómoda, ya que estaba Sora sobre Leon, pero no fue a propósito, Leon empezó a subir y necesitar un poco más del dulce sabor de la chica así que empezó a subir un poco más su rostro, olvidando por completo la cajita que tenía con ambas manos sujeta el otro de Sora, se dio que de una media vuelta y sea el ahora quien está arriba…

Un beso lleno de amor y necesidad, no pasó mucho para que un frio viento los hiciera estremecerse, pero lo que realmente hizo que se separara, era la falta del oxígeno…

"…_ya estas más cerca, un paso, siento que estas aquí, sé que a tu lado puedo vivir, yo soy para ti…"_

Ya separados, se ven a los ojos, purpura contra gris, viendo se hasta el alma, sabiendo lo que el otro dice sin decir una palabra, la necesidad de más, la necesidad de tenerse, de amarse más…

Otro viento vuelve a soplar, y aunque estaba cerca de una playa, el frio también se siente:

-¿no crees que hace frio?- dijo Leon tiernamente

-no-dijo ella-pero creo que ya es hora de regresar-

Y diciendo esto, Leon se levanta y ayuda a Sora a hacer lo mismo, y se encaminan hacia el escenario Kaleido…

El grupo de chutes que los estuvo siguiendo cuando lo vieron venir rápidamente se desvanecieron como si nunca los hubieran visto. Pero había un chico que siempre soñó con estar con Sora, ese chico que el amo desde un principio se dio cuenta que no era para él, así que se propuso ser, y seguir siendo su mejor amigo hasta el final.

Ellos ya se encontraban a dentro, pero por fuera un bufón los estaba siguiendo muy de cerca, pero cuando ellos se fueron, en vez de seguirlo se quedó ahí, vio algo en el suelo y fue tras el…

-ha- dio un suspiro Fool- joven Leon, tanto se tardó para escoger el collar perfecto y lo deja perdido en la arena- y con un poco de su poder lo lenta y se adelanta y lo lleva al balcón de la habitación de Leon- será mejor que se lo dé después- y lo deja ahí y se va a la habitación de Sora.

Después de unos 5 minutos, (mucho diría yo) llegaron al cuarto de Sora:

-buenas noches, mi princesa- dijo Leon susurrándole al oído.

-buenas noches- y se acercan para darse solo un beso de pollito, para quitarse las ganas, nada más.

Leon comienza a alejarse pero no quiere soltar la mano de Sora, pero al final lo hace, y se pierde por el pasillo, Sora se quedó en la puerta esperando a que el su fuera, y cuando desapareció, entro a su cuarto, cerro la puerta, ella se recostó en la mismo y se dejó resbalar hasta que por fin todo el piso…

-"…creo que, me enamore…"-

Y diciendo eso se despide de un día increíble para ella y esperando que el mañana sea 10 veces mejor.

-sagitario y escorpión, se han unido, pero varias pruebas se harán, solo el amor verdadero será capaz de vencerlos y solo el amor verdadero será capaz de hacer, "la técnica del amor"- (aclaro la técnica que harán no es la técnica del amor, esa vendrá mas adelante)

A la mañana siguiente:

Sora se despierta incomoda ya que se quedó dormida ahí misma en la puerta, abre sus ojos para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo día pero lo que ve es a un tierno bufón que solo la hace:

-buenos días señorita de Oswald-

-buenos días Fool- y se levanta, pero tarde reacciona- espera ¿Cómo me llamaste Fool?-

-¿Acaso tan perdida estas que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor?-

-pero… pero ¿Por qué me llamaste así?-

-¿acaso, no eres la novia de él joven Leon?-

-si… digo, no, perdón, sigo, si, es que- dice rojísima-¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-ay, mi querida niña- y de acerca a su enrojecida cara- soy el espíritu del escenario, y casi lo es todo-

-pues más te vale que no me estés molestando- y diciendo esto se va para el baño a ducharse

-mi querida Sora- y Leon se va para la ventana, pero luego se le prendió el foco- "Sora no me amarro, creo que podre ir a verla, solo para que no se ahogue en la tina, jiji B)"- y haciendo una cara de pícaro estaba por darse la vuelta peor y ano pudo realizar su plan…

-Fool, creo que deberás meterte al cajón-

-ay, no-

-ay, si…-

…

…

Bajando para el desayuno, nada fue como en los viejos tiempos, NADA.

-hola Sora- dice una picara Mey que se acerca y le coloca el brazo alrededor de su cuello-¿Cómo te fue ayer? ¿Qué soñaste?-

-pues, nada Mey, nada interesante-

-o vamos querida Sora cuéntanos, ¿Qué paso ayer?-

-¿de qué?-

-o déjala Mey- dice Sarah entrando a la cafetería-Sora sabrá el momento adecuado para contarnos sobre su noviazgo con Leon-

-¡ ¿QUEEE?!- dice ella casi rompiendo los vidrios

-¿Qué creías, Sora? ¿Qué no nos íbamos a enterar?-

-sí, pero, no tan rápido- dijo ella muy nerviosa

-ok, señorita de Oswald, no se preocupe que usted seguirá siendo mi querida amiga y divertida Sora, el ángel del escenario Kaleido- dijo Ana, sentándose a desayunar.

-…- ella solo se ruboriza más

-hay, Sora, no te sonrojes tanto, es más, gracias a tu noviazgo podre ponerle mas romanticismo a mi historia, SIIIIIIIIIIIII- grita mía imaginándose una escena del acto- GRACIAS AMIGA- y se pierde para ir a reescribir su esa escena.

Sora da un suspiro y se sienta en una mesa, además de que no tenía mucha hambre, alguien le trae un poco de comida, ella levanta la cabeza y;

-gracias ken-

-de nada Sora- y da un suspiro-Sora…-

-¿si?- dice ella tomando un poco de comida

-quiero que sepas que siempre contaras con mi ayuda-

-¿he?-dice ella no entendiendo, ya que ella nunca se enteró que el la ama- gracias, eso lo sé muy bien-

Y diciendo esto, ken se va…

La mañana avanza tranquila, Sora y Leon, no se comportan acaramelados, pero se nota que ya eran algo…

Llego el momento de la práctica, todo iba bien, solo que la técnica de Sora y Leon, aún no está perfeccionada, y eso a Kathy la puso muyyyyyyy enojada.

-SORA, LEON ¿Qué DEMONIOS LES PASA?, YA SOLO QUEDAN 2 SEMANAS PARA ESTRENARLA Y AUN NO LA TIENEN, ESTO ES DESESPERANTE-

-¿Qué crees que les falta Kathy?- dijo Layla que también estaba impresionada porque aún no salía, eso era raro…

-no, lo sé, ni me interesa, al parecer el noviazgo no les ha dado fuerza o confianza, si esto no sale, creo que habrá que sacar la obra incompleta-

-NO- grita Sora- si está incompleta los espectadores no sentirán la magia-

-pero si no la hacen bien, tampoco lo hará- agrega Layla

-denos 1 día mas- dice Leon, serio.

-pero si no lo han hecho en casi 1 mes, ¿en 1 solo día lo lograran?-

-por favor, señorita Kathy, señorita Layla- dice Sora

-de acuerdo- dice Kathy-pero solo 1 día, si no se cortara esa parte-

-si-

Y Kathy se va…

Ya estando solos, Sora y Leon se ponen a practicar, pero que es lo que hace falta…

-"¿Qué falta?"- piensa Sora en un intento…

-"¿Por qué no sale?"- piensa Leon en otro intento

-"no"-

-"otra vez"-

-"demonios"-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grita Sora al final…

-¿Por qué gritas sora?- le pregunta Leon preocupado, piensa que ella se lastimo.

-no, es que estoy frustrada, ¿porque no puedo hacerlo?-

-Sora…- y Leon da un suspiro

-lo que les falta es la magia…-

-¿Fool?- voltea Sora y lo ve -¿a qué te refieres con la magia?-

-esa es la "Técnica Mágica"-

-¿"Técnica Mágica"?- pregunta Leon

- así es joven Leon, es la "Técnica Mágica", es la representación del amor combinado con la fantasía, y lo que ustedes necesita en combinarlos-

-¿Cómo?- dice Sora

-olvidando todo-

-explícate bufón-

-"AAAAAAAAAAA, joven Leon mi nombre es Fool"-piensa con un signo de enojo en la cabeza-bueno-agrega olvidando lo anterior-ustedes están algo preocupados por los riesgos, que la mano debe caer en un lugar, que el equilibrio, que la armonía, los reflectores, TODO es lo deben olvidar-

-olvidarlo todo…- repite Sora en lo bajo -¿y cómo aremos eso?-

-teniendo confianza entre ustedes, inténtenlo-

Sora y Leon se preparan para realizarlo otra vez…

-joven Leon, olvide que Sora se puede caer, olvide que es una técnica, solo espérela…-

Leon da un gran suspiro y se coloca en posición…

-Sora, olvida la distancia, olvida la perfección, olvida la técnica, solo disfrútala…-

Sora suspira, se prepara y…

…

…

…

6:00 perfecto (eso quiere decir que ya lo lograron)

Sora al bajar abraza a Leon, demostrando su alegría, ahora solo queda perfeccionarla y listo, ya está lista…

En otra parte del escenario:

Llego un hombre a visitar al señor Kalos, y de algo que está seguro es que no es nada bueno…

-¿acaso no es una buena oferta?-dice el hombre

-claro que lo es, pero yo no puedo decir o hacer nada, es decisión de ellos-

-usted es el jefe, no lo cree, puede ordenarles-

-si hay algo que caracteriza mi escenario señor Long, es mi respeto hacia con los artista, así que tendrá que platicarlo con ella, pero creo que no lo conseguirá-

-¿a qué se refiere?-

-ellos nunca se separara, hay demasiados lazos que los unen-

-NO ME IMPORTA SORA NAEGINO SE VENDRA CONMIGO QUIERA O NO-diciendo esto el señor Long se va del escenario, se sube a su limosina y se va.

Ya hay toma el teléfono y llama:

-Todo listo, creo que si se podrá realizar-

-me alegra, Leon Oswald me las va a pagar todas…-

Continuara…

**OK NO DIGO MAS, SOLO GRACIAS POR LEER Y PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SSSSS UN RWV…**

***MeLoDy***


	9. Preparando el Show

**KONICHIWA!**

**BIEN LES AVISO QUE MI OTRA PU, SE ME ARRUINO, ASI QUE LA MANDE A REPARAR Y ESTA ES UNA PU GRINGA ASI QUE NO TIENE ENIE NI SIGNOS DE ABRIR SOLO CERRAR (?!) NI TILDES ASI QUE ESOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS PLIiiiiiiiiiiiiiS FORGET THIS...**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

Los dias pasaban y las practicas de los acrobatas eran cada vez mejores, sin duda alguna la obra "Bajo el Mismo Cielo" sera un exito rotundo...

Todos esperaban que todo fuera una gran bomba, como todos y lo mejor era que el publico ya no esperaba a Layla, ahora espera a Sora...

Bien, hoy a 4 dias de el gran estreno, todos los del escenario estaban preparando todo lo de la publicidad ya que con todo el roll de la tecnica de Leon y Sora se les olvido por completo esa parte y como se lo han de imaginar todos estan en una carrera encontra el reloj.

-estoy tan nerviosa- decia Sora mientras la terminaban de arreglar para tomar la foto decisiva de los carteles y el foyeto que se lo coloca a los especatodes en sus asientios.

-si ya lo sabemos Sora pero si no te quedas quieta nunca terminaremos-

-lo siento Mia, pero no puedo controlarme-

-solo te pido que te quedes quieta, grita si es necesario pero si no lo haces, no podras estar bonita-

-y si que necesita estar bonita-

-ANA!- gritan las dos al ver a su amiga ingresar por la puerta con una caja pequeNa en las manos-vaya Mia, veo que te esta costando un poco-

-es que tengo a una culebra aqui-dice viendo de reojo a Sora

-Oye Mia, no me llames asi, AUCH- grita al sentir una aguja pincharla.

-lo ves, te lo dije, si no te quedas quieta terminaras como alfiletero...-

-lo siento Mia-

Y asi estuviero casi 5 minutos mas, pero el sacrificio valio la pena, ya que la hermosa Sora quedo mas hermosa de lo que ya es.

En el centro del escenario, estaba el decorado principal, me refiero a los que usaran Sora y Leon para su tecnica especial.

Ahí estaba Leon, don Kalos, Kathy y Layla que esperaba a Sora, y se me olvidaba mencionar a un gran fotografo qur hara los honores. Solo faltaba la estrellla principal, Donde estara?

...

-YA ESTAMOS AQUI- grita Mia que atras de ella venia Ana y, bueno, ella... XD

-Se puede saber porque se tardaron tanto?- pregunta Kathy.

-es que la princesita no se dejaba terminar de cambiar- le contesta Ana que al voltear a verla, Sora tenia un sonrojo enorme, mmm, Porque sera? (Sarcasmo)

-bien, olvidemos, lo importante es que ya estan aqui, asi que comenzemos, por favor actores a sus posiciones, ahora. QUIERO MAGIA- grita lo ultimo el fotografo que deja algo asustados a los demas.

El escenario estaba adornado con un fondo azul musgo, con humo que le daba el toque de sobrenatura, atras de este habia una cuantes estrellas que parpadeaban pero que tambein se movian, y habia una plataforma que se centraba en medio del escenario la cual estaba siendo alumbrada por dos luces directas que indicaban que los actores principales se encontraban ahí. Sobre eso y tapando todos los alambre y las personas de mantenimiento habian telas en forma de U alargadas de diferentes tonos de azul y morados, que eran el toque perfecto para todo, si un escenario realmente hermoso.

-bien actores arriba-

(KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, LES CONFIESO QUE ESTA PARTE ME EMOCIONO YA QUE DESCRIBIRE AL ACROBATA MAS GUAPO DEL ANIME *_*)

Leon sube al escenario, con un traje negro, desde su cintura hasta sus pies era totalmente negro su traje de la cintura para arriba era una camisa sin mangas que dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos y tenia el cuello en forma de V, y era algo tranparente de colo azul marino, tambien tenia en su cuello, como una especie de collar, pero que atras sujetaba una capa del mismo colo que la camisa, solo que no traspanertean esa si era tela, con. Su cabello suelto, (como siempre) pero unos guantes blanco que solo le llegaban hasta las munecas, pero en su cabello en la oreja derecha llevaba una pluma, y obviamente unos pendietntes plateados en ella, que eran en forma de circulos. *_*

Sora sube despues al escenario, y ella llevaba un traje rosado, en la parte superior de su cuerpo llevaba una camisa que se le seNia a su figura, con unos adornos circulares en la cintura hacia arriba, el brazo derecho de ella llevaba manga que era totalmente rosada, pero que era de rosado palido (igual que toda la blusa) solo que es esa manga desde el hombro para abajo llevaba una degradacion de colores, es decir, rosado palido desde el hombro y se iba volviendo mas obscuro hasta que en la muNeca terminaba un turquesa. El brazo dereco no tenia manga, pero si tenia como una pita que le salia desde el hombro, que le iba enrollada por todo, hasta que se unia en un guante que dejaba al descubierto sus uNas. Llebava un tutu, de bailarina de balet de color turquesa fuerte (como el de la manga derecha) destellos negros, la parte de arriba del tutu era asi, y la parte de abajo o mejor dicho la interior era negra, un panti negro le cubria sus piernas y unas zapatilla de Balet que tenia en sus pies. Su cabellos estaba recojido en una cola alta, dejando sueltos sus cabellos de la parte frontal, y tambien una pluma en su oreja, solo que esta era negra, un lijero maquillaje y destellos de brillantina que adornaba toda su presencia..

-bueno, me entere que son pareja, asi que denme su mejor romance- y el fotografo de coloca detras de su camara.

Sora se pone nerviosa, ya que en lago de los cisne, un cisne fue la foto, pero ahoran era la primera vez que estaba asi con Leon y lo peor es que enfrente de demaciadas personas.

-Que sucede Sora? Da tu mejor pose- le gritaba Kathy desde abajo del escenario.

Ella solo le logra poner mas nerviosa de lo que ya esta, y lo peor es que una mano la tomo de su cintura. Ella se congela.

- solo dejate llevar- le susurra Leon a Sora. Ella solo asiente.

De repente oien una hermosa melodia que venia de la parte de arriba, era una melodia reallmente hermosa, y relajante pero lo mejor que a la vez romantica.

Ellos ( todos) se quedan sorprendidos, pero lo aprovechan.

Sora da un gran respiro y trata de seguir esa musica...

Leon la toma mas fuerte de la cintura y ella se recuesta un poco, su pierna derecha esta recta, pero la izquiera esta levantada, pero hacia atras, como Leon la tenia con su brazo izquierdo, ella el brazo derecho (como se encuentran frente a frente) lo deja colgando, pero el izquierdo lo coloca en su hombro, inclina un poco la cabeza, lo ve directo a los ojos. Leon solo acerca mas su cintura a la suya, y acerca un poco su rostro al de ella, ambos con una expresion seria pero romantica a la vez.

-Per...fec...to- dijo el director lentamente que se quedo perplejo ante tal imagen...

CLICK

Foto tomada...

-bien, pero me gustaria otra, solo que mas amor por favor-

A Leon le gusta eso, y toma a Sora desprevenida y le da vuelta, me refiero que la hace girar de manera que la espalda de ella quede en el pecho de el (:( la voy a matar, que suerte tiene) y enrolla su cintura con sus brazos y la pega mas a el. Era necesario sentirla para poder enviar el mensaje que el fotografo queria. Ella solo ladea un poco su cabeza al lado izquiero y toma entre sus dedos los de el, Leon coloca o intenta colocar su menton en su cuello y ahí estaba otra perfecta foto...

CLICK

-EXCELENTE- les grita el seNor, y se da la vuelta y empieza a empacar sus cosas.

-Que le parecio?- pregunta Kalos al fotografo.

-Don Kalos, solo le puedo decir que se me enchino la piel, en cuatro dias a las 6 le llegaran los folleto y los carteles-

-por favor que ese es el dia de estrano-

-no se preocupe, ademas la funcion sera en la noche, asi que hay tiempo- y diciendo esto se va.

-tiene suerte- dice Layla

-En que?- pregunta Kalos confundido

-en que en contro la magia que no le pude dar yo- y se da media vuelta y se va ella tambien.

...

-A donde crees que vas- pregunta Leon, sin soltar a Sora

- A...a cambiarme que ya empezara los ensayos- dice nerviosa y ROJA...

-tu no te iras aun- y se acerca peligrosamnete a ella

-Porque?-

-yo quiero esto...-

Y le roba un tierno beso, Leon coloca sus fuertes y musculosos brazos al rededor de su cintura y espalda, acercandola mas a el, y ella enrolla el cuello de el con sus brazos y jugando un poco con su cabello. Se juntan mas.

Ambos labios necesarios son y al juntarse cumplen su funcion, explorando la boca agena hasta el rincon mas apartado, duran bastante, y ni siquiera por el oxigeno se separan, lo hacen por...

-OIGAN USTEDES DOS, YA VA A COMENZAR EL ENSAYO ASI QUE DEJEN DE COMERSE Y A CAMBIARSE, LOS QUIERO AQUI EN 7 MINUTOS-

Ellos se separan y Sora baja la cabeza intentando ocultar sus sonrojo, pero Leon la toma del mento y la obliga a mirarlo, a el como le encantaba ver ese hermoso violeta en los ojos de Sora. Se acerca un poco a su oido y le susurra-no tardes- y la deja y se va, ella solo se rien en sus adentros y se va a cambiar...

Los siguientes tres dias fuero extremos:

Todos los integrantes estaban en las ultimas de todo, no solo los acrobatas principales estaban en ellos, tambein lso demas. Mey, terminando de perfeccionar su papel de villana junto a su hadita Rosetta compaNandola, dando los ultimos toques. Layla y Yuri, demsotrando que aun pueden ser los mejores, que la edad y el retiro de Kaleido no significa que sean momias o viejos, que aun pueden y lo lograran. Kathy gritando como siempre y dandoles los ultimos toques a esto, Kalos y Sarah viendo y comentando sobre el futuro de esto, y los de mantenimiento dando su mejor esfuerzo, todo salio a la perfeccion...

...

...

O eso era lo que creian...

...

...

-las contelaciones de Sagitario y Escorpion estan es su mejor punto, ninguna tiene dudas de lo que siente por la otra, solo hay paz y amor entre ella, si todo es maravilloso, pero...- esa palabra la ODIO- atras de ellos hay una que los mira, con una especie de reselo a la de Sagitario y con odio, con muchisimo rencor a Escorpion, existe un gran rencor de esta hacia escorpio, y esa es la constelacion de Piscis- Fool mira preocupado hacia el cielo y se pregunta-Quien es Piscis? Y Que quiere con el Joven Leon?

Esa noche, salio de la habitacion de Sora y se fue a la de Leon, ya era media noche, pero algo no lo dejaba dormir, asi que fue a averiguar...

Entro y se encontro con la imagen de Leon durmiendo, pero eso no le importo, fue y...

-joven Leon necesito hablar con usted-y lo mueve un poco. Leon no le responde.

Despues de tanto intentar...

-JOVEN LEOOOOOOON-

Eso espanta un poco al acrobata y lo despierta, pero de igual manera, tranquila y elegante...

-Que quieres bufon- pregunta enojado,y se sienta en la cama.

-me gustaria saber que hizo en su pasado-

Leon arquea una veja-y Me vensite a despertar solo para eso?-

-no- y Fool se espanta al ver la cara de enojado de Leon se coloca en frente a la gran ventana da un gran suspiro y -me refiero, si Hizo algo tan malo, como para que. Alguien lo odie?-

-Porque preguntas?-

-tuve un mal presentimiento, y queria averiguarlo-

-Un pregentimiento?-

-pero de todas formas olvidelo- se inclina y se desaparece igual como entro...

Esa conversacion dejo a Leon con una espina en el corazon...

-algo como para ser odiado...- se levanta y va a ver el cielo, y la hermosa Luna llena que adornalba el cielo...

-pues...- se pone a pensar mas... -no, es imposible- y se sacude la cabeza tratando de sacar malos pensamientos de su cabeza, vuelve a la cama y duerme otra vez...

En otra parte...

-cuando termine la primera presentacion lo hare- dice una voz masculina y vieja.

-mas te vale- le responde una voz femenina, solo que esta era joven

-quien es tu objetivo?-

-Leon Oswal-

-entonces Porque quieres que traiga a Sora-

-Porque si ella viene, el tambien-

-no crees que es mas facil la forma que te...- no pudo terminar, ya que la dueNa de la otra voz somato un escritorio.

-NOOOOOO-y lo ve a los ojos-HARE QUE LEON OSWAL DERRAME CADA UNA DE LAS LAGRIMAS QUE YO DERRAME, LO HARE SUFRIR LO QUE EL ME HIZO A MI-y luego le da la espalda al anciano que boto un puro por el susto, estas palabras ella las dice en susurro y llenas de rencor:

-esta vez yo me convertire en tu demonio Leon, ahora sabras de lo que soy capaz...-

Continuara...

**OKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, A VER QUE DICEN? CON ESTO PUDE PAGAR MI DEUDA DE TARDARME TANTO, PLIIISSSS MEIYAMIAN XXSORASNAEXX, Y DEMAS CHICAZZ Y CHICO, PERDON PERO ES QUE ANTES TENGO UN CHORRO DE COSAS (U) QUE HACER Y APARTE DE TODO LA MUGROSA PU SE ME ARRUINA, NO ME LLUEVE SOBRE MOJADO, QUE HORROR, PERO QUI TA, DE UNA VEZ LES DIDO CALCULANDO MI TIEMPO, CREO, CRREEEEOO, QUE EL SABADO EN LA NOCHE, TIPO 9 PODRE SUBIER EN SIGUIENTE JIIIIIIIIIII ESPERENLO...**

**A Y SE ME OLVIDABA, PLIIIIIIISSSS UN RWV...**

***MeLoDy***


	10. Bajo el Mismo Cielo parte 1

**OK VOLVI, Y ESTA VEZ MAS RAPIDO, Y AQUI COMIENZAR LA FUNCION, JIIII, ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POR SUS RWV...**

**KALEIDO STAR Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS PIDO PRESTADOS PARA FANTACIAS PERSONALES, SINO LEON YA SERIA MI ESPOSO TwT**

**« [[[*MeLoDy*]]]»**

**A LEER:**

El gran día llego, el día en que se estrenaría ''Bajo el mismo Cielo'', todos los boletos estaba vendidos. Seguro sería una noche espectacular, y muy ocupada también.

TODOS corrían por todos lados, arreglando, limpiando, alistando, maquillando, es una mañana atareada.

Cierta chica estaba terminando de colocar los folletos en los asientos cuando una hermosa rosa, blanca se le apareció enfrente.

-Que madrugadora-

-jiji, buenos días Leon- y agarra la rosa-es realmente hermosa, pero ¿Porque blanca?-

-porque es igual de pura que tu-

-gracias-y empieza a acariciar los pétalos de la misma-nunca había visto una tan blanca como ella-

-¿Ya terminaste?-

-¿En qué?-

- -_- en colocar los folletos-

-ha, bueno, ya casi, solo me falta aquel bloque-y señala el ultimo hacia la izquierda.

-bueno, dame la mitad, y te ayudo-

-O.O ¿Qué? Pero si tu no...- no lo cree ya que Leon de ayudar pues no es de esos.

-...-Leon solo le sonríe, y toma la mitad y avanza a dejarlos hacia los asientos.

Sora solo se queda anonadada, pero igual, se va con él para terminar de hacerlo.

Todos estaban nerviosos ya que cada estreno, es un paso nuevo...

...

La hora llego:

Todo el estadio estaba lleno, no caída ni una pulga más, los gritos se oían, los aplausos, listo, la función comenzara...

Primero con una música lenta, solo en piano se escucha mientras que el telón se levanta.

Muestra un hermoso bosque, que estaba iluminado por una opaca luz azul, que solo es para que el público vea lo que hay de fondo. De repente una pequeña y delgada luz de centra en ese bosque, y cada vez se va ensanchando más y más hasta que queda del tamaño perfecto para que aparezca alguien por ahí...

Debajo de esa luz bajaba Sarah, sentada en un columpio, utilizando un hermoso vestido Blanco, que era más largo que su cuerpo, es decir que bajaba más que hasta donde llegaban sus pies, traía su cabello suelto, y una diadema con una margarita adornando la misma.

El piano sigue sonando, hasta que le da la entrada a Sarah:

"_Playground school bell rings again..."_

En ese instante justamente en el centro de este se empieza a levantar un círculo perfecto, que deja mostrar a una bruja, se miraba repugnante, alrededor de ella volaban unos papelitos negros, que significaba lo que sentía, esa bruja fue lastimada por un hombre, y deseaba venganza...

"_Rain clouds come to play, again..."_

De la nada se empieza a llenar de nubes grises (obviamente alrededor de Sarah) y dejan cae una lluvia tranquila, más si llegaba a empapar, en ese instante un par de luces de los laterales de color rojo iluminaron a esa bruja...

"_Has no one told you, she's not breathing?"_

Durante esa parte, la brujan se quita una capucha negra que la cubría por completo, y en ese instante se ve a Mey, con un traje totalmente negro, con adornos de color plata que eran resaltados por las luces rojas. En el brazo izquierdo la manga le llegaba hasta el codo, y el brazo derecho, la manga le cubría todo el brazo, hasta la mano y los dedos, el cuello de este era en forma de "V" pero la "V" de este de alargaba más del lado izquierdo, es decir que la manga de este comenzaba debajo del hombro, a su vez, obviamente dejando al descubierto el mismo. En la parte inferior, su pierna izquierda estaba totalmente visible, solamente se le veía la zapatilla negra, y en su pierna derecha estaba no solo cubierta por un panti negro, sino también una especie de tela, o como a parte de un vestido que la cubría la verdad muy bonita...

"_Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to..."_

Mey da un salto y gira dos veces y cae sobre un columpio que le tiran, en ese instante todo el escenario se transforma, porque al momento de caer sobre el trapecio, hubo una gran explosión que al desvanecerse el humo, todo el hermoso bosque desapareció. Dejando a la vista del público un feo y huesudo bosque, y con combinaciones de negro, morado y azul.

"_Hello..."_

Del otro lado del escenario venia Roseta, que estaba usando un traje exactamente igual al de Mey, solo que es de color naranja que iba columpiándose en los trapecio que se venían apareciendo a su paso, hasta quedar frente a frente con la bruja, (Mey) y saludarla.

"_If I smile and I don't believe..."_

La bruja le demuestra una sonrisa no muy sincera, y luego se enoja, salta del trapecio cayendo sobre un trampolín que aparece en el piso y apoyándose de ahí, da más vueltas y cae en el centro del escenario, la ayudante hace exactamente lo mismo, solo que para colocarse del otro lado de la bruja da un par de piruetas hasta quedar donde debía...

"_I know, I'll walk from this dream"_

Ella se encuentran en un círculo en medio del escenario, ese círculo, se empieza a elevar dejando a Mey y Roseta, unos metro más alejadas del suelo, de ese círculo sale una gran esfera, que después se ilumina dejando ver a una pequeña bebe, con el cabello del color de Sora, dando a entender que ella es Aurora, (la protagonista de la obra) la bruja se molesta...

"_Don't try to fix me 'cause I not broken"_

La bruja empieza a hacer un montón de formas con los brazos, dando a entender que está haciendo un conjuro... Debajo de ella, donde todavía hay escenario en el verdadero piso, a la orilla de este una luces blancas se encienden, NO del circulo elevado, donde está la bruja y su ayudante, sino de lo que quedo abajo de ella, a partir de este momento, por los laterales del escenario salen un montón de acróbatas, vestidos de negro total, hasta mascaras negras, no había adornos en sus trajes, nada, solo ella, que simbolizaban almas perdidas dándole el toque tétrico, que hacían una coreografía debajo de las brujas, donde Mey seguía moviendo sus manos para hacer el conjuro.

"_Hello"_

Sarah sigue cantando en su mismo lugar, no se mueve, pero alrededor de ella, bajan más acróbatas que agarrador por cables alrededor de su cintura bailaban y hacían acrobacia (valga la redundancia) arriba de la bruja y su ayudante. Un humo espeso a salir por encima de los acróbatas, dejando a Mey y Roseta adentro de este.

"_I'm the lie living for you, so can hide..."_

Después una luz partió la burbuja dejando salir de el a Layla, el ángel de la muerte, con un traje totalmente blanco, sin mangas y con cuello de tortuga, el traje le dejaba por completo las piernas descubiertas, cuando se levanta deja ver una cola, como las de las novias, salir por la parte de atrás, también blanca, ya Layla estando de pie otro circulo sale de en medio de esa burbuja ya rota, y dejando que el público viera como un pastel de tres pisos.

"_...__Don't__cry__"_

El ángel levanta su pierna izquierda hasta quedar a la par de su rostro, he impulsándose con la derecha da un salto y desaparece debajo de los tres piso. El círculo donde estaba Layla vuelve al centro de la burbuja y la burbuja desaparece en el círculo donde está la bruja y su ayudante

"_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping..."_

Todos los acróbatas que estaban arriba y debajo de ella, se empiezan a desaparecer indicando que el conjuro ha terminado, cuando ya no queda ninguno, el círculo donde están ellas vuelve al original, dejando solo el piso de un escenario normal, ambas brujas se ven, pero luego Mey levanta el brazo izquierdo, y un trapecio cae justamente en su mano, el trapecio empieza a subir, junto con ella agarrada solo con ese brazo...

"_Hello, __I'm__still__here__"_

_Ya estando a buena altura, Mey se comienza a balancear, y cuando ya sus piernas llegan a buena altura, su suelta del trapecio desapareciendo arriba del escenario, y seguí el mismo trapecio, al mismo tiempo también se va Roseta, solo que ella, dando piruetas, y el escenario por medio de juego de cámaras y efecto de luces vuelve a ser el que era al inicio de la obra, un hermoso bosque verde..._

"_All that's left of yesterday..."_

Después que Sarah dice la última línea de su canción, la empiezan a subir, todavía el piano sigue sonado y en este tiempo, el escenario se transforma por completo dejado ver una ciudad de las de antes donde era la era de los reyes y magos.

Con una música alegre de fondo, no alegre de revuelta, sino aceptable, le da magia a lo que sigue de la función.

Ahí aparecen varios acróbatas haciendo sus trucos, como si la gente normal hiciera eso mientras va en la calle, pero la luz principal apunta hacia el lado derecho del escenario esperando a que el principal actor aparezca.

Ahí se puede ver a Sora, solo que ella no está haciendo nada, solo caminado…

(Lo que esta con _cursiva y subrayado_ es lo que dice en el folleto que se les da a los espectadores)

_Esta historia indica que hace mucho tiempo una pequeña bruja se había enamorado de un antiguo y muy guapo rey, pero el rey solo la miraba como una amiga, que realmente su corazón era dueño de otra mujer._

_Paso el tiempo y la primera escena indica que la buja siempre estuvo al pendiente del príncipe, pero cuando su aprendiz, (Roseta) le llega a decir que tiene una hija, le lanza una maldición, y Layla es la sombra de la princesa, la cual está enferma._

_Al pasar el tiempo el rey muere de manera natural, y eso afecta más a la pequeña princesa, su enfermedad está al límite, por eso cualquier joven que se le acerque ella lo aleja, ya que no quiere que su amor termine cuando apenas está comenzando…_

Ella sigue avanzando recorriendo toda la calle, triste, ya que sabe que pronto toda la magia acabara…

Ella avanza hasta el otro lado del escenario y ahí está un trapecio esperándola, ella lleva puesto un traje humilde, de aquella época, ya que se disfrazaba para que nadie la tratara diferente, eso le gustaba.

Aurora se sienta y suben el trapecio, la música empieza a bajar su volumen y junto a ella la luz que iluminaba a los demás acróbatas, hasta que todo queda en obscuras.

Al ratito, un juego de luces empieza a iluminar todo hasta que se concentran en el senario, toda la escenografía cambio, como si estuvieran en el cielo, y también el vestuario de sora, cambio a un bonito traje de bailarina, solo que de color celeste.

Bajan un juego de trapecios, y debajo de ellos, hay un gran trampolín, luego una luz blanca apunta directamente a Sora, la cual se levanta, y con un salto cae sobre el trampolín, y empieza a hacer una acrobacia magnifica.

(En esta parte busquen la canción: "Por más que para siempre" de la princesa encantada, versión piano)

Salta de un trapecio a otro, dando vueltas, giros, dándole el aire de mágico, pero al mismo tiempo de tristeza.

_La princesa aurora era una muy buena bailarina, y ella siempre se escapaba del palacio, para ir a bailar cerca de un lago, y lo hace para olvidar las penas, para olvidar su doloroso pasado y tratar de que su futuro no lo sea tanto, era una forma de olvidar las penas y tratar de ser feliz._

Sora da vueltas y giros, el traje tenía una muy calidad y sobre saltaba con el juego de luces sobre ella, daban magia.

Vario, sino es que mucho espectadores empezaban a llorar, sintiéndola tristeza que sentía la princesa Aurora. Sora mostraba una cara llena de solo y tristeza que hasta los amigos de ella pensaban que tenía algún pesar, aun sabiendo que estaba tan alegre y dichosa, ya que tenía el amor en sus manos.

…

-esto es demasiado real-

-si, tiene razón señorita Kathy, pero es Sora, la que está enfrente de nosotros-

-que esté listo el trapecio 2, y la llegada del príncipe Julián-

-de inmediato-

…

Sora esta parada sobre un trapecio, se impulsa con su pierna izquierda, y salta, en ese instante el trapecio sube, ella cae dando vueltas sobre el trampolín y rebota, elevándose muy alto, y cae de manera perfecta sobre un trapecio que le aparece después, al rato caen al redor y hace su aparición el príncipe Julián.

A unos metros más adelante le caen unas mantas, bien largas, las cuales eran para hacer piruetas. (Recuerdan el cap. 27, cuando ella trata de hacer 2 papeles sola, pues esas mantas de color rosado son las que caen aquí, solo que ahora son negras)

Ella se impulsa y las agarra, empieza a hacer una serie de actos, y alrededor de ella pasa Leon haciendo cara de OOOOOO O.O, pero Aurora no le pone atención.

_En príncipe Julián estaba de paseo, ya que al día siguiente tendría que visitar a la reina, ya que tenía que hacer una especia de trato con ambos reinos vecinos, pero tanto por explorar tanto que descubrir que no contuvo las ganas de ir a revisar los alrededores, y en ese instante a una hermosa joven bailando y demostrando que la magia si existe, así que va a ver quién es._

_El príncipe Julián se enamora perdidamente de ella, sin siquiera conocerla, solo sabe que no ha habido nadie que lo haga sentir lo que esa joven desconocida le provoca en ese preciso momento._

_No se atreve a hablar, solo la espía, y tratara de averigua quien es…_

Sora sigue haciendo su acto, Leon sigue viéndola, solo que de la sombras sale Layla, que la empieza a seguir a Aurora, como una especie de sombra, indicando que la maldición está vigente. Pero esta vez Layla tenía la mitad del traje negro…

_El ángel de la muerte que fue creado por la bruja, nació totalmente de color blanco, pero con el paso de los tiempos desde los pies para arriba fue volviéndose obscuro, y cuando el ángel este completamente negro, Aurora morirá._

Leon sigue dando vueltas en un trapecio sobre ella, y Sora (Aurora) no lo ve, la canción está llegando a su final, y el juego de trapecios sube, el trampolín es cubierto por el piso, y Sora es bajada con cuidado hasta el piso, las mantas suben y ella desaparece por medio del humo que lanzan y Leon sigue arriba, viéndola, solo que ya no da vueltas, solo está parado sobre el trapecio quieto viéndola desaparecer.

Le bajan claridad a las luces y cambias de escenografía, (recuerdan el castillo que aparece en el lago de luz cisnes, pues algo así es el que aparece aquí) un hermoso castillo, que estaba adornado por un hermosos jardín, por la parte superior un hermoso decorado de luces, dándole el toque de magia.

_Esa noche se haría un baile, para darle la bienvenida al príncipe que llegaría, la princesa como siempre estaba, seria, igual de apagada, y detrás de ella Layla, con su traje obscureciéndose más._

Una serie de bailarines empiezan a aparecer, no hay ningún actor principal en escena, luces, serpentinas, grandes cantidades de brillantina, caen, desde el techo, una gran magia…

…

Fueron como 20 minutos de magia de un baile de acróbatas, hasta que aparecen en escena Ana y su grupo, centrándose en el medio del escenario, y alrededor de ellas solo quedan 10 parejas que siguen haciendo su baile, y Ana y sus amigas asiendo sus payasadas.

Todo el público se ríe, y Ana feliz de obtener esa risa, que solo le pertenece a ella…

…

Después del truco de Ana, llega el momento del gran baile de bienvenida.…

10 parejas más salen al escenario, haciendo un gran baile, no del normal, sino al estilo Kaleido…

_La princesa Aurora se encuentra en medio de la pista de baile, no se le apetecía bailar, ya que no sentía la magia, como lo hace en el lago, llevaba un hermoso vestido de esa época, pero adaptado para que pudiera hacer sus trucos cuando llegara el príncipe Julián._

Y así fue, Leon aparece bajando por medio de un trapecio, Sora estaba mirando hacia el lado contrario, pero cuando voltea. Lo ve.

Las luces que van apagando, y un solo reflector se adueña de la pareja, ambos se ven con amos (que raro), pero por la parte más alta del lado derecho, está la asistente de la buja, la cual la enfocan con una luz roja.

Bajan a Leon despacio, hasta que Julián y la princesa se ven, la luz se va apagando.

Pasan como 15v segundos, y luego parece Layla, y llevaba un traje parecido al de sora en el lago de los cisnes, pero solo que este estaba de los pies hasta la cintura de color negro, Layla se encontraba viendo hacia el público, como si fuera un robot, luego van bajando las luces, y otra vez, todo obscuro…

_La verdadera batalla de la princesa Aurora y el príncipe julia está por comenzar, ya que la hada, hará que las cosas se compliquen, su deber es vigilar a la princesa, y ahora con un romance todo se acabara, ya que como cualquier conjuro, hay una cura, y en esa historia es o matar a la bruja, o enamorarse._

_Siguiente escena, baile con las hadas:_

_Han pasado los días, incluso meses, y la princesa se fue enamorando poco a poco del joven Julián, ya que ella muchas veces escapaba de él, incluso lo insultaba, pero ahora él se adueñó de su corazón…_

Cuando las luces se volvieron a esconder, mostraron un hermoso jardín, y por una esquina superior se encontraba Sarah, que tenía un hermoso vestido de gala.

Ella no cantaba con letra, como lo hizo al principio, aquí solo dice: AAAAAA, pero con ritmo y todo, eso, de manera romántica, y una música de piano y violín para que ella no estuviera sola.

_Aquí la princesa aurora y Julián se demuestran sus sentimientos por medio de la danza, pero la bruja tiene otro cometido:_

Empiezan con un baile agarrados de la mano, haciendo acrobacias, saltos, partes, de manera mágica romántica y lenta, para que todos pudieran sentir el amor, pero a la mitad de ese espectáculo, detrás de ellos aparece la bruja.

_La bruja, se hace invisible y se coloca detrás de Julián, y le lanza un hechizo, así cuando el deje de ver a Aurora, el hechizo hará efecto, y cuando vea a la bruja la confundirá con Aurora._

Bailaban saltaban todo era magia muchas mujeres lloraba de lo hermoso, de un nudo en su garganta que se les hizo por la magia, los encargados de efectos especiales se lucieron con esa escena, pero la mejor estaba por venir, cuando se realice la "Técnica mágica"

Esta parte termina con ellos dos abrazados, y bajando hacia el piso enrollados por medio de esas mantas. Y ahí termina la escena.

_Esa noche el príncipe Julián tuvo pesadilla, y como había dicho la bruja engaño al corazón del príncipe…_

_Siguiente escena: Dolor de Mañana…_

_La princesa Aurora ya no sentía el dolor de su enfermedad, se podría decir que hasta la olvido, hasta ese día, en que fue cambiada sin motivo…_

Sale Sora, saltando en los trampolines, y dando vueltas, hasta que vi que Leon entraba de la misma manera, solo que el agarrado de un aro de esos que son sujetados por una curda delgada pero fuerte, entro balanceándose desde un extremo del escenario y se dirigía al otro, Sora pone una cara de felicidad, pero al rato la cambia, ya que su príncipe la ignora y se dirige hacia otra persona…

_La bruja…_

En la toma de la mano, y empiezan a hacer acrobacia, y bailes, él la levanta, la sostiene con una mano, la impulsa hacia un trapecio, ella salta a los brazos de Leon, este la vuele a impulsar, se abrazan, bajan un aro más grande, para que de esta mene puedan subirse ahí los dos y hacer un acto más complejo, muestra que:

_Aurora solo los observa, solo está viéndolos con tristeza y detrás de ella está el ángel de la muerte, que poco a poco vuelve a tornarse de negro, cuando la princesa fue superando su dolor, lo negro de la vestimenta del ángel fue disminuyendo, pero ahora el dolor de ser despechada fue demasiado, y ahora el negro llega sobre el pecho del ángel. Si siguen por este camino Aurora morirá…_

Sora sigue dando vueltas, solo girando, haciendo acrobacias por los aires, tratando de ser lo más opacada posible por la pareja ahora en escena, ella siendo la sombra y aun con una sombras tras ella, Layla.

_Pasan los días, y la princesa empeora su estado de salud, su mejor amida Cristal, (ANA) la intenta animar…_

Vuelve Ana con su grupo, esta vez con una pelota gigantesca y usándola como instrumento principal para hacer reír a la princesa, la cual solo está sentada viéndola y detrás de ella Layla con el traje negro hasta los hombros…

_Llegando al mes desde que Aurora y Julián no se ven ella ha empeorado, el doctor la a desahuciado, y la princesa esta lista para partir al otro mundo. Su mejor amiga se entera, y va por el príncipe, ella le grita y le dice todo, él no se lo puede creer, ya que según él ha esta don Aurora todo este tiempo, eso había que comprobarlo._

El escenario cambia totalmente, Sora esta acostada en una cama muy bonita, ahí ella llevaba un vestido de color blanco, sencillo y bonito, esa cama estaba elevada del piso, a unos 15 metros de altura, y ese vestido, el largo de él llegaba a 8 metro, la cola del vestido caía por los laterales de la cama para darle el estilo Kaleido.

Debajo de ella había una pista de hielo, la cual había 10 patinadora que estaba completamente vestidas de negro y que solo hacia un acto sencillo, para darle el estilo fúnebre, la música es triste, hasta que llega el momento que entre Leon.

El entra columpiándose solamente con un aro del tamaño perfecto para su mano, balanceándose alrededor de la cama de Sora, ya que…

_El príncipe Julián no puede ver a la princesa a la verdadera princesa, ese fue el hechizo…_

Viene Mey sentada en un aro más grande la cual se pasea por todo el escenario. Leon pone una cara seria al verla.

_Julián intenta averiguar qué es lo que le sucede a su amada Aurora, la cual si tenía razón, estaba actuando de manera. Extraña pero nunca le puso importancia ya que ella es su amada, y no importaba los defectos que tuviera el la amaría. _

_Pero esta es algo extraña, es atrevida, sensual, y tiene un toque seco, nada a su hermosa Aurora. _

Cuando Mey y Leon se encuentran, ella le extiende la mano a él, invitándolo a estar junto a ella, en cambio Leon la rechaza...

Mey se pone de pie, lo reta, y Leon se junta con ella, ella tiembla, y Leon la ve fijamente a los ojos.

_El príncipe Julián ve a los ojos a esa mujer que se hace pasar por Aurora, y lo descubre, ya que dulce amada, siempre tuvo una calidez en sus ojos. _

Leon la empuja y hace que caiga (todo parte de la obra) Mey se cae del aro, pero rápidamente le lanzan un trapecio para que ella se agarre, Leon la ve enfurecido, y se da la vuelta dando vueltas, tratando de volver con su querida...

El escenario cambia de nuevo, las patinadoras se van, y ese lugar se transforma a un hermoso cuarto, todo cambia excepto la posición de Sora.

La música se vuelve triste, vario acróbatas hacen sus trucos es pareja, las mujeres en blanco y los hombres en negro, simbolizando una tristeza.

Leon llega columpiándose y le suben a la misma altura que la cama de Sora, y ahí cae el.

La toma entre sus brazos y la lleva hasta su pecho.

_Julián entra a la habitación de la princesa, agitado ya que corrió para poder llegar a ella, y la encuentra ahí, débil, pálida, fría, se podría decir que era un cadáver, la diferencia que aun respiraba. _

Le dan la vuelta, de manera que Leon quede viendo al público, ya que se en centraba de espaldas, se la pega a su pecho, y su largo cabello gris le cubre la cara.

Se recoge el cabello y se acerca a sus frio y pálidos labios, los acaricia.

Mientras tanto una luz roja se enfoca a una muy enojada bruja.

_La bruja al ver el propósito del príncipe, se enoja, no, no, NO. _

_No podía besarla, ya que eso significaba el verdadero amor, y la ruptura del hechizo, debía detenerlo o el reino se salvaría. _

_Ella no le hizo a eso a la princesa por nada, ella quería destruir el reino de ese hombre que nunca el amo..._

_Siguiente escena...: Fuego a un nuevo cielo._

Se oye un grito desgarrador, todo el escenario se transforma de manera tétrica, y la hermosa habitación se convierte en un cuarto de casa vieja y abandonada.

A la bruja la envuelve un fuego, y todo su vestuario cambia, a uno de batalla.

Toda ella estaba de color negro, y llevaba una armadura gris encima. Y bajándole de la parte superior una espada.

El lugar en donde estaba Sora fue invadido por una jaula, la cual se la lleva hasta la esquina superior derecha. Y Leon se sujeta de un trapecio que le bajo.

_La bruja indica la guerra, debía destruir a ese príncipe, no importando nada, le indica que una batalla iba a comenzar, y así la bruja se abalanza sobre el..._

En ese momento Yuri hace su aparición impidiendo el ataque directo de la bruja, con una espada...

_El príncipe tiene un amigo fiel, que es su sombra y al ver el intento de la bruja, y dándose cuenta que este no traía nada para protegerse se abalanza contra la bruja para impedir el golpe_

_La bruja se recupera de la intervención del amigo dl príncipe se pone de pie apuntando al príncipe. Ve a Julián a los ojos y le indica que se prepare la batalla comenzara al crepúsculo del mismo día. _

En ese instante la bruja desaparece junto con la princesa, Leon y Yuri regresan dando vueltas por los trapecios y las luces se apagan.

Continuara…

**OKKKKK, SE QUE NO SE QUEDO EN UNA PARTE EMOCIONANTE, PERO ¡ESTO ME SALIO DE 20 PAGINAS DE WORD! NO PODIA SUBIRLO COMPLETO, ASI QUE SE LOS PROMETO MAÑANA SABADO A LAS 12:00 DEL MEDIO DIA TENDRAN LA SEGUNDA PARTE, PERO PARA ESO NECESITO RWV, SINO, PS NO, JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.**

**ENCERIO DISCULPEN LA DEMORA PERO DEBIA INSPIRARME, Y TENGO LA MALA COSTUMBE DE DIBUJAR LOS TRAJES QUE LES IMAGINO, JIIIIIIIII, QUE TONTA, PERO ESOS TRAJES ME DAN PUNTOS EXTRA EN MI MATERIA.**

**OK CHICAZZZ, NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA…**

**UN RWV PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISS SSS.**

***MeLoDy***


	11. Bajo el Mismo Cielo parte 2 y un beso

**ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA, ME GUSTA TANTO ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA, ME ENTRETIENE BASTANTE, CASI LA MITAD DE ESTA PARTE LA ESCRIBI DE NOCHE, LES PUEDO JURAR QUE LA SOÑE, ASI QUE ME LEVANTE, TAPE LAS RENDIJAS DE DONDE PODRIA SALIR LUZ, Y ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR, PARECIA SOMBI, PERO LO BUENO QUE LO TERMINE, ASI QUE AHORITA LO SUBI, Y ME PONGO A RECUPERAR EL SUAEÑO, JIIIIIII.**

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE KAIEIDO ME PERTENECEN, SINO SORA SE QUEDARIA SIN AMOR…**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

Rápidamente se cambia la escenografía volviendo a ese viejo bosque, seco y feo.

Las luces se encienden y se ve a ambos jefes de pie cada uno en un trapecio. Leon de forma impetuosa y elegante, mientras que Mey sexy y arrogante, se ven directamente a los ojos. Ella levanta la mano y su grupo de espíritus empiezan a atacar.

_Una dura batalla se lleva a cabo, bruja contra príncipe, sangre, dolor, desesperación, y la pobre princesa encerrada en una torre, colocada justamente en medio de la batalla._

Una batalla de acrobacias se libra, en medio del escenario, saltos, giros, giros y saltos. Los pobres de efectos especiales están que sudan, quitando y poniendo elemento, trampolines, trapecios, mantas, aros de diferentes tamaños, una dura batalla se lleva ahí.

Leon, el príncipe Julián en busca de su presa. Mey, la bruja

Su fiel amigo, Yuri, luchando contra un gran dragón, y batallón, contra sombras.

...

-listos, preparen el fuego-

-listo señorita Kathy-

...

Acróbatas vestidos de sombras caen al piso, acróbatas vestidos de soldados caen, solo dos quedan en pie...

_Julián contra la bruja._

En la parte de en medio hasta el fondo se encuentra Sora de la misma manera, acostada, solo que detrás de ella esta Layla, con su traje, le pusieron una cámara a Layla, así que esta Sora acostada, Layla parada a un costado de ella, y detrás de Layla la imagen del ángel, solo que con el color negro subiendo y ahora llegaba al cuello...

_La princesa Aurora está en sus últimos minutos y no sabe que su único amor lucha por ella. ¿Quien ganara?_

Mey levanta las manos, indicando que la bruja estaba enfurecida, sus sombras fueron vencidas por unos simples humanos, así que al momento de subirlas estas empiezan a sacar fuego.

Resulta que el traje de Mey tenía unos cables que se fueron llenando de fuego, (de manera segura) Mey junta sus manos y al sacudirlas al piso una gigantesca águila de fuego fue creada a espaldas de Mey.

Esta empieza a mover las manos, indicado que la bruja manipula esa monstruosa ave.

Leon la esquiva, salta, gira, corre, esquiva, sujeta suelta, un verdadero espectáculo.

Esa ave empieza a llenar todo el escenario de fuego (parte de la obra). Leon trata de escapar, pero esta vez parece que no lo lograra...

_Julián esta exhausto, no puede más, la única forma de vencerlos es matando a la bruja, pero cuando intenta acercarse a ella el ave de fuego interviene. Necesitaba ayuda, pero algunos de sus hombres ya estaban muertos y no quería sacrificar la vida de los que quedaban…_

_Pero…_

Yuri, que estaba detrás de la bruja, se pone de pie, para…

_El mejor amigo del príncipe Julián se pone de pie, tras la ardua batalla que tuvo con el dragón, reúne todas sus fuerzas y junto a su espada se pone de pie, pretende matar a la bruja, pero no le es posible, y que la fiel aprendiz interviene…_

El público se emociona, grita, llora, se levanta de sus asientos, esto es un verdadero espectáculo, muchas mujeres de todas las edades lloran, ven el escenario ardiendo en fuego, la emoción no se puede callar…

Leon se coloca de pie, junto con su espada empuñando en sus manos. Mey se ríe mostrándose segura, todo el escenario es un verdadero infierno, ya los acróbatas ahí estaban exhaustos y el fuego no ayudaba, pero ese era su amor por el escenario, y lo iban a lograr.

Mey agita las manos y la gran ave se mueve atacando a Leon el cual actúa como si realmente lo hubiera logrado. Esta da un gran salto y se coloca detrás de Leon, este se va al lugar donde ella estaba antes, ella estaba en una plataforma en forma de circulo, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Ella escenario en llamas, pero se escucha un gran trueno, muchos se asustan, (hablando del público) se ve la luz de los relámpagos dentro del escenario. Magia total.

_El ave ataca al príncipe, este trata más ya no lo logra, cae y el ave se prepara para darle el golpe de gracia…_

Leon esta acostado en una plataforma igual a la de Mey, y el ave se le coloca enfrente, esta abre sus gigantescas alas enfrente de Leon indicando un ataque más y todo terminara…

_La bruja le ríe triunfante…_

Mey levanta hacia delante su brazo derecho, cuando esta lo baje, el ave atacara a Leon y todo acabara…

_Pero…_

Mey ya no lo logra hacer, ya que…

…_recibió un puñal por la espalda…_

Leon se levanta, toma su espada…

_El ave e fuego deja de moverse, aprovecho ese momento. Recibe fuerzas de Dios sabe dónde, y ataca a la bruja, enterrándole su espada en el corazón de la bruja…_

Mey cae el suelo, pero antes de que su último aliento de vida saliera ve a Roseta…

_La cual tenía una expresión de dolor, pero a la vez feliz, ya que ella quería que su amada señora dejara de sufrir por algo del pasado, y la única forma de hacerlo e dejarla descansar en paz. Así que por eso ella ayuda al amigo del príncipe a que logre su objetivo._

_La bruja cae, y el ave de fuego…_

Desaparece…

Al momento de la muerte de la bruja, empieza a llover de una manera fuerte, no llegando tormenta dentro del escenario, apagando el fuego, y eso hace que se despeje el lugar donde estaba Sora y Layla, pero…

_El ángel estaba completamente negro…_

Layla estaba de pie al lado de Sora, pero con la cabeza gacha y todo su cuerpo negro, los espectadores estaban atónitos, ya que por el fuego y la emoción de la pelea, no vieron a qué horas o mejor dicho minutos todo se obscureció.

_El príncipe corre, llega al lado de su amada…_

En ese momento Sarah sale del piso, llevando consigo un vestido negro, que no solo cubría su cuerpo, sino también todo el escenario,(espero que me entiendan esta explicación, es como un triángulo el vestido, le ciñe la figura a Sarah, pero no termina en sus pies, sino que sigue de largo hasta topar el piso) cantando una canción, (sus AAAAA, de manera bonita) triste, hermosa como siempre, pero triste, la suben hasta quedar a la altura de Leon y Sora. Pero al lado izquierdo de ellos, no enfrente.

Vuelven a darles la vuelta y ahora la cámara que apuntaba a Layla, los enfoca a ellos, dejando ver sus rostros en el telón detrás del ángel, viendo la cara de miedo, terror, y de desesperación del príncipe.

Sora…

…_abre los ojos, de manera débil, el príncipe sonríe, pero la sonrisa se le borra al instante, al ver la negación de su princesa, ella levanta con dificultad una mano y acaricia el rostro de su príncipe…_

Sarah llega a la parte más triste de la canción…

Ella le sonríe, pero luego

_Muere…_

Sora deja caer su mano, a un costado. Demostrando que la vida se a ido de la princesa.

_El príncipe se aferra más al cuerpo de su amada doncella, tratando de calentarla, pero es imposible, ella ya no pertenece a este mundo…_

Leon esconde gran parte del cuerpo de sora con su cabello, y volviéndoles a dar vuelta de manera que la espalda de Leon quede dando al público. Y al hacer esto, en la cama donde estaba ella acostada, se abre dejando que Sora se oculte ahí adentro, lo hacen de manera disimulada el vestido lo llevaba sobre puesto, ya que sería muy difícil ocultar esa parte.

_El cuerpo frio de la princesa se va desvaneciendo hasta convertiré en polvo de estrellas, el príncipe deshace su abrazo, ya que la dueña de él ya no estaba, dejando escapar esas bellas luces, estira su mano izquierda tratado de retener algo, más le es imposible la cierra conteniendo en ella el aire, y luego llevando ambas manos a su pecho…_

La lluvia continúa cayendo, y Sarah sigue cantando, las luces se van opacando desde el exterior hacia adentro, solo dejando dos, una que apunta hacia Leon y otra a Sarah.

La de Leon se va opacando hasta quedar totalmente en oscuro, la lluvia se oye que sigue cayendo, y Sarah sigue cantando, ella finaliza al igual que la lluvia, y su luz hace lo mismo que la de Leon.

Poco a poco las luces vuelven al escenario dejando mostrar el bosque seco y feo, con juego de cámaras, luces y demás, hacen que el bosque vuelva a la vida, luego en frente de los ojos de los espectadores, empieza a cambiar, indicando que el tiempo pasa, los árboles y el cielo cambian dejando pasar las estaciones…

_Le tiempo avanza, más el príncipe no vuelve a sonreír, no se vuelve a enamorar, para evitar la ruina del reino vecino, une el suyo con el de su princesa, se conocía como el reino más grande y próspero, y lo conocían a él como el rey más apagado del mundo._

_El tiempo paso y el príncipe envejeció, al momento de su agonía, él le deja su reino al hijo de su mejor amigo, el confía que todo quedara en buenas manos y así puede reunirse con su amada Aurora…_

El escenario, se obscurece, dejando pasar unos 20 segundo para arreglarlo todo…

…

-alisten el escenario del "Reencuentro"-

-listo…-

-las luces en tres, dos…-

…

Las luces vuelven y muestran a Leon sentado con el trapecio, solo esta ese trapecio, él está usando el traje para las fotos, con capa y todo, el escenario no tiene nada más que Leon sentado ahí, el fondo es celeste, y una música lenta conjunto de violín y piano suenan, y Sarah aparece a un extremo de este, y empieza a cantar…

Poco a poco bajan un grupo de trapecios, suben trampolines de diferentes tamaños, un reflector apunta a Leon directamente y…

Otro apuntando a Sora, que venía bajando, con su traje, el de las fotos, la cual cae en uno del trapecio.

Leon se pone de pie, y va tras ella, ella levanta su pierna derecha lo más alto que puede y cuando Leon está por llegar, ellas alta del este y cae sombre un trampolín que es lo suficientemente pequeño como para la punta de sus pies lo ocupen, pero salta de una manera increíble.

Leon empieza a balancear el trapecio, Sora con su salto lo pasa, pero al momento en que la gravedad los llama, cae directamente en los brazos de él.

Y así empieza una maravillosa demostración por medio de la acrobacia, saltos, giros, de todo lo que se les pueda imaginar… todo…

Llega un momento en que trapecio que pisan, trapecio que desaparece, lo mismo sucede con los trampolines, hasta que ellos quedan en el aire, y rápidamente aparece una plataforma de tamaño rectangular que traiga consigo un trampolín para que sora pudiera realizar, la "Técnica mágica"

…

-disfrútalo mi pequeña, que cada ovación es única…- dice Fool a Sora.

-disfrútalo hermano, que cada momento es único…-le dice Sophi a Leon.

-…que solo hay un presente…-dicen ambos-junto a la persona que amas…-

Sora que se coloca a un extremo, Leon en el otro, y…

Empieza a correr, Leon se preparar, sora salta, el trampolín la impulsa, y…

…

-BRAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- el público se emociona, grita aplaude. Es increíble…

…

Leon sujeta a Sora y la levanta, de manera que el 6:00 queda perfecto, ambos no se mueven, una plataforma que está debajo de Leon los sube, hasta quedar a buena altura.

Serpentinas, brillantina, aplausos, todo, adorna esa maravillosa técnica, amos solo sostenidos por una mano, Sora viendo la cara de Leon y viceversa, maravilloso, la plataforma empieza a dar vueltas, que deja que todo el cuerpo de ambos se luzca.

Leon ayuda a Sora, de manera a que ella vuelva a la posición origina, de pies en el suelo, se supone que terminan abrazados, pero…

-esta vez me vengare de todas las interrupciones…-le susurra leona Sora.

-¿he?- ella lo ve a los ojos y…

…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- muchas mujeres no lo cree, es impresionante.

…

-¿Qué?, Leon, se, se…-dice Mía, algo atontada.

-Tenía que pasar algo así, ¿no es verdad demonio?- le pregunto Kathy al aire, y con una sonrisa maliciosa-

…

-no puede ser, ¿UN BESO A FINAL DE ACTUACION?- grita Mey, con cara de perro.

-jiji, me alegra que todo esté en perfecto orden, ¿no es verdad Yuri?-

-a mí no me metas Layla-

…

Si, un maravilloso beso, Leon coloca ambas manos alrededor de la cintura de Sora, y la pega más a él, ella por fin sale de Shock, cierra los ojos para disfrutar ese beso, él se deja llevar, y pone ambas manos alrededor del cuello de él, jugando con su cabello, una de las manos de él, dejan la cintura para posarla en su cabeza y así profundizar el beso.

Ambas lenguas se encuentran, y explorar la cavidad bucal del otro, el oxígeno paso a segundo plano, pero a Leon le molestaba estar encorvado así que vuelve esa mano a la cintura y la levanta.

La levanta para que pudieran sentirse más, para que pudieran besarse más, Sora deja de jugar con el cabello y pone ambas manos en la espalda del el, ya que ya se encontraba a la altura adecuada, solo separa una milésima sus bocas para tomas ese tan malditamente indispensable oxígeno. Y se vuelven a fundir en uno…

…

Por fin se separan, ambos se ven a los ojos, Sora comienza a llorar.

Leon se asusta cree que hizo algo malo, pero después de ver esa sonrisa en Sora, su paz volvió… al parecer a Sora se le olvido donde estaban…

…

-que la cámara enfoque sus rostros-

-si jefe…-

…

Sarah termina de cantar, todo queda en silencio, y la cámara los enfoca, sus rostros se relejan en la manta de color celeste, dejando ver las lágrimas y la sonrisa que salen de Sora, mientras que Leon, muestra un inexplicable paz y ternura en su rostro achica un poco más sus ojos, para verla solo a ella.

-no-solloza-no sabe, cuanto lo amo, joven Leon-

Leon arquea su boca, y acaricia el cabello morado de su novia…

-nomas de lo que yo a ti…-

(Qué bueno que la cámara no agranda los sonidos)

Una vista realmente romántica y espectacular…

Silencio total…

De repente, primero una persona de pie, después 2 más, luego 6, luego 20,y así sucesivamente hasta que todo el escenario, incluyendo a los actores, a Layla a Yuri, a todos, de pie, aplaudiendo con las manos en alto, algunos con grito, otros con silbidos, de todo, y eso trajo de nuevo a la tierra a los principales…

Sora se separa rápidamente de Leon y ve hacia el público, y se queda hecha piedra, con los ojos puros puntitos, y sudando a más no poder…

Leon también muestra cara de sorpresa, pero no tan exagerada como la de Sora… así que vuelve a su cara seria, y se vuelve a acerca a Sora, la toma por la cintura y la vuelve a pegar a él, Sora igual, como un tempano de hielo, sudando.

El levanta la mano, para agradecer al público, sus aplausos, y Sora poco a poco vuelve en sí, y empieza a saludar, hasta que vuelve a ser la cálida Princesa.

Poco a poco todo todos los actores regresan al escenario, a recibir el agrado del público…

…

La magia se sintió en cada rincón, y la emoción también, pero nadie le puso atención a una espectadora que no se levantó para aplaudir, solo lo hizo para irse de ahí, pero no sin antes mirar a la pareja protagonista.

-disfruta, ya que no te dudara…-

…

…

-parece que león por fin se olvidó de mí…-

-en eso se equivoca señorita Sophi-

-¿porque Fool?-

-él nunca se olvidara de usted, solo que ahora sabe, quien es usted, y quien es Sora-

-me agrada Sora-

-y a mí también-

-oye Fool, ¿por cuantos años te puede ver un artista?-

-los años que quiera, no hay límite, hasta que esa persona decida bajar de lo9s escenario, ahí me dejara de ver-

-o,-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-no, se, solo se me ocurrió-

-"y yo pienso que esto dudara mucho tiempo, Sora no bajara de los escenario hasta que muera, incluso de vieja, la tendremos ahí, demostrando que los sueños se hacen realidad"-

_Hay muchas personas en el mundo, hay muchas historias que contar, también hay muchos finales para esas historias, felices o tristes, todas se encuentran…_

"_Bajo el mismo cielo"_

Continuara…

**OKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK .**

**MEIYAMI, CUMPLI TUS ESPECTATIVAS CON EL BESO, CREES QUE FUE DEMACIADO ATREVIDO QUE LEON BESARA A SORA EN MEDIO DEL ESCENARIO Y FRENTE A TODOS, JJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII, BUENO EL BOCHORNO LO DESCUBRIRAN EN EL PROXIMO CAP, JIIIIIIIIIIII.**

**XXSORAXNAEXX: JAAAA, ME ENCANTO TU RWV, Y SI, PERO ESTA VEZ ME TARDE YA QUE NECESITE TIEMPO, TENIA QUE IMAGINAR UNA OBRA QUE LLEGARA A LAS ALTURAS DE KALEIDO.**

**LOVUUU15: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, YA TE COMPLACI, ESPERO QUE SEA SUFICIENTE.**

**CHICAZZ, ¿CREEN QUE VALIO LA PENA, LA ESPERA?**

**BUENO, ESPERO SUS RWV.**

***MeLoDy***


	12. Violeta

**REGRESEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE, SORRY, PERO LES PROMETO QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SERAN MAS SEGUIDA, PERO BUENO, MEJOR NO LAS MOLESTO Y…**

**¡MEIYAMI!: ME OFENDE, ME OFENDE, ME OFENDE, ¿COMO PUEDES CREER QUE YO PUBLICARE ALGO QUE NO SEA MIO?, ESO SE LLAMA PLAGIO, Y YO QUIERO QUE MIS LECTORAS DISFRUTEN MIS HISTORIAS PERO ¡MIASSS!, ASI QUE TODO, TODOOOOOOOOOO, ES PROUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION.**

**OK, YA, AHORA SI, LAS INVITO.**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

CLIK, CLIK, CLIK, CLIK (sonido de cámaras tomando fotos)

-Sora, una respuestas, por favor…-

-Sora ¿Qué significo ese beso?-

-¿era parte de la obra?-

-Sora…-

La pareja de protagonistas estaba en una conferencia de prense, como en todo estreno de obra, pero ninguno de los dos respondía lo que se le preguntaba.

Sora estaba congelada del tipo de preguntas que se le hacía, pero Leon, Leon estaba tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados su mano izquierda agarrando la cintura de _"SU" _novia, estaba con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa triunfante.

Ella nerviosa, el tranquilo, ella alegre, el serio, ella baja, el alto, si, un complemento perfecto.

-¿Leon…?- primera pregunta para el -¿sora reemplaza a tu antigua y única pareja Sophi?-

Huy, ahí hubo toque de nervio, ¿Qué responderá?

-no- y abre los ojos-Sora y Sophi son muy distintas, ninguna reemplaza a nadie, Sophi era, es, mi hermana, y Sora, mi novia…-

Sora lo voltea a ver sorprendía, pero cuando por fin todo paso, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, ahora si había alguna espinita, ya se acabó, Leon la ama, pero esto le costara caro.

…

Cuando terminaron de servir a la prensa, entrando al escenario, no acabo la cosa…

-¡SORAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿ME PUEDES DECIR QUE FUE LO QUE PASO ALLA AFURA?-

-pues, bueno, Mey, yo-

-¡la próxima vez que vayas a hacer algo así, por favor avísame!-

-es…-suspira-tratare-

-oye Leon, que romántico, nunca imagine que fuera a hacer algo así-dijo Sarah.

-…- no le contesto

-ja jaja- ríe ella- ¿Cómo besa Leon Sora?

-¡¿QUEE?!-

-no te pongas así Sora, solo preguntaba…- y se va.

.vaya, Sora, ahora tendré que mejorar mis actos, que con los tuyos las risas que doy ya no son suficientes- y le giña el ojo.

-…Ana…- responde en susurro.

-bueno chicos mejor los dejamos en paz, creo que debe hablar- interviene Mía-nos vemos Sora-

Ken que estaba escondido, viendo con tristeza al amor de su vida, unida a otro, pero no queda más que hacer y apoyarla,- suerte Sora.- le susurra y así como estaba ahí desapareció.

Todos se fueron dejando a Sora y Leon solos… *-*

-Leon…

-¿si?-

-¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ALGO ASI?

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-¿COMO QUE A QUE ME REFIERO?-

-a lo del beso-

´-¿acaso existe otra cosa?-

-¿acaso no te gusto?-

-N-O.O- ese no es el punto-.

-entonces…-

-que, que no deberías hacer algo así, sin preguntarme-

-a mi así me gusta-

-pero a mí no-.

-…-solo levanta una ceja.

-¿Por qué no me contestas?-

-cállate…-

-¿Qué?-

-hablas mucho-

-A MI NADIE ME CALLA…- le dice furiosa, hasta los chicos fuera del lugar oyeron el grito.

.-y…-

-¿y qué?-

-y si ¿te callo con un beso?-

-O.O, a… pues…*-* eso…-

Ya no se necesitó más… (Me encanta describir los besos)

Se fue acercando poco a poco, mientras ella tartamudeaba al responder la última pregunta de Leon, él se fue acercando, hasta tal punto de hacerla retroceder, con lentitud pero la hizo retroceder, hasta que la pared se lo impidió.

-Leon…- dice nerviosa.

-¿y bien…?-

-…y…yo…-

Su mano izquierda la atrapo por la cintura, y la derecha la utilizo para apoyarse en la pared, rápidamente une sus pocas, mientras que Sora se acostumbraba al ritmo de él, corresponde al beso, sus manos rápidamente también se colocan detrás de su cuello, atrayéndolo mas a ella, el mientras tanto se apega más a ella, al parecer eso labio son demasiado tentadores para él, y no podía separarse de ellos, los necesitaba a cada instante, no.

No solo los labios, sino también a ella, ella era su maldita droga que no se podía conseguir en ningún otro lado, es necesario que las cosas pasen a más, pero como, bueno eso no importara, lo importante es que se tenían en ese momento, ya de futuro se encargaría después.

Volviendo con el beso…

Fue un beso bastante rudo, Leon sentía que debía callar esa boca, así que lo hizo de manera rápida, pero cuando ya la cosa se fue acomodando, necesitaba estar dentro de ella, así que la lengua de él, pidió permiso para invadir territorio ajeno, así que la otra dueña como tanto del rogar que se hace, acepto, (*-* suertuda AAAAA, ya me calenté) las lenguas ya no eran desconocidas, ni los cuerpos tampoco, el calor del otro hacían que todo lo demás valiera poco, pero el aire era necesario, así que fue el momento exacto que Sora utilizo para castigarlo.

Al momento de separarse un poco ella salta al lado contrario, y lo ve…

-no creas que no seguiré enojada contigo por ese beso-

-..- el la ve enojado, ya que no lo dejo terminar, se queda ahí parado, y l ave irse, con su aire de grandeza, el gano la batalla anterior, ella de la ahorita, pero al final como toda pareja la guerra al ganan ambos y al mismo tiempo la pierden.

Que enredado es el amor…

…

Ya era media noche, y Sora no podía dormir, no creía lo que había pasado ese día, o mejor dicho ayer, Fool estaba viéndola desde lo lejos, parecía que todo estaba bien, ella estaba en su balcón.

Sabiendo que con Leon ella es totalmente venerable.

-las constelaciones de sagitario y escorpión están en su mejor momento, pero nada dura para siempre, hay una que está persiguiéndolos desde hace tiempo, se está acercando, ¿quién será?

…

Ya las 9:47 de la mañana Sora después de dormir un poco decide bañarse, y por primera vez olvida que Fool estaba ahí, así que se mete al baño.

El pequeño monstruo se da cuenta, y no puede dejar de ser pervertido, sí que la sigue, no entra a la bañera solo la de por atrás…

-O.O, o por Dios, que Niña tan dotada de cualidades- ella se mete de espaldas así que solo le ve la parte trasera, pero no contaba con una cosa…

-¿Qué ves?- una voz varonil de un chico de larga cabellera gris estaba detrás de él, Fool solo lo voltea a ver y…

FLASH BACK

_-no Leon, Sora no se ha levantado ¿para que la buscas tan temprano?-_

_-tenemos un asunto que hablar-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-no seas entrometida Mey-_

_-bueno es mi amiga-_

_- _-…-_

_-ok, bueno, es mi compañera-_

_-…- mejor se va a buscarla, al regresar ve que su cuarto no tenía llave-"que descuidada"- y decide entrar, si está dormida le tocara a él la venganza. Pero al momento de entrar oye la regadera, así que la esperara afuera, pero un cuerpo estaba flotando viendo hacia la regadera, eso no le gusto…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-ha- suspira Sora- qué bonito día, ojala que todo esté bien el día de hoy- estaba usando una pantaloneta sus típicos tenis, y una camisa un poquito más grande que ella, sale del baño y lo que ve la deja bonita.

-¡¿Leon?!-

Ahí estaba el trapecista, entado con la pierna cruzada, una mano apoyada en su cama y la otra asfixiando a otro ser.

-hola- le responde.

-¿Cómo entraste?-

-por la puerta-

-¿quién te abrió?-

-ya lo estaba-

-por lo menos hubieras tocado-

-no era necesario-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿siempre dejas qué este bufo de espié desnuda?-

-¿Qué?-

-duendo entre- se levantó ay se acerca a Sora- "este" te estaba viendo bañándote-

-¿QUEE?, FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLL-

…

…

-bien ahora si podemos hablar-

-ya le dije que yo no puedo decir nada, tiene que hablar con ella-

-¿y dónde está?-

-vendrá en un momento-

-Kalos, ¿tú no la quieres perder verdad?-

-a mí no me gusta alejarme de mis buenos acróbatas Long-

-mmm, bueno, pero es mi oferta contra la tuya-

-ya lo dije, y no lo repetiré-

-bueno, no importa, la esperare, quiero que ella sea mi estrella en el acto de navidad haya en roma-

-no lo lograste con Leon, ¿Qué te hace pensar que con Sora?-

-los llevare a los dos si es necesario-

-¿Qué pretendes?-

-eso no te incumbe-

…

…

-¿Qué crees que quiera hablar conmigo Leon?-

-no lo sé, pero seguro no es nada malo, relájate, sabes que contaras conmigo-

-si-

Leon y sora vienen del cuarto, después de darle un _"pequeño" _regaño a Fool, todos estaba practicando un poco, ya que la obra solo estará abierta al público durante un mes, pero eso sí, jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo, así que tiene que estar en buena forma, el nombre de Layla ya paso a segundo plano, pero el de Sora no, hay que ver cuánto tardara.

Al llegar solo entro Sora, y Leon se le quedo esperando afuera, ella estaba nerviosa, pero el verdadero peligro estaba por suceder…

…

-me da gusto verte de nuevo Leon- dice una voz femenina entrando por el pasillo.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto solo volteando a verla.

-¿acaso ya te olvidaste de tu antigua compañera?- y sale de las sombras, se quita una capucha que traía puesta y se deja ver.

Una chica de cabello largo color morado obscuro, ojos verde, y buen cuerpo-

-¿Violeta?- pregunta incrédulo.

-si, Leon, y he vuelto por lo que me pertenece-

Continuara…

**GOMENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, OK AI MUCHO, BUENO, COMO YA TERMINE MI OTRO FIC, "MELODIA DEL COAZON", QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ESTE YA TOMARA UN RUMBO NORMAL, CONCENTRARE TODA MI IMAGINACIONPARA QUE SEA DE SU TOTAL AGRADO, Y ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN POR LA DEMORA, Y…**

**YA APARECIO LA MALA (no sé por qué, pero las mujeres para mí, son las que hay que tenerles miedo, y eso que soy mujer, los hombres… bueno, son eso, hombres…) QUIEREN SABER QUE PASO. ESPERALO EN EL PROXIMO CAP DE TECNICA DE AMOR.**

***MeLoDy***


	13. Complot

**KONICHIWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

…

…

**OK, SE QUE NO TENGO CARA PARA VOLVER A MOSTRARME A USTEDE, PERO LAS FIESTAS TUVIERON LA CULPA, ME SCARARON, A MI Y A MI FAMILIA, Y PS SI ANDABA CON LA COMPUTADORA EN CASA AJENA ESCRIBIENDO, ASI QUE TUVE QUE ESPERARME A REGRESAR, Y PS LOS TICHERS, TAMNBIEN, NO LE DEJAN A UNO TIEMPO NI PARA PENSAR, PERO YA REGRESE… **

…

**OLA…**

… **(NADIE TE HABLA, TE VEN FEO, IIII, CORREEEEEEE…)**

**YA EXPLIQUE, AHORA SOLO ME QUEDA INVITARLAS A…**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

-¿qué es lo que quieres?- pregunta Leon mirando a la recién llegada.

-nada, nada más que a ti- y se le acerca, hasta quedar frente a frente, sube su mano derecha y acaricia ese bien formado pecho, mientas que Leon no se intimida por ella, no hace ningún movimiento, solo se queda ahí parado.-vaya Leon, nunca cambiaras- y se aleja de el-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-qué bonito escenario, uno de los mejores en todo el mundo, ¿Cómo se siente estar arriba del escenario Leon?- y se voltea a verlo, pero esta vez su expresión cambio, sus ojos se llenaron de manera rápida de agua, su cara demostraba tristeza mezclada con odio, tanto que era difícil retenerla.-veo que la vida te trata demasiado bien Leon-

-…- solo la ve.-

-he oído que tiene una novia excepcional- y las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas-pero te recordare que nada es para siempre, nada-

-vete-

-"vete" tan mando, frio y calculador como siempre, pero me pregunto ¿realmente existe el amor en ti?, porque después de lo que me hiciste es difícil de creer, después de dejarme caer de más de 20 metro de altura, y luego alarme quebrarme el hombro, es muy difícil de creer-

-si eso es todo, no estorbes-

-solo te diré que tengas cuidado de lo que te rodea, que puede que tenga vida-

-¿me está amenazando?-

-yo no amenazo, yo digo as cosas de frente, y no soy una cobarde como otro de lastimar a los demás, POR QUE NO FUE LO SUFICIENTE MENTE HOMBRE PARA PROTEGER AL UNO SER QUE EN VERDAD AMABA-

-no metas a Sophi en esto-

-¿a no? ¿Entonces que tenía que ver yo cuando ella murió? ¿Por qué te desquitaste con migo y con muchas otras acróbatas?-

-…- solo la ve a los ojos y descubre ODIO-

-cuídate Leon, cuídate- y se va, así como vino se fue.

Dentro del despacho de Kalos…

-usted es el señor Long, el que quería contratar a Leon ¿verdad? –dice sora al ver a los dos hombre sentados, Kalos viendo por su ventana y el señor Long viéndola.

-así es, me alegra que me recuerdes-

-¿Qué es lo que desea?-

-a ti preciosas-

-perdón…- incrédula

-mira, quiero que me ayudes a levantar el escenario Wii-

-pero yo pertenezco al escenario Kaleido, este es mi mundo-

-Sora, no te pido que te mudes para halla, solo te pido a que me ayudes a levantarlo, ustedes tiene a los mejores actores, guionistas, a la mejor directora, y tiene a Layla y a Yuri-

-pero…-

-solo ayúdame, mira, yo le compre el escenario a un amigo mío, que lo perdió todo, su mejor acróbata masculino le renuncio, y su mejor acróbata femenina sufrió un golpe que ya no puede soportar papeles protagónicos, además, ¿Cómo lograría ser el mejor escenario sin competencia?-

-yo…-

-solo piénsalo, y de paso me convences a Leon…-

-¿Qué?-

-como sabes el me dejo plantado, pero con ustedes dos unos dos meses a ya en roma, varios artistas podrán inspirarse y formar parte del circo Wii, y ustedes podrán volver aquí, ya tengo a varios pero necesito la pareja protagónica, y me gustaría que tú y Leon la tuvieran-

-señor Long…-

-piénsalo- se pone de pie, pasa a la par de Sora y se va. Ella mira al señor Kalos que no dijo nada en esta corta platica, y ella siente una especie de presión en el pecho, ¿Kalos quiere que ella se vaya?-

-jefe…-

-Sora… tú fuiste la única mocosa capaz de gritarme, y la única capaz de devolver la paz y la armonía a este escenario, al final de cuentas, no importa lo que elijas, siempre veras el mismo horizonte-

Y al decir esto Sora se inclina mostrando respeto y se va.

Afuera estaba Leon, esperándola, ya sabía lo que había pasado, pero él no se mueve, espera a que ella llegue a donde él se encontraba, ella con una sonrisa dice:

-no me quiero ir de aquí-

…

-ella no vendrá violeta, su hogar es Kaleido, y no importa lo que le ofrezca no vendrá-

-entonces tendremos que camias drásticamente los planes, YACK, VE HACIA EL HOTEL, TENGO UN POCO DE SUEÑO-

-si señorita-

-oye violeta, no le hables así al conductor, que él no tiene la culpa-

-…- solo lo ve con ojos de odio.-tengo un plan…-

…

-hay un gran mano de oscuridad en todo esto, la constelación de sagitario esta siendo cubierta por ella, hay algo que no me agrada, Sora…-

El día pasa de lo más normal, las prácticas son normales, el día y las risas son lo común en el escenario Kaleido. Se encontraban en prácticas, ya que no veden perder la figura ni la agilidad, pero esa noche los chicos meterán manos a la obra.

-¡EXCELENTE CHICOS, DESCANSEN Y PREPARE3NCE PARA LA FUNCIO DE PASADO MAÑANA!-dice Kathy que los estuvo observando y se da cuenta que todo es perfecto.

Todos bajan delos trampolines, todo bajan de los trapecios, ya la práctica había terminado, Sora agarra por su lado y Leon por el suyo, la verdad era raro pero bueno no tiene que estar siempre juntos.

-oigan chicos, no creen que la relación de Leon y Sora esta algo seca- decía Mey quien estaba sentada a la orilla del lago con la vista hacia donde ambos desaparecieron.

-¿a qué te refieren Mey?- pregunta Ana.

-que hay que calentarlos un poco-

-oye Mey- interviene Mía – no debes metete donde no te llaman, con Sora no hay problema, pero Leon es una cosa muy distinta-

-eso ya lo sé- le contesta- pero tengo un plan, ¿me ayudaran?-

-eso depende- se mete Sarah- ¿Qué harás?-

-bueno…-

…

La tarde se hacía presente, y cierta chica peli-rosa estaba sentada a la orilla de la playa, con sus pies descalzos disfrutando de la delicia de la arena, y de vez en cuando estaban siendo mojados por las traviesas olitas que se adentraban más de lo normal.

Sentada disfrutando el hermoso paisaje hasta que:

-SORA, SE PUEDE SABER ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ TAN TARDE?- llega gritando Mey, como lunática-no sabes q debes dormir temprano…-

-M-Mey ¿Qué te sucede, estas extraña?-

-te puedes enfermar TONTA-

-¿Mey?-

-vámonos, "esta chica mañana le espera una gran sorpresa y está aquí bajo la noche, tonta"-

-Mey…-

Y así Mey se la lleva a rastras de regreso a su habitación, ya que los chicos están planeando algo no muy cristiano en estas cosas.

En fin, la noche pasa de los más tranquila, en lo que cabe, porque cierto espíritu esta intranquilo, sus predicciones no están en las mejores q ha tenido.

-¿Qué significa esta sombra detrás de sagitario? Me preocupa- dice en susurro viendo dormir a la bella chica, y no estaba nada equivocada, ya que las cosas está apunto de empeorar.

Al día siguiente:

Son las 10:00 am en punto, y la verdad nada estaba fuera de lo normal, al día siguiente sería la segunda presentación de su magnífica obra, la que tuvo un gran éxito, si, un verdadero éxito, así que todos estaban practicando, querían q todo saliera a la perfección, más dos personas no estaba practicando…

…

-vamos Sora, ¡PONTE ESE VESTIDOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-PERO ¿para qué Mey?-

-SOLO PUNTELO- grita con cara de perro, la cual asusta más a sora, ella obedece y se coloca, ese "dichoso vestido"

Mientras q por otro lado:

-espérate aquí Leon, no se te ocurra moverte-

-¿pero no entiendo Sarah que es lo que sucede?-

-simplemente no te vayas a mover y trata de destruir ese semblante frio-

-¿semblante?-

-si- y Sarah que estaba parece cerca de la ventana se asoma a la misma, una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro y dice estas palabras- ya llegaron- y se acerca a Leon, lo empieza a revisar y –bueno no esta tan mal- le sacude un poco los hombro

Leon la ve intrigado, y con una gota en su nuca-¿Qué sucede Sarah?-

-¿o?, nada querido- y se va hacia la puerta-que tengas suerte- y abre la puerta-

-¿con que?-

-jiji- y se está yendo- con tus suegros…- puerta cerrada.

-¿QUE?-

**CONTINUARA…**

**OK, PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS UN RWV Y PROMETO Q LA PROXIMA ESTARA LA PROXIMA, LO PROMETO, PROMESA DE OTAKUU**


	14. Una Visita inesperada

**KONICHIWAAAAAAAA.**

**SI YA SE ¿Cómo SE ATREVE A SALUDARNOS COMO SI NADA?**

**BUENO, LES AVISO, LOS TICHERS NO NOS DEJAN NI RESPIRAR, ASI QUE NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO DE NI SIQUIERA PENSAR EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP, PERO ESTA VEZ SE APIADARON DE SUS QUERIDISIMOS ALUMNOS (nótese el sarcasmo) ASI QUE NO DEJARON MUCHO QUE HACER, Y PS…**

* * *

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

-¡SARAH!- grita Leon, pero la chica ya se había desaparecido, ¿a qué se refería con sus suegros?, sabia perfectamente que Sora tenia padres, pero no lo había platicado con ella, o ¿acaso ella también tenía que ver? Esa era una duda que no lo dejaba, pero en vez de irse a buscarla decidió quedarse a esperar, ella tendría que aparecer y darl3e una explicación.

Ni cinco minutos habían pasado cuando…

-CHICAS…- Gritaba Sora enojada.

-solo apresúrate- le gritaba Mey, enojada ya que se había tardado más de lo planeado.

Ella, Ana y Mía la iba empujando hacia el mismo lugar de Leon. Abrieron la puerta y la metieron de manera brusca, y antes de cerrar…

-suerte Sora- de dice Mía, y cierra la puerta.

-esperen- se levanta, ya que como la había empujado se había caído, pero resulta que la puerta estaba cerrada.-CHICAAAAAAS- grita-¿Dios, que les sucede hoy…?- pregunta sin darse cuenta que detrás de ella estaba un chico algo sonrojado al verla con ese vestido y ese tipo de peinado, bien arreglada, lo suficientemente guapa, para ponerlo así.

El ángel de Kaleido lucía un vestido un poquito más arriba de la rodilla, sin mangas, que le ceñía perfectamente su busco y dejaba buen marcada su pequeña cintura, estilo carpa de la cinturita para bajo, pero no tan exagerad, solo para lucir mejor, tenía la espalda descubierta, pero una cinta alrededor del cuello, unas zapatillas con tacón un poquito alto, su cabello recogido en una cola alta, y un par de mechones al frente una delante de cada oreja.

La chica estaba con la frente sobre la puerta, hasta que…

-hola-

-¿he?- y se voltea –pero, Leon ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo-

-pues…- y baja la cabeza, se da cuenta del traje que trae puesto, y la verdad se sonroja, con sus manos trata de bajarse un poco aquella prenda que la hacía sentir un poco incómodo, pero ¿ustedes creen que era la prenda?.

Leon se encontraba cerca de la ventana, así que se le empieza a acercar a la susodicha, mientras que ella, bueno, ella solo se sonrojaba más.

Así se va hasta que ambos se encuentras frente a frente Leon con su típico traje negro, pero igual eso no le quita lo guapo, llega y levanta su mano y acaricia el sonrojado rostro de la chica. Esta solo lo levanta y se ven.

Gris contra violeta, una plática sin palabras, realmente maravilloso.

-estas hermosa- y le dedica una hermosa, pero pequeña sonrisa.

-gracias- le responde apenada

Realmente le iba a preguntar algo, pero como cosa rara ya no se acuerda que es, ya que la maravillosa imagen de su novia lo dejo idiota, pero lo bueno que lo sabe ocultar. Poco a poco la distancia misteriosamente se va acornando, y ambos labios se están llamando, ¿acaso no puede verse sin la necesitada de probarse?, bueno con ese amor, supongo que todo estará bien.

Pero volviendo al verdadero asunto…

Esos ojos grises ya muestran la frialdad como al principio, no ahora muestran calidez, muestran amor, y todo es por ella, esa chica que está enfrente de él, y que si tuviera que darle la vida lo haría si pensarlo, solo que ahora solo quería probarla, eso era lo único.

Se van acercando, hasta que él se posesiona de eso labios carnosos y rosas, primero era un beso lento, y solo el actuaba, pero pronto la chica deja su timidez a un lado, y le corresponde posando ambas manos en esa maravillosa espalda, haciendo que él se acercara más a ella, con la necesidad de profundizar el beso, así que como todo buen caballero tuvo que preguntar, y ella accedió.

Una danza de lenguas dentro de ese beso, pasión, y amor se podía sentí, que bueno que ella no llevaba ningún labial, sino, que dirían los suegros que en ese momento…

-¿SORA…?-

Ambos se sueltan de manera rápida, y tano a Sora como a Leon la sorpresa no podía ocultarse.

-MA-¿mama? ¿Papa? ¿Qué hacen, que hacen aquí?

Tanto madre como padre estaba sorprendidos. Pero cierto grupo de amigas estaban detrás muriendo se de la risa, resulta que cuando los padres había llegado ella les abrieron la puerta, y eso les permitió entrar y pues ver, "eso".

-¿hija, quien es ese joven?-pregunta la madre con cierta inquietud

-SORA, EXPLICAME QUE EXTA PASANDO-el padre, como todo cualquier padre, exasperado

-AGUU-y la hermosa hermanita de sora simplemente jugando con un chinchín.

-bueno- intenta hablar sora, con la cara más roja que un tomate-el, mama, papa, el, él es…- lo ve y se da cuenta que el simplemente tiene la cara desviada hacia la ventada, y sus brazos cruzados.

-"¿acaso no se te ocurre ayudarme?"- se pregunta mentalmente, y con un tic en la ceja derecha, sin saber que el mismo acróbata de cabellos grises estaba tan apenado, pero igual, nunca lo demuestra.

-¿y…?- pregunta la madre haciendo un ademan con la mano, y el padre simplemente no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su futuro yerno. (Y como que esa idea no le gustaba)

Sora toma un gran bocado de aire, y se prepara para…

-mama- temerosa- papa, el, "respira Sora, no se va a acabar el mundo, tarde o temprano lo tendría que saber"- se trataba de tranquilizar mentalmente-él es Leon Oswald, mi…"o por Dios, ¿tengo que decir esto?"- respira otra vez- mí… mi novio-

…

…

…

Mientras que en una gran mansión, en una de las grandes habitaciones estaba una chica, viendo por el balcón el tiempo pasar, apenas eran las 11:00 am, todavía tenía un día por delante, pero desde que ya no puede actuar en los escenarios ya nada es lo mismo, solo recordar es su vida.

Solo recordar, solo y nada mas eso, aun puede desonzarse, aun puede dar vueltas, pero jamás volver hacer la magia que el público le exigía, aunque lo intentara, podría ser peor.

Esa lesión en la columna no le permitía volver a representar esa emoción que tano trabajo le costó formar, que tanto dolor y sangre le costó realizar, y solo para que un chico caprichoso se lo desmoronara todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El perdió a su hermana, pero ahora encontró el amor.

Ella lo único que tenía era su profesión, y ahora él se lo9 quito, y lo peor que fie el hombre que ella amaba, se enamoró de la persona incorrecta, pero ahora lo pagara.

-lo pagaras caro Leon, LO HARAS- grita lo último y se da vuelta y empieza a tirar todo lo que se encuentra en su habitación, la furia la domina, la furia que lleva por dentro, todos los que viven y trabaja en esa mansión la dejan desahogarse, es muy duro, solo han pasado dos años de aquello, y la verdad no se cree que una vida sea suficiente.

…

…

…

-bueno, hija, parece que es un bueno muchacho, me agrada- dice la madre.

Resulta que para cambiar un poco de ámbito…

FLASH BACK

_-¿TU NOVIO?-grita el padre un poco perturbado con la idea, no le gustaba pensar que su hija ya había crecido._

_-ya tranquilízate cariño- le dice y ahora vuelve a ver a su hija- pero Sora ¿porque no nos habías contado que te estabas enamorado?-_

_-bueno, madre, es que, "si les cuento la historia, mi padre se morirá" es que no había tenido tiempo "si creo que con eso es más que suficiente"-_

_-bien, ya que estamos acá, ¿Por qué no salimos a tomar un helando por aquí cerca, y platicamos del asunto?-_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y así salieron el resto del día, solo la madre estaba contenta, le agradaba el chico que sora había escogido, la verdad que no estaba nada mal (*w* ya lo creo, WAAAAAAA, YO QUIERO UNO ASIIIII) estuvieron "tomando e helado" como hasta las cinco de la tarde, ya que le padre o quería separarse de su pequeña hija, de su adoptiva hija, pero aun así, tampoco le pareció mal chico, pero su rol de padre era ese, así que tenía que seguirlo al pie de la letra.

Llegando las seis y media los padres de sora se despiden de ella, dejándola en las puertas del escenario, no muy convencido el padre, pero bueno se fue.

Cuando sora vio que tomaron el taxi y se fueron rumbo a su hotel, ya cuando este desapareció…

-LAS VOY A MATAAAAAAAR- Sora se desquita por ese grito, incluso espantando al mismo Leon, este se le queda viendo un poco extrañado, ya desde hace tiempo sabía que ella no tenía nada que ver, pero esto lo desconcertó.

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-MIA, ANA, Y MEY, ESTO SUCEDE-

-¿Qué paso?-

-ellas trajeron a mis padres, AYYYY, QUE SE METAN EN SUS ASUNTOS Y QUE DEJEN LOS MIOS EN PAZ-

-…- simplemente amplia un poco más su sonrisa y toma la mano de la chica.

Esta al sentir el agarra deja su enojo a un lado y lo ve.

-vamos a caminar un rato…- le dice él.

-ella un poco sonrojada, le dice que sí, solo moviendo la cabeza, y ambos se van a ver el atardecer a la orilla del mar. Este amor era verdadero.

…

-bueno chicas, creo que todo salió como tenía que salir- dice Mey, viendo como la pareja se desaparece rumbo a la playa.

-sí, creo que fue buena idea ayudarte Mey- le dice Ana

-fue la mejor idea- dice Mía, ya que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Mey intrigada

-porque se me acaba de ocurrir una nueva historia para el escenario Kaleido, y creo que debo ir preparando la siguiente obra.

-y como se llamara- pregunta la comediante

-pes, aun no lo sé, pero con que tenga la trama, el nombre no es de preocuparse, con forme haga la historia esto funcionara-

-bueno, conque tengas un papel de comediante para mi8 todo está bien-

-jaja, no te preocupes Ana, eso nunca puede faltar-

-y a mí, espero que me tengas un papel que haga sufrir a la protagonista, ya que ya me gusto ser la mala-

-bueno, eso tampoco puede faltar "¿Cómo podría ser una buena obra son una villana como tu Mey, si hasta sin un papel das miedo?"

-bueno, me acompañan a la cafetería, me está dando un poquito de hambre-

-si, te acompañamos Ana-

Y las tres chicas se van.

…

…

…

Era un atardecer hermoso, el sol parecía derretirse entre las cristalinas aguas del mar. Y ahí, sentados a orillas de este, una pareja, abrazados viendo la orilla del mar, despreocupados de la vida, como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿Por qué estuviste tan callado todo el día Leon?-

-¿siempre hablo mucho?- pregunta evadiendo el tema, sabiendo a donde iba su hermosa acróbata.

-jiji, simplemente quería saber ¿Qué piensas de mis padres?-

´-son lo que no imagina-

-¿mm?- y se endereza un poco para verlo de frente-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-nada, linda, nada- y levanta una mano para acariciarle ese rostro que tanto amaba. Ella se estremece al sentir ese contacto, y el clima no ayudaba.

Sin querer se fue recostando es ese bien formado pecho (*w* AAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG te tengo envidia SORAAA (aunque creo que MEIYAMI no tanto ;*)) se acomoda, y se recuesta en el hombre que habla ganado su corazón. Lentamente el sueño se fue apoderando de ella, hasta que se deja caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Leon no le sucede lo mismo, el simplemente deja de contemplar el paisaje natural, para fijarse ahora en el del amor, una mano la utiliza como apoyo, mientras que la otra acariciaba el cabello, el viento hace acto de presencia y le despeina sus cabello, aunque los tenia agarrados, aun así los juega, pero no solo eso, sino también su vestido.

Hace que se le levante un poco y se deja ver más de lo normal. Leon se sonroja un poco al ver tan bien formado cuerpo, y hasta ahorita le ponía atención, tantas veces que la había visto en trajes especiales, y hasta en esta escena se dio cuenta que tenía a la mejor mujer del planeta.

Con algo de pena, la mano que acariciaba su cabello baja a su muslo, y le acomoda el vestido, pero al hacerlo ella se mueve un poco, y eso hace que toque la pierna, siente que esta fría.

Tan perdido estaba en sus que ni cuenta se dio que ya había anochecido sabe que su novia tiene frio, y que necesita descansar ya que mañana será la siguiente presentación de su gran éxito.

Así que delicadamente la levanto, y con cuidado la llevo a su habitación.

Al llegar Fool fuel el que le abrió la puerta, en la recuesta, le quita lo zapatos, le saeta su cabello y el coloca una sábana en su delicado y hermoso cuerpo, le acaricia su rostro por ultima ves antes de que se fuera, le besa la frente y finalmente después de tanto sacrificio de va.

Fool no dice nada, como cosa rara se acerca a sora y le acaricia su rostro, siente algo raro, algo no le gusta, desde hace rato tiene una predicciones raras, una sombra negra está detrás de las constelaciones de sagitario y escorpión, pero detrás de esa sombra se encontraba una constelación, se parecía a la de piscis, pero o dos opciones, era otra constelación que no se dejaba ver bien por la obscuridad o eran dos.

Fool la mira preocupado, ¿Qué podía ser él? No era un humano para poder hacer algo grande, no todos lo podían ver, ¿Qué podía hacer él?

-mi niña, ten cuidado-

Pero la chica no parecía tener nada, ya que ella sonreía, estaba soñando cosas hermosas ya que sonreía, y esta sería su última sonrisa.

…

…

Él iba saliendo del escenario hasta que…

-veo que el amor cambia a la gente- una voz femenina se oye por el lado izquierdo de la calle.

-¿Qué quieres violeta, no tengo tu tiempo?-

-no te estoy pidiendo más que 5 minutos-

-solo eso-

-solo eso necesito-

-habla ¿Qué quieres?-

-seré directa-

-eso quiero-

-está bien-sale de la oscuridad

, y se muestra frente a frente a Leon, y sin pelos en la lengua-quiero que te cases conmigo-

-¿Qué?- Leon se ríe-estás loca- y empieza a caminar hasta dejarla un poco atrás

-si-

Esta afirmación lo desconcierta, y hace que pare.

-estoy loca- le continua-pero u me hiciste así-

-¿de qué hables?-

-FUE TODO TU CULPA- le grita, su cara cambia totalmente, se muestra dolor en ella, sufrimiento, rencor-y solo te pido que lo recompenses con tu amor-

-sabes perfectamente que yo nunca te amé-

-eso nunca te dio el derecho de lastimarme-

-TU FUISTE LA ESTUPIDA AL NO SABER IMPROVISAR- le habla, no gritando, nada más subiendo de tono-

-pues solo te diré que lo pagaras caro-

-¿otra vez con ese maldito tema?-

-lo bueno de los actos del escenario Kaleido es que nunca se repite lo mismo dos veces- y se va corriendo, dejando a Leon dudoso, él sabe que ella esta dolida, pero nunca se imaginaria de lo que es capaz.

…

…

…

Al día siguiente…

…

…

-listos, solo quedan 5 minutos-grita Kathy indicando que todo lo quiere a perfección

-lista sora-

-más que nunca-

-bien, vamos-

-si, Leon

…

_Todo comienza normal…_

Todo el estadio estaba lleno, no caída ni una pulga más, los gritos se oían, los aplausos, listo, la función

…

_La función sigue su curso, nadie sospecha nada, solo un bufón, que su seto sentido no lo deja descansar, intenta decirle algo a Leon, mas no lo encuentra, busca a Sora y no la puede molestar ya que se encuentra en escena_

De la nada se empieza a llenar de nubes grises (obviamente alrededor de Sarah) y dejan cae una lluvia tranquila, más si llegaba a empapar, en ese instante un par de luces de los laterales de color rojo iluminaron a esa bruja...

"_Has no one told you, she's not breathing?"_

…

_Nadie sospecha que este acto que causo magia ahora conseguirá…_

La bruja empieza a hacer un montón de formas con los brazos, dando a entender que está haciendo un conjuro... Debajo de ella, donde todavía hay escenario en el verdadero piso, a la orilla de este una luces blancas se encienden, NO del circulo elevado, donde está la bruja y su ayudante, sino de lo que quedo abajo de ella, a partir de este momento, por los laterales del escenario salen un montón de acróbatas, vestidos de negro total…

…

…

Con una música alegre de fondo, no alegre de revuelta, sino aceptable, le da magia a lo que sigue de la función.

_Dolor…_

_Llego el momento en el que Sora realiza su acto especial, mas no lo completara…_

…

Bajan un juego de trapecios, y debajo de ellos, hay un gran trampolín, luego una luz blanca apunta directamente a Sora, la cual se levanta, y con un salto cae sobre el trampolín, y empieza a hacer una acrobacia magnifica.

Sora salta, hace acrobacias, disfruta su momento en el escenario, no es necesario que tenga los ojos abiertos, ya que tiene confianza en su talento y sus amigos, que cualquier cosa la ayudaran.

Todos, publico, acróbatas ayudantes, viendo el espectáculo e sora, aplaudiendo y llorando, estos actos siempre producen llanto, mas nadie le pone atención a una sombra que sube.

Violeta…

Esta chica, ya no podía representar papeles importantes, mas seguía teniendo…

_**POV VIOLETA**_

Maldita, estúpida, esos aplausos que tú ahora recibes, los recibía yo, ese amor que Leon te da debería ser mío, esa emoción que provocas lo debería hacer yo.

No es justo…

NO LO ES… NO LO ES Y NO LO SERA…

Voy subiendo por los costados del escenario, llevo algo filoso en mis manos, nadie nota mi presencia, tú tienes lo que yo realmente me merecía.

Llore por lograr ser acróbata, mis padres me abandonaron ya que ellos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con esto, y de un momento a otro lo pierdo todo y la que lo recibe eres tú, no, no lo permitiré.

Llego al lugar deseado, calculo tus movimientos ye estoy segura que en dos saltos llegaras al trapecio B6, me posiciono donde quiero, solo una pirueta más…

Levanto mi cara y lo veo, veo a Leon viéndote, con una calidez en sus ojos que debería ser mía, no, NO LO PERMITIRE…

Vienes…

Saltas…

Este trapecio te espera más nunca lo agarraras…

…

FIN POV VIOLETA…

Sora se estira para agarrar el trapecio que la está esperando más una cuenda de este…

…

Se rompe…

…

…

…

-SORAAAAAAA-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

…

…

_**PUMB**_

…

…

* * *

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**OK, SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE ESPERO SUS RWV, Y TRATARE DE Q LA PROXIMA SEMANA SUBIRLES LA CONTI, NO PROMETO NADA PERO LO INTENTARE…**_

_**KONICHIWAAAA A LA NUEVA INTAGRANTE DE LA FAMILIA "TECNOICA DEL AMOR" ESPERO TUS RWV KAGOMEAAAA…**_

_**MEIYAMI, NO ME KEDDES MAL…**_

_**YUIHAT-CHAN ESPERO LOS TUYOS**_

_**LOVUUU15 UN RWV PLIIIIIIIIIII**_


	15. Peligro

**KONICHIWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**OK, YA RECIBI VARIAS LLAMADAS DE ATENCION, JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, OK, LE PIDO SORRY, PERO ES Q AHORA ESTOY TOMANDO CLASES EXTRA Y PS, NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO, JIIIIIIIII, MUY BIEN, YA NO LES QUITO MAS SU TIEMPO…**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

-SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

…

…

FLASH BACK

_5:05 am, ni siquiera el sol estaba por salir, aún faltaba por lo menos un ahora, pero cierta chica eso no le importaba, ya llevaba cono 25 minutos despierta, y la verdad no se veía nada cansada (-') estaba afuera, esperando que el cielo aclarara y poder verlo, pero siempre todo nos sale al revés._

Llegando a las y media, la chica decide mejor bañarse, olvidándose por completo de Fool, aunque ese pobre bufón estaba en otro rol, como para ponerle atención.

_En la ducha la pequeña peli-rosa se le iba el tiempo, lo único que pensaba era en lo enamorada que estaba, en todo lo maravilloso que le esperaba el futuro. Mas nunca se imaginó que le futuro estaba más cerca de lo esperado._

_Ya siendo las 6:30 Sora sale del baño. (Lo sé, exagerado verdad) Sora decide ir a dar un paseo, es algo no tan normal siendo tan temprano pero el sueño no se lo permitía, ya había descansado, y demasiado bien._

_En el paseo matutino, la joven igual que la mañana iba perdida. Tatareando un melodía que se había inventado ella. _

_Mientras paseaba, se daba cuenta de cosas que antes ni atención le ponía. El cantar de los pajaritos, uno que otro perrito, y la gente apresurada corriendo para volver a sus actividades diarias._

_Agradeciendo al cielo la suerte que le toco, ya que la vida en Kaleido no es nada normal. Las actividades siempre son distintas, cambiando de obras, entrenando, nuevos retos en el trapecio, una nueva acrobacia, en fin, que bonita vida._

_Y sobre todo iba soñando en su vida con Leon. Ese joven que la hizo madurar y que la hizo sentir que todo lo maravillosos de la vida._

_Pero tan distraída iba que ni cuenta se dio que topo con alguien…_

_PUM…_

_-ha, lo siendo, es que no me fije a donde iba- se disculpa la acróbata Sora._

_-no te preocupes yo también estaba distraída- se disculpa la chica con la que choco._

_Ambas levantan la vista y se ven a los ojos, no hay mucha diferencia, bonitas, acróbatas, pero nadie de ellas lo sabe._

_-"mmm, esta chica ¿Sera…?- piensa…-disculpa…-le habla a Sora-yo creo que te he visto en otro lado, ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?-_

_-claro…-le responde- soy Sora Naegino-_

_-"BINGO"_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_El invierno ha venido por mí, no puedo continuar._

-SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

_Las cadenas de mi vida son fuertes, pero pronto habrán desaparecido._

Las luces se apagan, los espectadores se quedan en silencio, y una chica desde lo alto ve la escena, incluso sorprendida por lo que el odio es capaz de hacer.

_Extenderé mis alas una vez más._

Un desesperado Leon corre a verla, y por poco otro que cae es el.

_¿Es un sueño?_

Tirada en el piso, la cabeza sobre una grada, sangre saliendo de su cabeza, y dos hilos saliendo de su boca. Leon con cuidado la levanta, y milagrosamente aun respira, con cuidado coloca su cabeza en una de sus piernas, y la levanta poco a poco. Las lágrimas salen de sus ojos, y no lo puede evitar…

_Todos a los que he amado me llaman…_

-Sora, por… por favor abre tus ojos, ábrelos- le habla Loen con dificultada, ya que le nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba expresarse con claridad.-Sora-

Los amigos de Sora llegan a la escena, Mía, Ana, roseta, Mey y ken lloraban en silencio, más que todo por angustia, todos querían que la chica se salvara.

Ana llamando a la ambulancia y los demás ayudantes sacando a la gente del teatro.

Y esa chica, Violeta, sale del escenario así como entro como una más del público.

_El sol calienta mi rostro…_

Desesperación, impotencia, inutilidad, estupidez, y así podremos seguir haciendo un listado de los sentimientos de Leon, respiraba con dificultad, las lágrimas seguían paseando sus mejillas hasta que pasaban a las de Sora.

Con cuidado quita los cabellos de la cara de la chica, tratando de no temblar tanto, la chica no abre los ojos, no da señal de vida, simplemente ahí, simplemente inconsciente. Solo ahí.

_Todos los días de mi vida, los veo pasar ante mí…_

Pasan 30 minutos y la ambulancia llega, con cuidado meten a Sora y se la llevan, no dejaron que nadie la acompañara ya que se encontraba en un estado delicado de salud. Así que Kalos se fue en su auto, junto con Sara y Leon, hasta estar en el hospital.

_En mi corazón sé que debo irme…_

Mientras que en un lado hay angustia y dolor, en otro lado solo hay confusión.

Así es me refiero a Violeta, que está perdida en un parque de la pequeña ciudad…

_**POV VIOLETA**_

Me encuentro perdida, no sé dónde estoy, y no creo lo que hice, si lo se siento odio por Leon, digo, el me voto en pleno acto, hizo que me fracturara la columna y no poder disfrutar del escenario por completo. Me hizo sufrir. Pero ¿debí haber hecho eso? ¿Hubiera sido mejor hacerlo con él?

_Al, final, encontré algo de paz dentro de mí._

Caminando levanto la cabeza y me doy cuenta que el cielo se está nublando, lloverá, lo sé, el cielo esta triste, según se esa chica es conocida como "El Ángel Inmortal" así leí en los periódicos, vaya, ese escenario ha tenido grandes acróbatas: Layla "el fénix dorado" Yuri, Leon y ahora Sora, pero todos se les irán.

Me pregunto, ¿murió?, ni la conozco, pero eso no será suficiente para vengarme de él, esto solo es el comienzo y se lo dije, así que solo queda ver qué sucede.

_**FIN POV VIOLETA**_

_Nuevas alas crecen esta noche._

La ambulancia llega, y directamente se la llevan a la sala de operaciones, el caso es serio, demasiado, había que arreglar esto, pero ¿Cómo? Casi todo el escenario estaba ahí, los amigos más leales a ella dentro, y los demás afuera, dolor tristeza en fin, el episodio más negro que se ha vivido en esta historia.

_¿Es un sueño?_

La lluvia cae, dando una especie de calma, con una canción y aroma de tierra mojada que da calma, el cielo dándole al grupo de amigos esperanza, ella estará bien, eso les dice, tiene que ser cierto, mas no es suficiente, esta agonía es larga, sino que eterna.

_Todos lo que he amado, me llaman._

_**POV LEON**_

Simplemente estoy sentado aquí, un una silla de hospital, ya van a dos horas de tenerla ahí adentro, que tanto e hacen, que tanto le tocan, que le sucedió, antas preguntas, tantas duda que no pueden ser resueltas, es necesario que alguien me ayude ya que no logro entender como sucedió algo tan brusco y repentino.

El día anterior todo era paz diversión, incluso ahora desearía estar siendo regañado par la madre de Sora. Ahora que me recuerdo ¿habrán estado ahí en ese momento?

Me estiro un poco y volteo a ver por esa enorme ventana que se encuentra a mi lado, y noto la lluvia caer sobre todo, cae con una paz, y timo, hasta parece ensayado. Y en ese instante recuerdo la caída de Sora, es tan reciente que es difícil de olvidar.

_El sol calienta mi rostro._

Yo, lejos de ella, solo viéndola desplomarse, quedando como un completo estúpido, se me ocurre correr a verla, pero cuando ya está en el suelo, ¿se puede ser más estúpido? Si es eso que pena me da esa gente. Ciento un nudos de emociones que no me dejan descansar, es tan complicado estar aquí.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

¿Cuánto tiempo pasara?

¿Qué esta haciendo?

¿Qué le sucedió?

Alguien que me diga o me volveré loco…

_Todos los días de mi vida, los veo pasar ante mí_

…

Han pasado cuatro horas, y al fin sale un doctor, al parecer es el jefe, las piernas me tiemblan al verlo salir con esa cara, que le paso…

-¿son los familiares de la señorita?- pregunta, mas no me atrevo a abrir la boca.

-no- contesta Kalos- sus familiares no se encuentran en el país, pero yo soy el encargado de todo lo que le suceda-

-bien, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado ¿se puede?-

-lo siento señor doctor, preferiría que se hablara aquí, así de una vez se enteren ellos-

-como guste- y debajo del brazo traía un tablero, en el traía un aojas, se compone los lente que traía y empieza a hablar- la señorita Naegino tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, al hacerle los rayos "X" por suerte el cráneo no tuvo ruptura, pero…-

Dios, ese pero hizo que me estremeciera…

-pero eso no evito que hubiera peligro, la sangre que salió es de la nuca, un poco más arriba de lo normal, al momento de operar se le desinfecto y se le opero esa parte, no hubo necesidad de raparle el cabello, ya que fue en una zona fácil, pero ahí nos dimos cuenta que era más grave de lo normal…-

-DIOS MIO DOCTOR DEJE DE EXPLICAR PASO A PASO, SOLO DIGANOS QUE TIENE…- grita Mey desesperada, si tiene razón, lo demás me lo hubiera dicho después, solo hace más larga la agonía.

-lo siento- se disculpa- el golpe pudo… pudo haberla…-

…

…

-NO-

_**FIN POV LEON**_

_Mientras planeo, soy una con el viento._

-¿Dónde estuviste Violeta?-

-en ningún lado-

-pero vienes empapada-

-¿Qué no ve que acabo de entrar y está lloviendo?-

-pero ¿de dónde vienes?-

-de la calle señor Long- dice enojada, como que no fuera obvio, y se va directamente a su habitación, el señor Long la sigue, y le vuelve a preguntar-

-Violeta- pregunta tranquilo pero de manera potente-

-¿QUE?- le responde ella exasperada.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-

-¿Qué?- y mueve un poco la cabeza

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sora Naegino?

-señor Long… yo…-

-tu cara no me miente Violeta, fuiste cobrar tu venganza, lo veo en tus ojos, solo espero que no se te haya pasado la mano- y diciendo esta se da la vuelta para dejarla sola y que se cambie de ropa, pero antes de Salir de la habitación ella le responde…

-no, señor Long, esto solo es el comienzo-

_Ansió verte de nuevo, ha pasado tanto tiempo_

Un relámpago se ve en el cielo, y un trueno lo acompaña, dando tétrica la habitación…

Ido, viendo como su dulce amor esta acostado en una cama, recordando como le rompían su traje de acróbata al momento de subirla a la ambulancia, recordando como la llenaban de aparatos al momento de la operación, y viendo como la sacaban, y el simplemente lo veía, simplemente igual que con Sophi, simplemente viendo

"_-…pudo haberla dejado… ciega-"_

Cuyas palabras que jamás olvidara…

Ahí, inerte viéndola respirar con ayuda de una máquina, y lo único que podía hacer era velar su sueño, según dio el doctor, en más o menos 2 días despertara, pero que le dirá…

¿Qué su sueño llego a su fin, sin ni siquiera haber comenzado?

…_Estaremos juntos de nuevo…_

-esto es solo el comienzo Leon…-

Continuara…

**BIENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, LO PROMETO EL SIGUIENTE ESTARA MAS RAPIDO, Y MAS LARGO, ES QUE ESTE CAP, SOLO ERA PARA ESO, Y PRONTO LLEGARA EL SUFRIMIENTO DE SORA…**

**PREGUNTA, QUE LES PARECIO…**

**MI QUERIDA AMIGA MARY, GOMENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE, PERO AQUÍ ESTA, Y TE PROMETO QUE LA PROXIMA SEMANA ESTARA SIGUIENTE CAP.**

**LA CANCION SE LLAMA "THE SWAN SONG" DE WITHIN TEMPTATION, NO LA PUSE EN INGLES, ESTA ES LA TRADUCCION, PERO POR SU DECIDEN BUSCARLA Y ESCUCHARLA ESTO HARA MAS TRSITE EL CAP.**

**LES AVISO EL SIGUIENTE CAP YA ESTA EN PROCESO, ASI QUE LA PROXIMA SEMANA ESTARA…**

***MeLoDy***


	16. ¿Porque a ella y no a mi?

**KONICHIWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA, JA, JA, JA, MEREZCO PREMIO, REGRESE MAS RAPIDO, MEREZCO PREMIO, OK… NO…**

…

**-´, OK EXAGERE…**

**BUENO, MEJOR LEAN Y ESPERO NO ME MATEN…**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

Ya han pasado dos días desde que sucedió ese terrible accidente, Leon no se despega del lado de Sora, quiere estar ahí, hasta el momento en que despierte, y ahí va a estar…

Al tercer día, temprano, el sol se levanta, iluminando todo, iluminando igual para todos y para todo sin importar que alguno viera el cielo gris, y otros de un azul hermoso.

Leon se encuentra hincado, con el rostro sobre la cama, pero con su mano izquierda sujetando la de Sora, si es una posición incómoda pero para el no importa, está ahí, y eso es lo importante.

6:58 am

Y dos sombras viendo la escena desde lo lejos:

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes Fool?- pregunta…

-lo siento Sophi, no pensé que sería algo tan grave- se disculpa el bufón con lágrimas en los ojos- si lo hubiera dicho…- y se abraza fuertemente intentando controlar la culpa y el dolor.

-él hubiera no existe Fool, lo importante es pensar que ella se recuperara y regresara al escenario junto con mi hermano-

-¿crees eso?-

-hay que pensar positivamente- le dice intentando darle ánimo, per es inútil, Fool se siente detestable, el sabia, no dijo nada, nunca fue el guardia de Sora, simplemente fue un libidinosos y un "bufón".

Viendo la escena piensa algo que lo preocupa, Sora ya no lo puede ver, pero ¿por lo menos lo podrá oír?

…

Volviendo a la escena, ambos siguen durmiendo, hasta ese momento…

La mano de Sora se empieza a mover, a apretarse poco a poco, y Leon al sentir eso rápidamente se despierta. Se para sí soltar la mano se Sora, y le acaricia lo poco de rostro que no está cubierto de vendas, ya que sus hermosos ojos si lo están…

-¿Sora?- pregunta temeroso.

-…- la chica solo mueve un poco la cabeza, da un respiro profundo.

-¿Sora?-

-Le-Leon- pregunta con su voz seca.

-si- le responde, y sonríe, aunque sabe que ella no lo puede ver, poco a poco se le acerca para darle un beso, ella también lo desea…

Primero es algo lento, ya que no puede entrar tan brusco, no puede hacerlo, pero siente que ella también lo necesita, así que poco a poco se van pasando el sentimiento por medio de ese beso.

Sora está un poco débil, así que Leon la levanta y hace que se profundice, mas, los ojos de Leon parecen automáticos ya que no dejan de llorar, se sigue sintiendo culpable, pero necesitaba besarla.

Se separan del beso, y Leon oculta su rostro entre el cuello de Sora y su hombro, y trata de controlar ese llanto exagerado que intenta salir, la chica no lo entiende ya que no le ha puesto atención en lo que tiene en sus ojos.

El largo cabello de Leon se resbala y cubre parte de ese brazo, hasta que necesita abrazarla más fuerte, ella solo se deja abrazar, es tan cálido, que no rezonga, le gusta tenerlo cerca.

-Sora, per-perdóname- le dice tratando de retener ese escandaloso llanto.

-¿perdonarte, porque?-

-… ¿Qué?…- esa pregunta sorprende a Leon ¿acaso no se ha dado cuenta?

Se separa lentamente de la chica, y ella se alejan también, Leon se acomoda para sentarse en la cama, pero cerca de ella obviamente, se limpia las lágrimas que lograron vencerlo, y le pone la mano derecha en su rostro…

-¿Sora, no te has dado cuenta?- pregunta al mismo tiempo que un grisáceo cabello se le coloca en la mitad de la cara.

-¿de qué?- inocente que no le ha puesto atención.

-…- esa frase hace que a Leon se le arrugue el corazón, con su mano libre e aprieta la camisa negra que traía, y respira onda-mi querida Sora…- y de intentando otra vez ocultar su llanto- dame una de tus manos- y la chica lo hace.

Al momento que ella le extiende su mano, y su mente ingenua empieza a buscar la suya se percata de la obscuridad, ¿tan noche es?

Leon ve que busca su mano, así que la toma, y se la coloca en el rostro.

-ah- Sora se asusta al sentir la venda ¿Por qué la tiene en los ojos?-¿le-LEON?- dice asustada.

-Sora…- él no sabe que decirle.

-LEON- y su respiración se entrecorta, y con sus manos empieza a buscar las de él.

Leon se da cuenta así que la trata de calmar-tranquilízate, Sora, Sora-

-Leon- y al momento que ambos pares de manos se encuentran ahora a la que le toca llorar era a ella. Rápidamente se juntan, se abrazan y ella oculta su rostro en el pecho de Leon, ese fuerte y gran pecho, necesitaba desahogarse.

Ya recordaba todo lo que paso, ya todo era claro aún que todo estuviera en penumbras.

Se quedan así, un buen rato. Necesitaba darle el apoyo que no pudo darle su familia, ya que por la impresión, prefirieron quedarse en el hotel, la madre no podría disimularlo y lo único que lograría seria empeorar las cosas.

El doctor llego al as 8:30 igual que las dos mañanas anteriores, solo que ahora se sorprendió que ella estuviera en ese estado, y lo peor estaba por venir…

-buenos días señorita Naegino- saluda cordialmente…

-…-ella no responde ya que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, cuando oye su voz, simplemente abraza más a Leon, y este al sentir su miedo, simplemente le responde.

-tranquilízate, mejor escucha lo que tiene que decir- le habla al oído.

-si- ella asiente y se aleja un poco más de Leon sin dejar de agarrarle la mano.

-bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-… pues- habla bajito-bien…-

-ya verás que con el tiempo te sentirás mejor…-

-si-

-mmm, bueno…- la verdad no sabía cómo continuar, tenía que decirle su estado actual, pero ¿Cómo?-he, bien…-

-lo que tenga que decirme le suplico que lo haga- le respondió de manera directa, ya basta de tanto relajo.

-bien, me has hecho las cosas más fáciles- y respira hondo- bien, la caída fue grande, y eso complico las cosas, sufriste un golpe que lastimo tu cerebro en una parte delicada, y eso fue li que te dio… bueno te dio…- y no podía continuar…

-termine- le indico Leon, a sabiendas que ella no podía ya que temía la respuesta.

-te dio ceguera-

Ella la oír eso por poco se desmaya, pero tiene esperanza…

-Sora- dice Leon al levantarla, y evitar que se desplomara por completo.

-pero, señorita Naegino hay esperanza-

-¿a qué se refiere?- pregunta con un hilo de aliento.

-no sabremos si la operación tuvo éxito o no hasta un mes después-

Esas fueron palabras de aliento para la pobre de sora, pero esperar un mes, era demasiado, demasiado tiempo, pero tendría que hacerlo y rogarle al cielo que hiciera un milagro.

Mientras que en otro lado…

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy linda?-

-bien señor Long, gracias por preguntar-

-pus no te veo bien, se supone que deberías estar contenta, cumpliste con tu objetivo…-

-NO LO CUMPLI, no aun, antes tengo que asegurarme que todo haya salido a la perfección-

-¿Cómo?-

Saber que Leon sufre, saber derrama lágrimas de sangre, saber que suplica clemencia, tanto como yo lo hice-

-Violeta, no te mataron-

-SI LO HIZO, SI LO HIZO, ME SEPARO DE LO QUE MAS AMABA, Y AHORA LO HARE YO-

…

…

El día seguía avanzando, todo pasaba en esa hermosa ciudad, el escenario Kaleido cerró sus puertas, nadie haría ninguna función, hasta que la verdadera estrella de Kaleido regresara.

_**POV LEON OSWALD**_

Nadie quiere caminar por estos pasillos, nadie quiere entrar a estos cuartos fríos, y menos si no eres un paciente.

Me pongo a pensar, ¿Qué es más complicado? ¿Ser paciente o amigo y familiar?

El tiempo pasa, dos emanas después de la visita del doctor, los amigos de Sora vienen a visitarla, la veo que sonríe, le grita a Mey, ríe con Ana, habla con Mía, pero sé que esas sonrisas no son verdaderas, sé que esa sonrisa solo es una especia de engaño, solo lo hace que para que la demás personas rían, con la única que ha sido verdadera es con su madre.

Solo vino una vez, y se regresó a Japón, sé que fue por pedido de Sora.

En este instante me encuentro en el pasillo, el cual está cubierto por grandes ventana, y estoy viendo a través de una de ellas.

Está lloviendo, es una lluvia tranquila, pero es una lluvia deprimente, solo dos semanas faltan para que se sepa la verdad, aún recuerdo ese día en Kaleido en donde que me dijo que la soga fue cortada.

FLASH BACK

_Al día siguiente que Sora despertara regreso a Kaleido, es la primera vez que la dejo pero tenía dudas que resolver, yo siempre, antes de cualquier acto reviso las plataformas, los trapecios, así que esto es algo raro._

_Al entrar me encuentro con Yuri:_

_-hola Leon ¿Cómo se encuentra la pequeña de Sora?-_

_- ya despertó, y creo que se encuentra bien-_

_-¿creo? que rara respuesta- me responde con ironía_

_-…- yo lo miro serio, a mí no me da nada de gracia_

_-bueno, parece que no es el momento de hacer, bromas, hemos descubierto algo que creo que te puede interesar-_

_-¿algo? ¿A qué te refieres?-_

_-antes que nada, Leon ¿Sora tiene algún enemigo?-_

_-que yo sepa… no…- respondo ¿a que venía esa pregunta? -¿Por qué?-_

_-acompáñame- y nos dirigimos a la tarima, todo estaba igual a como lo deje el día del accidente, ¿acaso no había revisado bien?_

_-¡KEN, YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ, BAJA EL TRAPECIO DE SORA!- grita Yuri, _

_Y baja más el trapecio hasta donde era posible, Yuri de un salto supe, y yo lo sigo, no entiendo que es lo que sucede, pero…_

_-la cuerda está rota- digo viendo el trapecio del cual ella cayó._

_-así es- me responde Yuri- después que tú, Kalos y Sara se fueran, Layla y yo nos quedamos a ver qué era lo que sucedió, además mucho en el hospital haríamos estorbo-para de hablar y me ve-por eso te pregunte si ella tenía algún enemigo-_

_-pero ¿Quién la querría muerta?-_

_-Leon, no eres un hombre estúpido, de verdad ¿crees que se hubiera arriesgado para verla muerta? Existen armas con una bala hubiera bastado-_

_-…- debo aceptarlo, tiene razón._

_-hola chicos- ambos volteamos a ver, y era Layla, que venía tan elegante como siempre-acabamos de descubrir algo que puede que les interese- y saco detrás de su espalda saca una bolsa con un cuchillo- esto se encontró en el hierro que sostiene los trapecios-_

_Un cuchillo, y rápidamente volteo a ver a Yuri._

_-así es Leon, la cuerda fue cortada-_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Esa idea me da vueltas en la cabeza, cuál fue el verdadero motivo de eso, el policía amigo se Sora estuvo en la investigación, pero sin pistas, a la semana se cerró el caso.

Me alejo del ventanal y me voy a la habitación de Sora, al entrar la encuentro dormida, al único que veo es al bufón. Hace rato que no lo veía, y hay ocasiones en que no desearía hacerlo.

-hola joven Leon- me habla

-hola- le responde.

-no es la misma- me responde viéndola, y yo lo imito, verla ahí acostada, sin esa sonrisa radiante, y con los ojos vendados, es demasiado para uno que ya la conoce.-tu sabes quién fue el que le hizo esto-

-¿a qué te refieres?- esa pregunta me descoloco, ¿Por qué me diría eso?

-hace algún tiempo las constelaciones de sagitario y escorpión habían sido perseguidas por una sombra, y ahora solo es la de escorpión-

-¿Qué?-¿él lo babia? -¿si tu sabias algo?, ¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste?-ese estúpido bufón sabia algo, y, juro que lo volveré a matar

-hubo un día en que te dije si tenías algún enemigo, solo leo el futuro por medio de las constelaciones, no se quien, no como ni cuando sucederá- y se para y se inclina- hasta luego joven Leon- y desaparece…

…

…

El día pasó, platique con Sora, casi toda la tarde estuve con ella en mi pecho, fue algo tan cálido que no quería separarme de ella, pero tenía que hacerlo, debía ponerme a pensar.

Le dije que tenía asuntos que resolver en Kaleido, así que me dejo ir, y si llegue a Kaleido, pero mientras conducía las palabras de ese bufón no me dejaban tranquilo:

FLASH BACK

_-hubo un día en que te dije si tenías algún enemigo…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Esas palabras no me dejaban tranquilo, llegue y lo único que hice fue ir a la habitación de Sora, me recosté en su cama y me puse a pensar…

…

Daba vueltas en la cama, hasta jaqueca me da, no doy, no daba, ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿A quién?

-AGGGGG, maldición- la cabeza me va a estallar, me levanto y me voy al ventanal, necesito aire fresco, y tal vez el frio de la noche me ayude…

Veo y es luna nueva, es decir no la veo, (si mal chiste) me recuesto sobre la reja, mi largo cabello se mueve al compás del viento, pero eso no hace que me tranquilice…

…¿Quién?…

FLASH BACK

_-hubo un día en que te dije si tenías algún enemigo…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

…¿Por qué?…

FLASH BACK

_-hubo un día en que te dije si tenías algún enemigo…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

… ¿A quién? …

FLASH BACK

_-hubo un día en que te dije si tenías algún enemigo…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-DIOS AYUDAME- digo desesperadamente, ya que necesitaba hacer algo, me sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos, y sin que yo lo planee unas lágrimas salen de mis ojos, ¿tan inútil soy? ¿No puedo ayudar en algo? Demonios que puedo hacer…

FLASH BACK

_-… si tenías algún enemigo…-_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hasta que…

FLASH BACK

_-… si tenías algún enemigo…-_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Me quito las manos del rostro y las apoyo en el barandal.

-claro, un enemigo, no era a Sora, era a…-

FLASH BACK

_-un día me las pagaras Leon, y muy caro…-_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Levanto mi cara llena de rabia… ya sé quién es.

FLASH BACK

_-un día…-_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-VIOLETA…-

Continuara…

**SJHALIFALBSHCJHBVCUIHDKAGCBA KHAI, JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, BUENO COMO YA SE3 LO HABIA COMENTADO A UNA DE MIS MAS GRANDES LECTORAS ESTA SEMANA LA TENGO COMPLETAMENTE LIBRE, ASI QUE CREOP "CREOP" JOOOOOME GUSTA LA OO, BUENO, OK, .. IIA, ASI QUE ESTENSE ATENTAS MIS BBF'S, QUE MAS O MENOS EL SABANO 30 ESTARA ESTO.**

**PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ESPERO UN (MUCHOS) RWV…**

** *MeLoDy***


	17. ¿El Fin del Cuento?

**KONOCHIWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…**

**OK, SE QUE SE DIRAN, "MILAGROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" O QUIZAS "¿HASTA AHORITA SE LE OCURRE ASOMAR LA NARIZ POR AQUÍ?, OK, LE AVISO QUE ERA NECESARIO TARDARME TANTO, YA QUE MIS ESTUDIOS ME PIDE MUCHO DE MI TIEMPO, Y CUANDO X FIN LOGRO UN RESPIRO SOLAMEMNTE SE ME OCURRE PERDERME HASTA EL QUINCUAGESIMO SUEÑO POSIBLE, PERO BUENO YA BASTA DE EXCUSAS, LES AVISO QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO PASARA ALGO ENTRE SORA Y LEON, JIIIIIIIIIII. BUENO NO ES EL SABADO QUE DIJE, OIGAN PERO ES SABADO, JIIIII, OK, MEJOR VEAN, O LEAN…**

* * *

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

Leon estaba preocupado, ¿Sera que Violeta tramara algo más?, la noche paso de lo más lenta para el acróbata, así que decidió estar al cien por ciento a, cuidado de Sora, no quería que nada más le pasara, y el sabia a perfección que la volvería a ver, y lo pagara.

…

El tiempo como siempre sigue su camino, no importa lo que las demás personas piensen, sufran, vivan, siempre sigue su camino, aunque a veces uno desearía que no pasara más.

Los amigos de Sora no faltaba ni un solo día al hospital ya que el día de saber la verdad se estaba acercando, _SI SORA VOLVERIA A VER O NO,_ en fin, al ángel de Kaleido y se ponía más nerviosa, ya que su deseo de ser la estrella se había cumplido, pero no dice lo que fácil viene fácil se va, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse, ya que cada día en la noche platicaba con Fool, así que debería estar tranquila, pero nada es seguro.

…

Ya solo faltando tres días para la verdad, y Fool tratara una vez más de animarla, ya era de noche, así que la hora de visita había terminado…

-Adiós Sora, y recupérate pronto- dijo Ana

-oye Ana esas palabras no se dice en estos momentos- la regaña Mía

- jaja, bueno, hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana amigos- se despide Sora, imaginándose por donde se irán, ya que como todo sabemos que no puede ver.

Ya cuando no queda nadie, Fool hace su aparición

-¿Cómo está mi pequeña niña?-

-Fool, que bueno que viniste- dice ella levantando la mano derecha buscando al espíritu.

-nunca dejaría de decirte las buenas noches ¿ansiosa?´-

-la verdad nerviosa-

-tranquila, ya versa que todo saldrá bien-

-oye Fool, ¿has hablado con Leon?- pregunta soltando el agarre del bufón

-¿hablar con él? ¿Acaso tendría porque?-

-no lo sé, lo he sentido hace tiempo algo distante, y siempre me contesta que nada, ha pasado-

-seguramente está preocupado- y Fool se eleva para acariciarle el ostro a la acróbata desanimada- tranquila, él te ama-

-sé que me ama, pero no…- y da un suspiro- no lo demuestra como antes-

-entiéndelo, desde un principio se ve que no es muy comunicativo-

-si, tal vez, solo soy yo-

-…- Fool no contesta al verla, aunque sus ojos estén tapados por ella terrorífica venda la tristeza es notoria, ¿realmente que le estará pasando a Leon?-oye… Sora-

-¿si?-

-nada… me… mejor olvídalo, solo quería decirte que pases buenas noches, ya que el gran día se acerca-

- si Fool- y la peli- rosa se empieza a deslizar para quedar totalmente acostada, el pequeño ser se eleva y le acomoda la sabana, después de acomodar su pequeño flequillo, no sin antes despedirse con un tierno beso.

El bufón prefirió mejor no atormentarla de por sí ya estaba nerviosa de que dentro de menos de 48 horas se sabrá su estado de salud, así que mejor decidió arreglar las cosas por su propia cuenta, se fue de regreso al escenario Kaleido, ahí es donde él está, y arreglara las cosas.

…

Y tal como lo planeo así resulto, el dichoso acróbata estaba columpiándose, entrenando hasta el cansancio, se podía notar las gotas de sudor que caían mientras el daba piruetas por los aires, era algo totalmente exagerado según `pensó Fool, peo era la única forma de quitar tanto estrés de su espalda ya que nadie sabía las sospechas de Leon.

-oven Leon ¿puedo hablar con usted?- le dijo e pequeño espíritu, más el acróbata ni la mejor cosquilla.

-JOVEN LEON- volvió a decir esta vez mucho más fuerte, pero el acróbata estaba en otro mundo.

En fin el bufón se cansó y decidió ir hasta donde él estaba.

Leon estaba a punto de saltar un trampolín cuando Fool le da el susto del año- JOVEN LEON-

Leon con la mayor tranquilidad posible se baja del trampolín viendo con un terrible enojo al pobre que ni la culpa tenia de lo que acababa de pasar-¿Qué quieres? Le pregunto con enojo

-me gustaría hablar con usted-

-habla, no tengo todo tu tiempo-

-para lo que le tengo que decir tal vez lo tenga-

-HABLA- le grita, Leon tenia cosas en las cuales pensar, y no podía estar con rodeos, su asunto primordial era "violeta" y no importa lo que se esfuerza esa se le escapó del planeta.

- es Sora- dice tranquilo cruzándose de brazos, y como que tomando postura de sentarse

-¿Qué le sucede? ¿Se complicó todo?-

-eso parece-

-¿Qué? – acaso Sora se puso mal y él ni en cuenta

-esta demasiado triste, y si sigue así no será posible su recuperación total-

-…- Leon solo se le quedo mirando con cara de pocos amigos ya que no le entendió nada al espíritu que al parecer solo trataba de burlarse de él.

-joven Leon ¿acaso ya dejo de amar a mi pequeña Sora?-

- estas demente, ella es todo para mí-

-entonces…- dijo poniéndose recto –demuéstrelo- dijo acercándose lo más que podía a su rostro

-…- Leon solo pudo respirar hondo y luego dijo:-sé que la he dejado un poco abandonada, pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer- y se da la vuelta para Salir del salón de entrenamiento

-habla de ¿hacer pagar al culpable?-

-¿Qué?- doce volteándolo a ver.

-si- y Fool pone sus mano en forma de esfera y dice –la constelación de escorpio tiene en su mira a la de piscis, ya que esta ha hecho algo malo, en contra la de sagitario, pero lo malo es que no está al ciento por ciento seguro de que ella allá sido, las emociones y culpas no lo dejan tranquilo, ya que cuando cree que todo está bien algo ha de pasar- dijo volviendo a su estado normal.

-…- Leon lo ve asombrado, pero ¿Acaso el sabia de que Violeta…?"

-no me mire así, Joven Leon, yo puedo ver el futuro, mas no como usted lo piensa, solo veo las constelación, no las personas, y como sabrá ¿no ceo que el joven Yuri haya sido? ¿o sí?-

Leon se le queda viendo, es sorprendente que ese tipo se haya dado cuenta mucho antes que él, y aso que prácticamente se lo dijeron en su misma cara, es totalmente vergonzoso

-solo le pido una cosa joven Leon, no la lastime más- y diciendo eso desaparece frente a sus ojos.

_Qué triste cuando se desploma todo,_

Esto no parece tener fin, es un gran laberinto, cuando sabe el nombre de la culpable de su estado en el hospital, ahora resulta él, el que la está lastimando, es algo totalmente extraño, si camino, sin salida.

Leon decide regresar a su cuarto y estar con Sora estos dos días que quedan para que le quiten las dichosas vendas, así que mejor descansar, pero no podrá.

Al entrar se encuentra con esa persona:

-hola mí querido Leon-

-…Violeta…- dice con notorio rencor

_Que injusta se nos vuelve ya la vida._

-veo que no te alegra verme- dice la intrusa, infiltrándose más en el cuarto de Leon.

-más te vale que te vayas si no quieres salir lastimada-

-¿MAS?- dice con notoria sorna- no creo que se pueda, ti al momento de soltarme tan _amablemente_ de 20 metros de altura, quebrando mi más grande sueño de ser las mejo acróbata del mundo, no creo que pueda sufrir más-

Apenas terminando de decir eso Leon ya la tenía garrada de cuello estrellándola en la pared, ella en vez de sentirse atemorizada solo le da gracia, ya que la muerte seria su única salvación

_-_jiji, jiji, que gracioso Leon, solo te faltan las chispitas para que todo termine en una obra de tira cómica-

_Que duro cuando no es lo que creías._

-no te burles- dice tratando de contener su ira contra la ex acróbata.

-no me estoy burlando, creo que ahora… me toca a mí la venganza, ¿no crees que es justo?-

Leon sabe que es cierto, y poco a se va alejando de ella, mas ella se queda donde Leon la dejo, con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, algunas ya explorando sus mejillas, ella lo ve con odio, rencor, pero sobre todo con tristeza.

_Cuando me diste una cara y era otra la que había._

-¿Qué haces aquí?-, le pregunta tratado de calmarse

-solo he venido a pedirte un favor-

-…- solo la e indicando que continúe

-deja a Sora, si no quieres que termine mal-

_Tiradas se me escuchan las palabras._

-NO TE ATREVAS A…- dijo casi en grito, mas ella lo interrumpe

-… ¿A METERLA DONDE NO LA LLAMAN? ¿Eso quisiste decir? Pero ¿acaso tú no me metiste a mí, en donde no me llamaban? – le dice ya llorando libremente.

-¿a qué te refieres…?-

-NO TE HAGAS EL ESTUPIDO- dice tirando un florero que estaba cerca de ella- sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, yo no tenía nada que ver entre tú y Sophi, es más NI LA CONOCIA, y solo por rencor e ineptitud me avientas de más de 20 metros-

_Es que a todos nos tocan a alguien día._

-…- Leon no puede contradecirla, sabe que es verdad

-dime Leon, dime la verdad ¿Qué culpa tenía yo? ¿Qué hice?- dice casi en susurro y suplica- solo dime-

-…- más Leon no puede responder

-y ¿si sabes lo que es eso? ¿Por qué demonio tiraste a Sora desde esa altura?- pregunta el también a punto de derramar en llanto

-porque…- trata de recuperar el aire- porque quería que realmente tuvieras una razón para hacer lo que me hiciste. Además- dice con una sonrisa tiste- quería que lo sintieras. Así de simple-

_De amar nadie se libra aunque así quiera_

- ¿no hubiera sido más satisfactorio tirarme a mí?-

-no, en realidad no, y si no quieres que algo más le pase, aléjate de ella- dice limpiándose arrebatadamente las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano

-jamás la dejare- le dice viéndola de frente- no me alejare del ser que más amo en este mundo-

-pues, por lo menos déjame verte una vez más "_estas cayendo exactamente donde quería"_ en dos días en la orilla de la playa, a las 6:30-

_-_¿en dos días?, no puedo-

-entonces prepara tu traje negro, que lo utilizaras en un funeral-

_Tampoco de romperse el corazón._

-NO TE ATREVERIAS A TOCARLA- dice volviendo a avanzar y agarrándola fuertemente del brazo, más ella sigue sin mostrar dolor alguno

- ya fui capaz de tirarla en pleno acto ¿crees que no podría hacer algo más simple?- dice viéndolo con sus ojos _muertos_.

-…- Leon la ve detenidamente y prefiere mejor no arriesgar.

"_como camino yo,_

-está bien, ahí te veré- y la suelta, era simplemente se va por donde vino, aunque ya no pueda hacer acrobacias como antes sigue siendo una acróbata así UE se va por la ventana, dejando a Leon.

_**VIOLETA POV**_

_No sé si alguien hoy pueda igualarme._

Amarlo fue mi pecado, mas mi odio es mi salvación, aunque suene ilógico es la verdad.

Ya debajo de su ventana solo levanto la vista atrapándome en el cielo, ese manto oscuro que nos cubre a todo, no importando como nos sintamos, es simplemente irresistible, y poderoso. Las lágrimas vuelven a brotar en mí, mas no me daré por vencida hasta que todo esto termine, pronto terminara.

Caminando me dirijo hacia la playa donde Aurora me espera-

-hola Violeta me saluda-

-Hola Aurora, ya todo está listo-

-en dos días iré por "_esa"-_

_Como he llorado yo,_

-sí- Aurora es otra de las pobres acróbatas que tuvieron la desdicha de ser compañeras de Leon.

_-_OK, será fácil entrar en ese hospital, ojala logres tu cometido-

-lo lograre-

Y así será…

_**FIN POV VIOLETA**_

_No sé si en este día exista alguien, _

…

Pasan los dos días.

…

_Alguien sin vida, alguien hecho pedazos alguien,_

Eran las 4:00 de la madrugada del gran día, se podía decir que Sora no podía dormir, ya que ese día le quitaría las vendas, daba vueltas en la cama las 8:00 am le quitaría u suplicio y vería, o eso esperaba.

_Alguien que amo…"_

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que alguien interrumpió en su habitación.

-tú debes ser Sora-

-¿Quién es?- pregunta asustada

-tranquila solo soy _una amiga-_

_Qué vida la que vivo y que te marchas._

_-_ya es hora-

-¿hora?- y se ríe un poco- no, no soy una enfermera, es más son las 4:30 de la madrigada-

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué haces aquí a estas horas? Yo no llame a nadie-

-creí que no sería justo que _jugaran _ con tu corazón-

-¿jugaran?-

_A todos les hablare de tu partida_

_-si-_

-explícate por favor-

-ok- y se sienta al lado de la cama- no te has preguntado porque Leon actúa así contigo-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿has notado cambien en Leon?-

-pues, si, pero supongo es que es porque está nervioso-

-¿eso crees?

_Yo no quiero no salir hacia la esquina_

-bien- dice "su amiga "parándose y poniendo una de sus mano en el hombro de Sora- creo que deberías acompañarme-

-¿A dónde?-

-a descubrir la verdad-

_Seguro no me arreglo en 11 días_

_-¿_Qué_ verdad?-_dice el ángel de Kaleido con un terrible nudo en su estómago-¿de qué verdad me hablas?-

-escuche de muy _buena _fuente, que Leon quedo de verse con una chica en el muelle hoy a las 7:00 am-

-¿Qué? Pero el a esa hora debería estar aquí conmigo-

-¿prefieres esperar a comprobarlo?- ella era muy buena persuadiendo a las personas, así que estaba segura que lo lograría.

_Espero que te vaya bien en todo_

-¿vamos?- dice tomando la mano de Sora, ella no replica más, y se deja llevar, (lo logro)

…

…

_Es que aun con esta gran herida_

Aurora se lleva a Sora del hospital, y se la lleva muy despacio ya que el hospital quedaba un poco lejos de Kaleido, además tenía que hacer las cosas a tiempo para que todo saliera a perfección.

_Yo no tengo que guardar ni un sentimiento_

_FLASH BACK_

_-¿Cómo piensas hacer que Sora vea lo que haces con Leon estando ciega?-_

_-no está ciega- le contesta Violeta a Aurora_

_-¿entonces porque tiene vendas?-_

_-bueno aun o estoy ciento por ciento segura, pero sé que siempre le da días después del plazo acordado para quitar las vendas a alguien en el estado de Sora así que si no está ciega…- y hace una señal y Aurora continua._

_De esos que traen pena y agonía_

_-… con lo que yo le diga la desesperara y hará…-_

_-que se quite las vendas y lo vea-_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

"_como camino yo, _

Por fin llegan y justo en el tiempo acordado, las 6:30 am, con lo que baja a Sora del auto y la lleva a lugar adecuado Violeta y Leon ya se encuentran en el lugar acordado.

_No sé si alguien hoy pueda igualarme._

-Veo que no me fallaste-

-siempre cumplo mis promesas Violeta, me conoces-

-si- dice acercándose, y viendo por sobre el hombro de el fornido Leon que detrás de él estaba la "cieguita" y su amiga.

(Lo que está en _cursiva y subrayado lo que pasa con Aurora y Sora, _lo normal con Leon y Violeta)

_Violeta se dio cuenta, que era el momento de iniciar…_

_Como he llorado yo,_

_-si pudieras ver lo que yo estoy viendo- dice Aurora persuadiendo a Sora a que se quite las vendas._

-tengo que pedirte un favor Leon-

-_Como ella se le acerca a él…-_

-con tal que no sea que vuelva a dejar a Sora- le responde serio y cortante

-_Sora vamos, quítate las vendas, y mira que no te estoy mintiendo._

-Tu ¿Qué harías para que no volviera a tocarla?- pregunta algo acaramelada Violeta.

_No sé si en este día exista alguien, _

_-vamos, o dejaras que se burlen de si, solo porque estas en esa posición, míralos- y le coloca las manos detrás e la cabellera de sora, solo para tratar de quitarles las dichosas vendas_

_-_por Sora haría lo que fuera-

_Sora por alguna razón no puede impedir que la chica continúe con su labor, y poco a poco siente que las vendas caen por sus hombros._

_-_¿seguro?-

_Alguien sin vida, alguien hecho pedazos alguien,_

_La venda cae por completo y Sora siente la luz entrar atravesó de los parpados, tiene miedo, mas no lo quiere demostrar._

-¿seguro Leon?-

-completamente-

_-ahora abre tus ojos y velo- _

_Alguien que amo…"_

_Por desgracia hace caso con dificultad abre los ojos, por primera vez hubiera deseado quedarse ciega, la respiración le hace falta, y…_

-ok, te tomo la palabra Leon- y en ese instante…

_-…NO…- las piernas se le no pueden ser, no…_

_-LEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN-_

_Como te amaba yo…_

* * *

Continuara…

**OK, ME ALARGUE, MAS DE LO PLANEADO, PERO CREO QUE ES UN ABUENA FORMA DE RECOMPENSARLES LA ESPERA UN TANTITITO LARGA, PERO BUENO, NO SE QUE OPINEN PERO YA COMENZAMOS CON LA CUENTA REGRESIVA…**

**10**

**SAYONARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…**

**P.D: PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUN RWV**

***MeLoDy***


	18. Tratando de volver a Comenzar

**KONOCHIWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…**

**OK, ESTA VEZ SI REGRESE MAAS RAPIDO QUE ANTES, Y ME DISCULPO POR LAS PALABRAS RARAS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, SOLO QUE MI PUUU, LAS CORRIGE AUNQUE A VECES NO SON LAS QUE DEBERIA. OK, MEJOR LO DEJAMOS PARA DESPUES.**

**MEJOR LEAN:**

***MeLoDy***

* * *

-LEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOON-

Muchos hubieran pensado que fue un grito colosal, pero más bien solo fue un simple susurro, ya que la voz no le salía de la garganta, lo que sus ojos le muestras debe ser una mentira, una triste ilusión…

_**SORA NAEGINO POV:**_

_**Las palabras**__ correctas, _

No es cierto lo que estoy murando, no es cierto, es una simple ilusión que mis ojos me están mostrando, Leon, no puede, simplemente no puede estar… _besándola… _

Ya sé, es un engaño de mis ojos, de plano mi mente se estuvo imaginando con las palabras de esta señorita. Así que sacudo mi cabeza, me froto los ojos con el dorso de la mano para tratar d cambar la imagen, pero al apretar mis parpado la imagen se hace borrosa, pero resulta ser… _peor._

Ahora Leon tiene sus manos en los brazos de esa chica, para… para profundizar el beso, sin querer mis ojos se nublan nuevamente, solo que ahora con las lágrimas que no puedo evitar que salgan, esto simplemente no lo puedo creer.

El sol se adentra mas al cielo llenando todo de vida, pero la mía se acaba de esfumar, acaba de morir.

_Un aroma __**perfecto,**_

-por… por favor señorita…- le pido palpando su cuerpo- lléveme de regreso al hospital… ya…- la voz se me entre corta más al seguir viendo esa imagen- ya no quiero estar aquí…-

- está bien- me responde, y me sujeta de los brazos, para darme la vuela y volver al auto. Cada paso que doy es lento, y con cada respiro mi alma sale de mi cuerpo, no quiero que esto sea real, pero lastimosamente lo es, duele, lo admito, duele demasiado, hubiera deseado no poder ver.

-con cuidado- me dice al momento de subir, ya que por poco tropiezo y me voy de frente.

-si…- le respondo aunque creo que ni me escuchó, la verdad yo solo sé que lo dije, porque moví mis labios, mas tampoco me escuché.

Me subo, ella cierra la puerta, sube y no vamos de ese lugar, donde muchas cosas pasaron, y en el pasado se quedaron

Mientras e mi ventana veo las nubes pasar, en mi mente solo esta…_ ese beso_

_**FIN SORA NAEGINO POV…**_

_Y como me convences al mirar,_

Mientras tanto en la playa… el beso se terminó, realmente se acabó cuando Sora dio la vuelta y se fue.

Violeta mira a Leon a los ojos, y ve lo mismo de siempre… nada, mientras el solo la ve con reproche, más el permitió el beso creyendo que con eso terminaría todo, ero estaba equivocado. Violeta tenía un plan más a la mano, y lo iba a llevar a cabo, aun siendo lo último que fuera…

-¿Por qué permitiste el beso Leon?- pregunta con falso interés.

-eso era lo que querías ¿no?-

-pues en parte, respóndeme-

-permití que me dieras el beso, y hasta te correspondí, con tal de que deje a Sora en paz-

-Y yo te lo repito, si no dejas a Sora yo la desaparecer-

-¿Qué?- pregunta indignado Leon, ¿solo jugo con él?- pero Violeta…-

- pero nada, y más te vale que no intentes arreglas lo que pasara-

-¿lo que pasara?-

- si chatito, lo que pasara, estoy más cerca de lo que crees, además no tienes excusa, yo te di un beso, y lo respondiste, por favor- dice colocando su mano en el rostro de Leon, que este la aleja bruscamente casi tirando al suelo a su dueña- jiji- se ríe Violeta por el impulso- no tengas complejo de pinocho- y diciendo esto agarra carrera alejándose del confundido Leon-

_Hicieron que te adorara._

El camino estuvo de lo más callado, mientras que el corazón roto de Sora no solo recordaba _eso_, sino también todo los bellos, y también malos momentos, junto a su querido Leon, las lágrimas siguen cayendo mientras ella inconsciente piensa, ¿hubiera sido mejor enterarme después? ¿O mejor de una ves? Triste, que lo primero que veo después de un mes de obscuridad sea _eso, _ ese _final de show._

_Ese abrazo era tan real__,_

Todo parecía tan real, la manera en que se le declaro, la manera de ser con ella, los besos, los sonrojos, todo fue perfectamente _actuado._

Después de un camino son sentirlo, Aurora la entra a su habitación de la misma forma que ella la sacó, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Al momento de ayudarla a volver a su cama puede ver en sus ojos que están "muertos", ella parece ida a todo lo que la rodea, una especie de remordimiento ataca su conciencia, tal vez, no fue buena idea ayudar a Violeta después de todo, pero bueno ya no hay más marcha a atrás, solo queda esperar.

…

8:30am

El doctor esta entra y se asusta al ver a Sora.

-Sora, ¿Por qué te quitaste las vendas sola?- pregunta alarmado, mas ella no le responde, siguen pensando en otras cosas, recordando lo que fue más nunca volverá.

_Pareciera que todo era verdad,_

-ve déjame revisarte, ¿Sora?- vuelve a decir para llamar su atención

-¿Qué?- dice ella buscando al respónsale de distraerla de su dolor- a de plano usted es mi doctor ¿verdad?-

-eso quiere decir que puedes ver, me alero mi niña-

-si- responde- "_aunque me hubiera gustado no poder hacerlo"-_

Pero en ese instante…

-SORA…- llegan sus más fieles amigas, Ana, Mía, Roseta, Mey Ken. Ella las voltea a ver, y una sincera sonrisa sale de sus labios, aunque el nudo de la garganta no la deja hablar, mas sus ojos se llenan de emoción, y de lágrimas al ver que si hay gente que la quiere de verdad.

-hola chicos, lo extrañe- dice, rápidamente cada uno la fue abrazando, el doctor interrumpe la reunión, solo unos momento para terminar de revisar a sora y dar las ultimas indicaciones.

-bien, creo que hoy mismo te daré de alta, solo que lleva lente de sol por lo menos en tres días, para que no fuerces tu vista, descansa y aprovecha a tus amigos- y se despide y se va

-que bien Sora- dice inoportuna Mey, ahora que mi rival regreso, la tención volverá al escenario Kaleido… ¿he?… ¿Sora?-

La peli- rosa solo alcanzo a abrasarse al cuerpo de su amiga-rival, y aunque trata de calmar sus emociones no puede, llora, mas no con la libertad deseada.

_**Cuando decías que me amabas.**_

-Sora- interviene Ana acariciando el cabello de la chica – ya sé que estas emocionada, pero no es para tanto- dice creyendo lo que no es

-no, no es eso, Ana, no es…- pero no puede hablar

-Sora ¿Qué sucede?- llega Mía, y trata de apartar la cara de la acróbata del cuerpo de Mey, y lo ve en sus ojos, un gran dolor…-¿ken?-

-¿si?-

-podrías llevarte a roseta comer un helado, creo que hay algo que hablar aquí-

-claro… vamos- dice llevándose a la niña, que sin entender nada acepta ya después en enterar…

_Con un beso de película, _

_-_ahora sí, ¿Qué te sucede Sora?- pregunta Mey, al ver que la chica no dejaba de abrazarla, Sora decide soltarse y verla a los ojos mas no pudo, se tapa la cara con las cobijas de la cama de hospital y llora- Sora será mejor que nos digas lo que pasa, esto ya me está cansando-

-tranquilízate Mey, esto debe ser grave- habla Mía, ya que sabe que su amiga no es así.- Sora… relájate, y dinos que sucede-

-si, cálmate…- se sienta Ana, a su lado, montando también los pies sobre la cama y tratando de animar un poco a su amiga- cuéntanos…-hace que Sora se recueste en su hombro.

La peli-rosa simplemente se calma, y con toda la calma posible habla…

-es que hoy…-

…

Justamente en ese momento llega Leon al hospital saluda brevemente al señor policía, y trata de llegar al cuarto de Sora…

_Tu boca me atrapo,_

Iba caminando, si se puede decir con un nudo en la garganta, ahora ¿Qué excusa le daría a Sora por no estar en ese momento tan especial?, bueno ahora lo realmente importante era pasar a verla. Más en el camino se encuentra con Ken y Roseta.

-hola joven Leon- lo saluda inocentemente roseta con un cono de helado en la mano derecha

-hola roseta, ¿también las amigas de Sora están aquí?- pregunta metiéndose una mano en un bolsillo.

-así es joven Leon, pero le recomiendo que por el momento no entre, está muy motivo la adentro- responde Ken

-¿emotivo? "_acaso… Sora…"_- piensa Leon, ella ¿no podrá ver?

-si- le interrumpe roseta- pero no se preocupe todo está bien, solo hay que esperar-

-tal vez…- dice Leon en voz baja, volteando para dirigirse a otro lado de su rumbo actual- tengas razón…- contesta- iré al jardín a caminar un rato- pero antes de irse

-¿Joven Leon?- vuelve a decir roseta-

-…- este solo mueve un poco a cabeza

-tiene una mancha de color rojo debajo del labio…-

…

_Y mi cuerpo se entregó._

…

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de hospital, Sora seguía recostada sollozando en el hombro de Ana, la cual la trataba de consolar, y de demostrar su incondicional apoyo de amiga mientras tanto Mía, sentada a la orilla de la cama, con la vista perdida en la ventana, y Mey, que parecía que por poco y abre un agujero en el piso. Las cuatro estaban en un estado de shock.

-¿y ahora que harás Sora?- pregunta Mey, ya un poco más calmada

-¿sobre qué?- dice sin ánimos

-¿Cómo que, qué?- le responde enojada – cuando lo vuelvas a ver ¿harás con si no sabes nada? ¿O le reclamaras?- pregunta interesante.

-yo…- Sora no sabe que contestar, quiera o no me tiene razón, ¿Qué hará?- no… no-

-no importa- dice Mía, tomando la mano de la acróbata herida-lo importante que lo que decidas estaremos ahí para apoyarte, ya que esta es solamente tu decisión-

-si…- dice Ana- ella tiene razón-

-Gracias, Mey, Ana, Mía, son las mejores-

_Pero todo fue un __**show**_

11:00 am

Desde esa última plática las chicas no volvieron a decir ni una sola palabra, mientras que Leon no sabía si entrar interrumpiendo el encuentro, o esperar a que todo termine.

AAAAA, estaba totalmente furioso, ya que fue un estúpido al no darse cuenta que tenía aun la mancha del labia de Violeta en el rostro, ¿será que Roseta comentara algo? Bueno ahora lo que más importa es ver a Sora.

Así que sin dejar esa actitud altanera, decir entrar, pero primero debe tocar.

TOK, TOK, TOK

-adelante- dice Mey, pero en un segundo se arrepintió

-… permiso…- dice al entrar, mas cuando siente el ambiente tenso, tres miradas sobre él y una con toda la intensión de evitarlo, se siente un intruso, ¿se hará equivocado de habitación?

-bueno Sora- dice Mey, nosotras nos vamos, ya que a las cinco te darán de alta, con tu permiso- y como si planeado fuera las tres se van-

-adiós sora-

-cuídate, al rato vendremos por ti…- y finalmente se van

_Una simple__** actuación**__ me enamoró_

Ella solo asiente, y deja que se vallan, aunque no lo quiera, Leon avanza y toma una silla que estaba en un rincón, la jala y la col oca a la par de la cama, se sienta y cuando intenta tomar la mano de Sora, esta como puro reflejo la retira.

Él se extraña por el comportamiento mas no dice nada al respecto, simplemente intenta camba el tema.

-¿cómo te siente Sora?-

-bien- dice sin verlo, al parecer la pared es más interesante que él.

-y ¿e cierto que hoy te dan de alta?-

-si, hoy me voy-

-que bien, ya te extrañábamos mucho en el escenario-

-qué bueno-

_Y mi alma te creyó._

A Leon le molesta la actitud de Sora, así que trata de tomar un poco de aire y tranquilizarse, no de actuar de lago que se arrepentiría después (yo creo que debió pensarlo antes, pero bueno…)

-¿Qué te pasa Sora?-

-nada-

-Sora…-

-…- ella no tiene intenciones de hablar con él.

-¡podrías intentar siquiera mirarme!- dice ya con voz de enojo

-…- ella obedece y lo voltea a ver, Leon se asusta al ver sus ojos hinchados y ojerosos, ¿Por qué habrá llorado tanto?

-¿Sora porque tienes… tú ojos así?-

-por nada-

-POR DIOS, YA DEJA SUS MONOSILABOS- antes de seguir levantando más la voz le pregunta – ¿qué paso?

_Pero todo __**fue un show**_

-ya te lo dije, nada me pasó…-

-Sora tu no ere así-

-pues la gente cambia ¿no?-

Si, esa indirecta fue muy directa para el acróbata "demonio"-Sora hay algo que ¿quieras decirme?- dice ya con lo último de paciencia.

-No sé, ¿tendría que haber algo?-… y ambas mirada se encuentra, gris vs. Purpura.

_**Como **__hare para __**explicarle al corazón**_

…

-discúlpame Leon, pero estoy un poco cansada- y diciendo eso se acuesta por completo en la cama, esperando que el sueño la libere de esta tensión, y así descansar.

-de acuerdo- …

…

_Que nada era lo que parecía_

Todo el tiempo que se quedan ahí, (casi 2 horas) todo es silencio, peor que un funeral, ella trata de llorar en silencio, sin que el oiga sus suspiros, mientras el trata de averiguar, si hay algo que hizo mal para que Sora se pusiera, así.

Lo más lógico que se le vino a la mente fue no estar en el momento en que le quitaron las vendas, así que lo dejo pasar, estaba seguro que todo pronto volvería a lo normal.

_Que __**era **__ensayado lo que me decías_

Mientras tanto:

-todo parece haber salido bien…-

-si, Aurora, nunca dejare de agradecerte lo que hiciste-

-¿ahora que sigue Violeta?-

-esperar, además Leon no tiene excusa…-

-…- solo la mira de reojo, se siente mal por lo que paso, nunca debió haberla ayudado.

_Y que la función (y _que_ la función)_

_**SORA NAEGINO POV:**_

Las horas siguen, trato de parecer lo más normal posible, Leon no se aparta de mi lado, mas sigo con la misma pregunta ¿Qué fue realmente eso?, lo que haya sido no importa, solo…, mejor ya no sigo pensando en ello, solo me hago daño. Solo eso.

La hora del almuerzo llega, el doctor también, solo me revisa y todo listo, a las 5:00 pm estaré yéndome de este lugar, pero ahora me sentía más segura aquí.

_**Se acabó.**_

¿Cómo poder entender que esto se acabó? ¿Cómo hare para decirle a este pobre corazón que nada es lo que pensaba? Que todo fue una simple función que ya _se acabó…_

_Quisiera poder hacerlo_

Me levanto, mis amigas regresan, junto con la señorita Layla, me alegra verla, más sé que ella ya se dio cuenta de todo, no es tonta, además me conoce, incluso mejor que yo misma, aunque suene raro, es la verdad.

_Quisiera ser un poquito __**como tu**_

¿Cómo puede ocultarlo tan bien? ¿Cómo es capaz de guárdalo todo en un bloque de hielo? Mientras que yo ni siquiera pude evitar derramar un par de lágrimas en frente de la señorita Layla, ella simplemente me las limpio, y me dijo que ya era tiempo de arreglarme, pronto nos iríamos a casa.

_**Y dominar mis sentimientos**_

Yo, la obedezco, y nos vamos al baño, ella trae mi ropa, y me cambio, me ayuda a arreglarme un poco, y ahí es donde suelta todo…-

-no sé qué es lo que te tiene así de triste- dice cepillándome un poco el cabello-pero sabes que puede confiar en mí, somos amigas ¿verdad?-

-…yo…- mas no logro decir nada, todo es muy reciente, simplemente la abrazo, y aunque no lo quiera vuelvo a llorar, ella me soba la cabeza, y me acerca más a su cuerpo, mientras yo busco la protección que quisiera que mi madre me estuviera dando, pero esta ella. Y eso es suficiente.

_Con un beso de película_

Me deje enamorar de un imposible, ¿Cómo fui capaz de creen que "LEON OSWALD" se fijaría en mí, realmente es algo estúpido, pero lo mejor de todo, es que por lo menos pude vivirlo, en carne propia, una bella actuación.

_Tu boca me atrapo, Y mi cuerpo se entregó…_

Su boca me atrapo, sus manos me elevaron al cielo, y su mirada me cautivo, simplemente me enamore, es así de sencillo.

_**Pero todo fue un show**_

"_**No aceptes rosas, sino quieres las espinas…**_

_**No aceptes sonrisas, si no quiere lágrimas…**_

_**Y no busque amor, sino quieres dolor…·**_

_Una simple actuación me enamoro_

Mientras estuve en el auto, me fui abrazada de la señorita Layla, solo con ella me sentía segura, pero "él" estaba a la par mía, era extraño, se supone que este sería mi día más feliz, no quede ciega, pero mi corazón está hecho pedazos.

_Y mi alma te creyó_

… y mi alma también…

_**Pero todo fue un show**_

Al llegar al escenario Kaleido, todos me recibieron con gran alegría, yo trate de parecer lo más normal posible, estuve un rato con ellos, trate de reír, sobre todo para no hacer sentir mal a Ana que se esforzaba en hacer una obra de gracia especialmente para mí, así que se puede decir, que mi mente estaba ocupada ahora no en recordad, sino en reír, y olvidar…

"aunque es imposible"…

_Como hare para explicarle al corazón_

Con ayuda de la señorita Layla, me despedí de todos, y ambas nos fuimos a mi habitación, al entrar no vi a Fool, pero estoy segura que lo encontrare después, me desprendí un poco de la señorita, y avance unos pasos.

Examine mi cuarto, esta tal y como lo deje, antes de que todo esto pasara, antes de que todo se derrumbara.

_Si yo sé que en __**algún momento no fue teatro**__,_

…

-¿ahora sí, puedo saber lo que paso?-, esa frase, hizo que todo lo que intentaba olvidar fuera en vano, pero ahora más que nunca estoy segura que ella me puede ayudar.

-…- con cuidado voltee, y no lo resistí mas…

_**FIN SORA NAEGINO POV**_

_Y si me amaste…_

Layla al verla caer y llorar así, corre hacia su lado, le separa las manos de la cara, y ve que esas lágrimas derraman un dolor profundo…

-pero Sora ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-

-ay, señorita Layla- dice con la voz mesclada con el llanto- lo amo, pero… pero…-

Layla no necesito más para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba-ya tranquila llora, desahógate, que aquí estaré para ayudarte- no sabía qué problema haya paso con Leon, pero es preferible por el momento no pedir detalles

_Aunque sea un segundo (aunque sea un segundo)_

Los demás del escenario Kaleido ayudaban a limpiar, la fiesta de bienvenida de Sora, mas Roseta no podía callar lo que vio en la mañana tenia de decirlo, y con la única que tenía confianza era con… Mey…

_Pudo más el amor que lucho…._

-¿Mey puedo hablar contigo?-

-claro Roseta, que sucede…- dice la china terminando de barrer

-ese que hoy antes de que el joven Leon fuera a ver a Sora…-

-¿Qué sucedió?- esto le interesa

-lo vi, con una mancha de color rojo debajo del labio…-

-¿QUE?-

…

_Pero todo __**fue**__ un show_

El acróbata más serio y respetable estaba afuera del escenario, recibiendo el air fresco de la noche sin saber que pronto la calma se le acabaría…

-LEON…-llega gritando Mey…

_**Una simple actuación**__ enamoró_

-¿Qué quieres?- no estaba de humor-

-acompáñame-

-¿para qué?-

-SOLO ACOMPAÑAME-

-…- Leon la ve, esta Mey tenía algo entre manos, y ella estaba cuando sora cambie de actitud, así que decide mejor seguirla-

_Y mi ama te creyó_

Ella lo guía hasta la cocina:

-espérame aquí- lo deja parado cerca de donde se hacen los alimentos

-…- el solo se queda ahí.

_Pero __**todo fue**__ un show_

La china regresa con un plato en las manos, y se lo extiende a Leon…

-Tómalo y luego tíralo-

-¿Qué?-Esto si esta raro.

-SOLO…- y trata de tranquilizarse- solo hazlo-

-…- CHIIIIIN, sonó el planto,- listo- dice sin entender nada-

-¿se rompió?-

-pues si…-

-¿fue fácil romperlo?-

-Mey que tratas-

-SOLO LIMITATE A RESPONDER-

-si-

-ahora pídele perdón-

-perdón- dice Leon no con muchas ganas

-¿se arregló?-

-no-

-veo que comprendes-

_Como hare para explicarle al corazón_

Mey se da la vuelta y trata de dejar a Leon ahí, pero este la llama

-Mey ¿Qué significo todo este teatrito?-

-eso debería preguntarte yo-

-¿Por qué?- la verdad las indirectas ya lo cansaron, y necesitaba respuesta ahora

_Que nada era lo que parecía_

_-_tú no eres tonto y perfectamente te queda el guate para que te lo plantes-

-POR FAVR MEY, TODO EL DIA HE ESTADO RECIBIENDO INDIRECTAS, ME PODRIAS DECIR ¿QUE PASA?- ya, el limite fue rebasado

_Que __**era ensayado**__ lo que me decías_

-está bien, te lo diré- y regresa y se le pone al frente-la próxima vez que quieras burlarte de una chica, no lo hagas con sora-

-¿Qué?-

-cuando vayas a besar a otra tipa, asegúrate de estar soltero, así no le romperás el corazón a nadie-

_Y que la función (y que la función)_

Quería respuestas, las obtuvo, el corazón se le paro, ¿acaso ella lo había visto? Se lo dijo a Sora, o no, esto estaba mal. Un hueco en el estómago fue lo que consiguió, y una angustia, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Sora…

-Sora está destrozada, y ninguno de sus amigos, dejaremos que la vuelvas a lastimar de esa forma-

-…- Leon no podía reaccionar ante la mirada acusadora de Mey, solo estaba ahí, parado sin demostrar sentimiento, debería alegar, pero el también tiene la culpa. Correspondió el beso, así que también es culpable-

-Sabes Leon me pregunto ¿algún día dejaras de ser "El Demonio"-

_**Se acabó…**_

Continuara…

* * *

**OKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, SABEN NO TENGO NADA QUE COMENTAR AQUÍ, ASI QUE, SOLO LES PIDO UN RWV PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIS**

**9**

**SAYONARAAAAAAAAA.**

***MeLoDy***


	19. Comienzo del Nuevo Plan

**KONOCHIWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…**

**OK, OK, BUENO, QUE MAS NOS QUEDA, CREO QUE SI SON OBSERVADORAS SE DARAN CUENTA A LO QUE ME REFIERO, JIJIJI, BUENO AHORA PA`QUE SE DEN CUENTA ESTOS CAPS ESTAN SALIENDO MAS RAPIDO, JAJAJA, ES QUE ME EMOCIONO CON LO FICS, OK, OK, BUENO, MEJOR LE SEGUIMOS…**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

Después de decir aquello Mey solo lo ve con cierto rencor, así que mejor irse, a seguir soportando a este _hombre._

_-_espera-dice Leon agarrándola del brazo- ¿Cómo te enteraste?- huy mala idea, no debió haber dicho eso

- ¿Cómo? ¿De que como me entere?, ¿es decir que lo admites?- Mey lo ve incrédula, es que hombre más estúpido que este no puede haber- sabes Leon, solito te quemaste-

-¿Qué?- sí, sabe a qué se refería pero quiere saber cómo demonios se había enterado-solo respóndeme Mey-

-no, no te interesa, pero por lo menos hubieras tratado de negarlo, pobre sora, suerte más maldita de toparse contigo-

-¿Sora ya lo sabe?- un nudo en el estómago se le hace, por eso su actitud- dime Mey ¿Sora lo sabe?-

-eso averígualo tú, a ver si tienes cara para aceptarlo- y se suelta violentamente de él, pero el rápidamente la agarra, tenía que arreglar las cosas y Mey no podía irse con una idea errónea.

-espera, necesito que no lo malinterpretes, todo fue por Sora-

-¿en serio?- este hombre era estúpido-¿sabes Leon? En un concurso de idiotas pierdes por idiota- esta vez, ella si se logra soltar de su agarre, no quería seguir escuchando estupideces.

Leon solo la ve partir, tenía que hablar con Sora, pero como ella ha de estar pensando lo peor de él, con toda razón, y lo peor de todo es que no fue lo suficientemente listo para negarlo, por lo menos a que todo estuviera resuelto.

En el cuarto de Sora, la acróbata por lo menos ya dejo de llorar de la manera que lo estaba haciendo, se logró desahogar con la señorita Layla. Pero ahora faltaba lo más duro, enfrentar a Leon. Y en eso Layla intervendría, Sora era una chica especial y no dejaría que nadie la lastimara.

-Sora- dice Layla- creo que lo mejor será que descanses y que mañana veamos el asunto más tranquilas ¿te parece?-

-está bien señorita- y se levanta con algo de dificultad pero Layla la ayuda, así la recuesta en su cama, la cubre y sale.

Fool desde la ventana ve la situación, nada, ni la peor de las pruebas había sido tan destrozadora como esta, él trató, pero no pudo hacer nada, Y se siente culpable por ello

Layla al salir de la habitación de Sora, se encuentra con algo que mejor hubiera desea posponer, el acróbata estaba frente a la puerta de Sora.

-¿Qué haces aquí león?-

-Layla por favor déjame hablar con Sora-

-acompáñame, ella en este momento está indispuesta-

-…- Leon sabía que con ella no es bueno jugar así que mejor es preferible darle tiempo al tiempo.

Ambos profesionales salen del escenario rumbo a la playa Leon no entiende porque lo hace caminar tanto. Pero Layla tenía sus razones.

-Este lugar es especial para ti ¿verdad?-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

Leon, ¿sabes? Esos trucos a mí no me van- y se voltea a verlo estaba enojada, no FURIOSA, esa era la palabra correcta…

-entonces ¿tú ya lo sabes?-

- así es mejor, ya me ahorraste el trabajo fuerte-

- Layla no es lo que piensas es que solo…-

-cállate, no me interesan tus motivos _justificados_, para lastimar a Sora, solo te pido que cuando te enfrentes a ella no la lastimes mas, es suficiente, ya que le ha llovido sobre mojado a la pobre-

-Layla yo amo a Sora-

-entonces, si este es tu _amor_, prefiero no conocerlo más…-

En ese instante hubo una guerra de miradas, gris contra azul, ella enfurecida y el tratando de explicarse, pero que diría "hay disculpen solo la bese para que no lastimara más a Sora" ni el mismo podría creerse semejante estupidez, porque eso fue, UNA ESTUPIDEZ.

-bien buenas noches Leon-

Y se va dejando a Leon frente a la luna para que ella se haga cargo de lo demás…

El siguiente día sería una verdadera tormenta…

Verdaderamente Leon no pudo dormir del todo, sino es que nada, estaba en un verdadero lio, ahora solo le queda arreglarlo.

Se levanta de la cama, se da un duchazo rápidamente, y se prepara para lo que tenía que hacer, hablar con Sora, era necesario…

En un cuarto de Kaleido una hermosa acróbata de cabellera Rosa, tenía los ojos hinchados, no pudo dormir, y cierto bufón solo se atrevía a mirarla, la verdad no tenía las palabras adecuadas para la chica y si no iba a decir nada bueno, mejor no decir nada.

En un lujoso departamento dos personas le daban la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Mas una chica de larga cabellera dorara tenía una espina clavada en el corazón.

Se levanta y busca su bata para cubrir su desnudo cuerpo, y se va hacia la ventana…

-¿Qué sucede Layla?-

- o lo siento Yuri – se disculpa la llamada-¿te desperté?

-no, me encanta verte dormir, así que madrugo para aprovecharlo-

-mentiroso-

Yuri se levanta de la cama así como dios lo trajo al mundo y se acerca a abrazar a Layla por la espala, esta solo se deja a acariciar, y junto miran el amanecer por la gran ventana del departamento.

-deberías cubrirte, hace frio- dice Layla

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusto mas así?- pregunta seductoramente

-no es eso, y lo sabes- responde algo colorada (algo, mjm –-'traviesos)

- ¿Sabes Layla? Creo que ya deberías dejarme de cambiar el tema, y decirme que te sucede-

-¿me conoces tan bien Yuri?-

-lo suficiente-

-ha- la chica da un tremendo suspiro- es Sora la que me preocupa-

-¿Qué tiene la pequeña Sora?-

-tuvo una fuerte pelea con Leon-

-¿se puede saber que fue?-

-beso a otra chica-

-¿Quién?- pregunta confundido- ¿Leon?- no lo puede creer, Leon no sería capaz de hace eso- ¿segura que estamos hablando de la misma pareja Layla?-

- ¿acaso conocemos a otros Leon y Sora?-

-… bueno no, pero el jamás haría eso-

-…- Layla lo ve confundida- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Sora lo vio-

-¿Cuándo?- pregunta interesante

-ayer ¿Por qué?-

-¿Acaso ayer no fue el día en que le quitaron las vendas a Sora?-

-si- responde tratando de llegar al fondo de las sospechas de Yuri

-¿entonces como pudo verlo?-

-ella me dijo que una chica se la llevo y que justo en la playa, los vio a Leon y otra chica compartiendo un beso-

-Layla, ven- y se la lleva a la cama otra vez, y se sientan, pero ahora sí, Yuri se cubre con una bata- esto no te parece extraño-

-¿a qué te refieres Yuri?-

-que justamente el día que le quitan las vendas a Sora, se la llevan a un lugar para que vea a su novio haciendo algo que no, el accidente, sabemos perfectamente que no fue un "_accidente"_, así que aquí hay gato encerrado…-

-eso quiere decir que solo…- dice Layla, y como no termina

-fue un plan para separar a Sora y a Leon- termina de hacerlo Yuri.

-Yuri ¿tú crees que Leon…?-

-sí, él sabe todo lo que sucede, y ese beso fue por algo-

-¿Por qué no pide ayuda?-

-es el carácter de Leon Layla- dice Yuri con algo de cansancio, este chico jamás cambiara- el trata de arreglar las cosas a su manera, pero las termina arruinando más-

-¿Cómo podremos ayudarlos?-

-tengo un plan…-

-¿y?- dice Layla al mismo tiempo en que se eriza un poco al sentir una mano traviesa metiéndose entre sus piernas…

-tendrás que convencerme para que te la diga- dice Yuri ya llegando y sintiendo la zona intima de Layla empezando a jugar en este lugar… (O.O, SHT' SHT', muchachitos traviesos,…ha, bueno creo que no le aran caso a la autora, así que…)

…

…

El día comenzó "normal" en el escenario Kaleido, los integrantes entrenando, Mía, inventándose una nueva historia, y así, pero una chica no quiso salir de su cuarto en todo el día, y nadie se atrevió a molestar…

…

La hora del almuerzo había pasado y cierta china, estaba preocupada por su amiga, así que decide ir a ver como esta Sora, pero al llegar su encuentra con una sorpresa…

Leon estaba en frente de la puerta de Sora, pero estaba indeciso, así que Mey decide esconderse, y ver qué sucede entre ellos dos.

…

Sora estaba acostada en la cama de su habitación, Fool, decide mejor solo quedarse a su lado y acariciarle la cabeza, la chica tenía sus ojos muerto, estaba desilusionada, y sus padres ya había regresado a Japón, ya que no tenían el presupuesto de quedarse, así que estaba prácticamente sola, tenía a sus amiga, pero necesitaba algo más cercano.

De repente oye que alguien toca su puerta, mas no le quiere abrir, así que según ella espera que se vaya, mas no lo hace.

La persona que está del otro lado de la puerta, es muy insistente, y ese TOCK, TOCK, ya la estaba estresando, así que enfadada, se levanta, pero al abrir la puerta…

…

Leon se queda sorprendido, a ver a su amada, esta demacrada, con los ojos muerto e hinchados, sabía que había llorado mucho por su culpa, eso no se lo perdonara nunca…

…

Sora lo ve parado frente a ella, estaba igual de hermoso que siempre, si, lo amaba pero estaba desilusionada, no sabía qué hacer, así que sin pensarlo le iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Leon pone su pie, e impide que eso ocurra.

-espera Sora necesito hablar contigo-

Ella no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de contradecirle, así que asiente, y ambos salen y se colocan en el balcón…

Sora, mira hacia el horizonte buscando fuerzas de enfrentarlo, y Leon solo la ve, solo ve su espalda, así que trata de iniciar mas no sabe cómo.

-Sora,… yo…- ¿Cómo podía comenzar? La frase "_no es lo que parece_", no es la más conveniente…

-solo respóndeme una cosa…- dice Sora sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde- ¿la besaste?-

-¿Qué?- el no esperaba que fuera tan directa, pero ¿sería más fácil así?-Yo…

- solo… -tratando de contener el llanto Sora prosigue- solo respóndeme…- y al decir eso ultimo lo voltea a ver…

-…- Leon ve en sus ojos miedo, dolor, pero también exigían la verdad, así que…- sí, Sora, si la bese…-

Sora se cubre la boca con una mano tratando de no perder el control, es simple frase la destrozó por completo, todo lo que le costó prepararse, y no fue suficiente, esa simple frase, al mató.

Estaba a punto de caer, cuando se sostiene del barandal, y solo queda de rodillas…

…

Mey al ver eso, se apresura, y corre al lado de su amiga, en ese instante llegan Yuri y Layla, en ese típico carro rojo, al ver correr a Mey, Yuri le pregunta que sucede…

-Leon y sora estaba hablando, sora se ve destrozada…- rápidamente los dos se bajan del carro, Yuri y Mey como iban más cómodos se adelantaron trepando el balcón para llegar más rápido, y Layla a cómo podía iba hacia al lugar del encuentro.

…

-Sora- dice Leon arrodillándose hasta donde ella estaba, Sora trataba de no llorar pero sus lágrimas no le hacían caso, iba a tocarla pero…

-NO ME TOQUES- grita desesperada, y repentinamente se levanta para irse corriendo, pero Leon la toma del brazo, y hace que lo mire.

-Sora, necesito explicarte…-

-NO, NO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO- decía, tratando se zafarse del agarre de Leon, mas este obviamente tenía más fuerza que ella.

-Sora…- más no pudo terminar ya que un fuerte golpe lo manda al suelo…

- ¡Sora! ¿Estás bien?- dice Mey, sujetando Sora que también había caído- la ayuda a incorporarse, y se abraza fuertemente a Mey, esta le corresponde el abrazo.

-¿acaso no te dijo que la soltaras?- le dice Yuri a Leon

-NO TE METAS YURI- dice Leon levantándose al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que salía por su boca.

-Sora, no quiere hablar contigo…-

-YA BASTA LOS DOS- grita Layla legando junto con Kalos y Sarah que la verla con prisa la siguieron

Layla avanza, y se coloca a la par de Yuri, el cual movía la mano con la que le pego a Leon.

-necesito hablar con Sora, ¿Qué no entienden?-

-ella no va a hablar contigo, no hoy, no por lo menos dentro de un buen tiempo- responde Yuri, que deja un poco sorprendido a todo

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dice ya cobrando un poco la compostura.

-Sora s e ira conmigo a un viaje que tengo que hacer, así la aleare de ti, por lo menos hasta que sepa no hacerle más daño-

-¿Qué?…- Leon iba a replicar hasta que

-Yuri retírate junto con Leon, Sarah por favor acompaña a Sora y a Mey a su habitación, y tu Layla ven conmigo, necesito que me explique qué demonios pasa- dice Kalos enojado, ya que no estaba enterado de nada.

-ya oíste, me acompañaras- y Yuri se jala a Leon de manera brusca, mientras que él y Layla se lanzan una mirada…

Llevaría a cabo el plan…

Continuara…

**OKKKKKKKK, BN, BN, BN, BN, ¿QUE TAL VA? ¿SE SIENTE LA EMOCION?, BUENO ESO ESPERO, LES AVISO QUE NO DESCRIBO LEMONS, SOLO DOY LA INTRO, YA QUE A MI ESO NO ME SALE, ADEMAS, HISTORIA "K" JIJI, ASI, QUE NO CREO QUE HAYA NADA DE ESO, BUENO PERO MEJOR YA DEJO DE TONTEAR, Y NO LEEMOS DESPUES SAYONARAAAAAAAAAAA**

**P.D SABEN ME LLEGO UN MENSAJE PRIVADO, A LEY QUE NO LES DIRE QUIEN, PERO ME PIDIO INTIMIDAD, ES DECIR QUE YO LES DESCRIBA UN POCO DE PUES… "INTIMIDAD" ENTRE LEON Y SORA, SABEN, NECESITO SABER SU OPINIO, ¿ESTAN DE ACUERDO?… YA QUE ESTOS DOS, SI SE RECONCILIARAN...**

**PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS NECESITO UN RWV, Y QUE ME DIGAN SU OPINION, PLISSSSSSSSSSS**

**8**

***MeLoDy***


	20. No es un Adiós, solo un Hasta Pronto

**KONICHIWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**BUENO, NO ME QUEDA MAS QUE AGRADECER LOS HERMOSOS RWV QUE ME DAN, SON MUY IMPORTANTES, Y SE LOS PIDO A LAS LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS PLISSS UN RWV…**

**BUENO YA NO LAS MOLESTO ASI QUE…**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

-Vamos Sora- dice Sarah, que la ayuda a levantarse, Mey la ayuda apoyándola con su cuerpo, y las tres entran a la habitación de Sora.

Leon y Yuri, ya habían avanzado, y Layla y el señor Kalos se fueron a la oficina principal

…

…

Ya en la oficina Kalos se sienta en su respectiva silla y Layla en la de enfrente, Kalos se voltea y ve a través de la ventana circular y pregunta:

-¿me puedes decir que pasa Layla?-

-hay un problema entre Sora y Leon- contesta Layla.

-¿problemas de novios?-

-es algo más señor Kalos-

-¿eso tiene que ver con el _supuesto _accidente?-

-Yuri y yo creemos que alguien está detrás de esta pareja-

-se equivocan…-

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Usted sabe algo?-

-Layla este problema es de Leon y para afectarlo, tomaron a Sora como juguete-

- no le entiendo-

-Layla- y ahora si se voltea a verla- ¿tú conoces a Violeta Recinos?-

-no señor-

-ese es el punto- y toma un lápiz para jugar con el mientras termina de explicar- ¿Cuál es el deseo de toda acróbata de corazón?-

-pues me imagino que ser la mejor-

-y ese era el deseo de esa chica, per Leon se lo tumbo-

…

En otro lado cercano a la playa…

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE?-pregunta Leon histérico ya que detesta que la gente se meta en sus problemas.

- esa pregunta te la debería hacer yo a ti- dice Yuri con tono serio-

-explícate…-

-¿Por qué besaste a esa chica?-

- y dale duro con la misma canción-

-yo te conozco Leon, y tú no eres de _esos_ hombres- y ve como Leon evade la mirada de Yuri -¿Qué sucede en realidad?-

-nada-

-¿sabes? Por ser tan cayado y tratar de arreglar tus problemas por ti mismo no solo te lastimas, sino a los que te rodean también, ¿me explico?-

-…- Leon lo voltea a ver, sabia a que se refería, así que ¿podría confiar en Yuri?-

…

De vuelta en la oficina del señor Kalos…

-Leon tuvo la culpa- repite Layla confundida.

- en una de sus estúpidas ideas de averiguar si alguien más aparte de Sophi podría sé si compañera, Violeta trato de alcanzarlo en una práctica de una obra, más Leon se alejó un poco así la forzaría a saltar más fuerte pero ella no pudo…-

-Eso quiere decir…-

De vuelta con Leon y Yuri

-es Violeta- responde Leon otra vez evitando la mirada de Yuri…

-¿Violeta Recinos?- pregunta incrédulo.

- si ella era una compañera mía y bueno… la estúpida idea de que nadie podría reemplazar a Sophi y la lastime seriamente, y con esto ella ya no puede subirse a los escenarios.…-

-entonces está buscando vengarse de ti-

- y lo está haciendo a través de Sora-

-¿y ese beso fue por…?- buscando que Leon termine la frase y se justifique por el acto.

-porque pensé que así me dejaría tranquilo…-

-eso fue una estupidez de tu parte Leon…-

…

Con Kalos y Layla

-así es, por eso ella trata de hacer lo mismo con Leon, pero a través de la pobre de sora…-

-entonces el plan de Yuri si era necesario-

-¿Qué piensan hacer Layla?-pregunta Kalos intrigado, y suelta el lápiz para ponerse las manos debajo del mentón.

-nosotros queremos alejar a Sora de Leon por lo menos hasta que todo quede arreglado…-

…

Leon y Yuri…-

-eso ya lo sé… pero ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué hago?-

-esa chica está enferma de la cabeza-

-pero ahorita mi preocupación es Sora-

- te aseguro que estará bien con Layla, pero ella no te vera hasta que todo quede arreglado entre esa chica y tu…-

-¿Qué?-

-evitaremos que otro _accidente suceda, _así que creo que ya sé que hacer…-

…

Sora estaba recostada en el hombro de Mey, la cual solo la abrazaba y no sabía que hacer…

-Sora debes reponerte, ya estamos viendo lo de una nueva obra y necesitamos que estés al cien- decía Sarah tratando de animar el ambiente.

-Sora debes reponerte, si no, no podrás hacer tu magia, para los espectadores- continuó Mey.

-lo sé, pero…-el corazón de Sora estaba destruido, no quería hacer nada-…no, no puedo…-

Las chicas la miran preocupadas, ¿volverá a ser la de antes?… es complicado

Pasaron en silencio como 20n minutos, que la acróbata herida no los sintió, ya que estaba perdida en sus recuerdos, cuyos recuerdos parecían hacerla feliz, pero al mismo tiempo la lastimaban.

De repente se oye que alguien toca la puerta, Sarah se levanta a abrir, y ve que es Layla…

-hola Sarah, necesito hablar con Sora…-

-pues creo que tú eres la persona indicada, pasa,… ella esta es su cama…-

Y así ambas vuelven a entrar en la habitación de Sora, la chica estaba totalmente demacrada, sus ojos estaba perdidos en la nada, y al mismo tiempo llorosos.

Layla se inclina hacia donde ella estaba y le acaricia el rostro llamando su atención.

-Sora, necesito hablar contigo.-

-ha… hola señoría Layla-dice tratando de sonreír, aunque es difícil.

-necesito que arregles tus cosas, mañana nos vamos a Inglaterra.-

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunta levantando la cabeza.

-lo que le dije a Leon es cierto, tú me acompañaras a un viaje que tengo que hacer…-

-pero yo… yo…-

-vamos Sora- y se sienta del otro lado de donde estaba Sora, esa se siente y ve a los ojos a Layla-te hará bien salir un tiempo, una semanas y despejarte, así puede que sepas arreglar los problemas adecuadamente…-

-…- Sora estaba confundid, no sabía qué hacer en realidad.

En ese instante.-

-Sora...-

-Fool…- responde quedito

-debes hacerle caso, ella sabe lo que hace, aunque ella yo no me pueda ver, yo sí, y sé que lo que busca no es perjudicarte, acepta su ayuda, te es necesaria…-

Ya está decidido.

-está bien señorita Layla.-

-de acuerdo, hoy a las 6 vendré por ti…-

-¡¿nos vamos mañana?!-

-sí, y para evitar complicaciones dormirás en mi casa- y diciendo esto Layla se va.

…

El tiempo pasaba, y Leon miraba en dirección a la habitación de la pequeña Sora, ¿podría confiar en Yuri? Bueno no le queda de otra, más que esperar, y si se le acercaba a Sora podría dañarla más, así que es preferible esperar.

Esa palabra tan complicada… "Esperar".

Sora acababa de terminar de empacar, las 5:45 solo quince minutos faltaban, y se alejara de él ¿será lo mejor o no?

…

…

Leon ve como Layla llega y se lleva a Sora con ella, Yuri tenía razón, Layla no permitirá que se le acerque, hasta que todo se arregle…

…

…

…

Llega el día, Layla y Yuri, iban a cumplir con su cometido, el plan iba en marcha.

…

Ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto, Sora miraba a la gente avanzar, mas ella no quería hacerlo, tenía miedo, miedo de que él la olvidara, pero ¿acaso no ya lo había hecho?

_-15 minutos para el vuelo a Inglaterra por favor abordar la puerta 6…-_

Era su aviso.

-vamos Sora.-

-si señorita Layla.

Sin mucho ánimo, las os se levantan y se dirigen a la dichosa puerta.

Con cada paso que daba su corazón se le rompía más… en esos momentos se recuerda cuando ella lo fue a buscar.

Ahora **¿el la vendría a buscar?**

-Yuri-

-valla que madrugador Leon- dice el ex acróbata de Kaleido, que se encontraba sentado en una de las silla del público- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-¿Dónde está Sora?-

-mmm… en estos instantes rumbo a Inglaterra-

-¿Qué?- y avanza hasta quedar a la par del rubio- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-te dije que Layla no dejaría que te le acercas-

-…- a Leon se le revolvió el estómago, más si estaba de acuerdo con el plan de Yuri, era más seguro que no estuviera cerca…

…

Ambas avanzan lento, y una figuras las ve…

-"¿acaso ella no es…?"- piensas ella, al reconocer a la peli-rosa, ve su cara demasiado demacrada, sus ojos _muertos_, le hizo mucho daño, y se supone que le perjudicado era otro.

-¿disculpe señorita?- una mujer del aeropuerto la interrumpe

-¿si?- pregunta despistada

-¿va a subir al avión?-

-no- niega rápidamente-tengo algo más importante que hacer aquí- y estaba a punto de irse cuando…- una pregunta- vuelve a decirla a la chica de uniforme.

-¿si?-

-¿este boleto se puede cambiar?-

-media vez presente que es suyo, y una firme del dueño del aeropuerto… si-

-gracias

Y se va corriendo siguiendo a Sora y a Layla, y ve que se dirigen a la puerta 6

-bueno días…-

-buenos días- responde Layla

-sus boletos…- dice la de uniforme

-aquí están-

-gracias feliz viaje…-

…

-"me gustaría saber para donde van"- piensa la chica que las seguía, cuando…

_-10 minutos para el vuelo a Inglaterra por favor abordar la puerta 6…-_

-ok…- eso fue extraño

Y en ese instante se da vuelta… tenía algo en mente y lo llevaría a cabo antes que la conciencia la matara.

…

-¿Sora te encuentras bien?-

-si señorita Layla…- responde con una triste sonrisa…-"que estúpida, ¿Cómo ibas a pensar que el vendría por ti"?-

-"por favor Yuri- piensa Layla-hazlo lo más rápido posible"-

…

-seguramente ya se fueron Leon, deja de ver para el cielo, ya me dolió el cuello de solo verte…-

Leon no bajaba la mirada, solo escuchaba las palabras de Yuri, como si fuera lluvia al caer, el quería despedirse de Sora aunque sea así.

…

Es extraño, el tiempo paso de lo más normal en el escenario Kaleido. Como si nada, tal vez ya se había acostumbrado a la ausencia de Sora mientras estaba en el hospital. La cosa es que Leon la extrañaba, pero no lo demostraba.

Apenas medio día, y ni Leon ni Yuri sabían cómo atraer a violeta a la trampa. Estaban en el escenario, uno sentado en las bancas del público, y el otro parado viendo hacia los trapecios del cielo falso del escenario.

Cuando…

-hola joven Leon- dice una chica que aparece de la nada en el escenario

-¿Quién ere y que quieres?- pregunta sin verla

-soy Aurora…-

Continuara…

**JIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, OK SE QUE SOY ALGO LOCA, CON RESPECTO A ESTO, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE YA ME EMOCIONE, Ç¿YA S DIERON CUENTA? BUENO A VER SI, PORQUE NO VEO NADA CON RESPECTO A LAS PISTAS QUE LES HE DEJADO, JIJIJI, BUENO MEJOR ME CAYO, PERO AHÍ VEREMOS AQUÍ QUE TAL LES VA…**

**LES AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZON QUE SIGAN CON ESTAS LOCURAS DE MI EXTRAÑA CABEZA, Y PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIISSSS UN RWV**

***MeLoDy***


End file.
